Beyond Temptation
by Blowing Wind
Summary: AU: Sakura was prepared to do anything to save her father from the Uchiha's clutch of power. What she wasn't prepared for was Sasuke's ridiculous offer to save her father. One wild night with the devil himself. Will She resist something that's beyond her?
1. The Crisis

**_Chapter 1:::::::The Meeting._**

* * *

.  
. 

.Don't own Naruto  
.  
.

.  
.

.  
Sakura Haruno stared at her reflection in the mirror with disdain. The once smooth, silky skin of her face now marred with bags under her eyes along with the line of tiredness. After days of working, trying to find a new way so that her father's company won't meet the fate of going bankrupt under the fist of the Uchiha Empire. It proved to be useless once Sasuke Uchiha, the current leader of the most powerful Uchiha underground clan set his sight on a certain thing. He had to get his way or else there will be hell to pay. So many smaller companies had tried to make a deal with the devil, sealing their very own fate when they go against Sasuke. Not only did they loose the company that they build with their own hands but some had lost their lives as well.

She didn't want that for her family. Her father and her little brother had many to live for. They had struggled through so much to become like this. All will be damn before Sakura let her family suffer through those unimaginable hard times like the past. Her brother, Li, at a tender age of sixteen, he was more than a man he was trying to proved himself to be for years. Strong and undoubtedly stubborn as a mule, Li definitely inherited the traits of the Haruno. Her father, Kazuki, the man she respected the most, her hero, her everything. She'd always thought that he's invincible. No one could bring the strongest man to his knees. Sasuke had proved that she was wrong. Even the strongest man had to fall sometimes.

Sakura turned on the faucet in the meticulously clean bathroom of the Haruno Film Industry. The meeting hadn't gone the way she wanted it to be. In fact, it was a a complete disaster. She'd had a board meeting with the members, trying to convinced them that selling wasn't the best idea since the financial problem wasn't that bad. Those old bastards had hung their heads in shame but hold firm in their decisions to sell the company. They had sold her father out in exchanged for security from the bloodthirsty animal. The negotiators from the Uchiha Empire looked evidently annoyed whenever she spoke her opinions. They had shot her the look of ' you're a woman. What do you know about business?' She had to grit her teeth and counted to fifty each time she received those look. The great Sasuke hadn't shown himself at the meeting. No, the bastard thinks he's too good to convey his concern about this matter.

Splashing the cold water onto her face had reminded her hoe sensitive her skin was. Her platinum blonde hair fell out from the once neat french twist, framing her face in a ghostly sort of way. At this moment, Sakura could care less about her appearance, but as the daughter of the CEO, she was somehow hold responsible for the company and how she presented herself to the public eyes is one of the important rule that must be followed. Glancing at her watch, she stifled a sigh. Five minutes she had been in here. Hiding is usually not the thing she prefer, but at the moment, she'd rather be in here than outside, with those nosy paparazzi shoving microphones in her face and asking ridiculous questions.

Fixing her crisp white dress shirt, and the knee length black skirts, Sakura looked in the mirror once more. Her hair was messy beyond recognition. Taking out the bobby pins that held up the hair do in place, she let her waist length hair out of the bun. It's felt great to have nothing poking and prodding her skull. It somehow lessen the migraine that shoots her way.

_'Come on, Sakura. You can't stay in here forever.'_ her inner voice nagged her.

Sakura scowled. _'I know that. I'm just stalling. One can always wish that those reporters would leave.'_

_'Fat chance at that. This is big news for them. The once proud and great Filming industry is finally sold out.' _

_' My failure is their pleasure. Although, I didn't agree to sell yet.' _Sakura thought as she pull the bathroom door opened. The hallway was empty except for the janitor who was working a late night shift.

_'What are the chances that Uchiha would change his mind?' _

_'Slim to none. This building is standing at one of the most expensive and productive lot in the whole country. Uchiha had been drooling after this property for years.'_

_'That greedy bastard. When I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.'_ she growled silently.

_'You can do that tonight.'_

_'Huh?' _

_'The Governor's ball, Sakura. it's tonight, and you bet that arrogant pig is definitely going to be there.'_

She stopped short. That's right. The charity's ball. How could she forget? Sakura paused for a second to rummaged her hands into the purse for my hand held PC. Shoot. It is tonight. She glanced at my watch. It's already six in the evening. She has two hours to get ready and be there. Cursing at the situation, she broke into a sprint, not caring that her black heels are making a ruckus throughout the whole entire building. She caught the door of the elevator just in time before it closes. Letting out a breath, she calmed herself and waited for the contraption to take to ground floor.

The door shot opened and as soon as that, few microphones were shoved directly under her face along with muffled questions. Sakura stifled a curse as she break her way through, not caring who was hurt in the process and ignored the questions mostly because it's entirely untrue.

**'What are your decison concerning the sale?' **

**'Is the Haruno Film Industry _really_ going out of business?' **

**'How much money did the Uchiha Empire offer you?'**

Sakura bit her lips from shrieking out loud. God, these people are truly vampires. All of them. She'd rather swim in a tank full of live piranhas then to being the same room as them. Finally, she made it through the door thanks to the guards who finally came to her rescue. Quickly getting into her car, Sakura started the engine and veered out of the lot in a fast pace, racing down the busy intersection of Tokyo highway.

She made it to her house in fifteen minutes flat. Shutting off the engine, she grabbed her purse and ran toward the front step. Sakura managed to greet the housemaid before dashing up the stairs to her room to get ready.

'God, this evening is going to be a disaster.'

* * *

The unmistakable sound of harsh breathing labored throughout the room as two figures laid on the huge bed of the brightly lit hotel room. Bedsheets and pillows were being thrown across the room. Article of clothing were trailed from the front of the bathroom door to the foot of the bed. The sound of cell phone ringing broke the silent as one muscular arm reached out from underneath the blanket in search of the device. 

"What?" the growl was low, but by the tone, it was obvious that the person was not please by disruption.

"Good evening to you too, you bastard." came the voice from the receiver.

Sasuke Uchiha tossed the blanket aside and strode to the bathroom, buck naked. He crooked his neck to the side to hold the phone in place while turning on the tap water and begin to wash himself off.

"How did the deal go?" Sasuke asked without preamble. Straight and precise. Short and to the point was what he'd always believed in. No sense on keeping the conversation going longer than it should.

"It's going." the voice replied.

Sasuke stopped in mid process. "Meaning?" he persisted with irritation when the person grew quiet.

"The board members all agree---"

"Then what is the problem?" he growled into the phone.

"The daughter apparently have other plans. She refused to sell no matter what."

Sasuke scowled. One woman shouldn't complicated everything. He needed that land to continue the expansion of the business. "She's a woman, goddamn it. Convinced her, fuck her, shove the damn money in her face for all I care."

"If she could be bought by the obscene amount of money we had offered, we wouldn't be stuck in this predicament."

"I don't care how you get her to agree. Just do it or you're fired." Sasuke finished and flipped the phone off before tossing it on the counter and stepped into the shower.

He could always threaten her into selling. Doing business the dirty ways had always been his way to get things he wanted. Then there's the old man Haruno. Smart but obviously in the society like way, the man didn't stand a chance against an underground mobster. Reaching out for the bard of ivory soap, he began to wash the woman's stench off himself. It's not that she smelled bad, not the point but Sasuke always hated when some other scent clung to him instead of his own. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the bathtub, tugging a towel from the shelf and wrapped the cloth around his hips.

Striding out of the room, he wasn't surprised to see the woman still asleep. He'd worked her good. Her blood red lips parted and she let out a contented sigh. Shaking his head in disgust, Sasuke bend to picked up his clothes and began to get dressed. He'd met her in a restaurant this afternoon. Supermodel with nothing but her body and beauty to offer. Completely dumb and useless, she had actually thought she could trapped him into relationship. Too bad, he'd encountered way too many women who had used the same ploy. Slept with them once and they think they got you chained to the wall.

Pulling on his shoes, he walked towards the door and pulled the knob opened.

"You're leaving?" the woman gasped from behind him. "Just like that?" she demanded.

Sasuke turned around slowly, his eyes held a sense of boredom as he looked at the naked woman on top of the huge bed. Her pale skin blend in with the stark white surrounding. She looked more dead than alive.

"To think I slept with her." he mused with a sense of disgust.

Very slowly, Sasuke pointed his gaze, narrowing his eyes at the woman. She shrank back, holding the blanket to shield her nakedness from him as her throat constricted in a nervous motion.

"H-have a safe trip." she managed to say before her eyes looking downcast at the carpeted floor. Satisfied that he made his point, Sasuke walked out and pulled the door closed behind him. He was already behind schedule. Pushing the button for the elevator, he flipped out his cell phone and dialed the number of his penthouse to have the butler brought up his suit for the Charity Ball. The elevator took him to the first floor and he exited, ignoring the look of women shooting their glance his way. Stopping before the fron desk he requested his car to be brought around. The employee nodded quickly before picking up the phone.

Dropping a few fifty dollar bills into the carhop's hand, he took the wheel of his sleek black Lamborghini and head straight to his penthouse at the exclusive part of Tokyo.

* * *

Sakura tried to looked interested at what the bald man was saying. Honestly, he was as interesting as watching paint dry on the wall. Mitchell Groom, the business tycoon from South America was a sight to be seen. Obviously flirting around younger women who are the same age as his granddaughter, Sakura knew that he was infatuated with her. That's why since she got here, he's talked about nothing but how wealthy he is, dropping a few hints about marriage proposal. Sakura wanted to slap him in the face and tell him off, but that wouldn't look good since there are way too many well known people here. Her debacle would undoubtedly attract a lot of attention. 

She tried to scan around the crowed for the exclusive Sasuke Uchiha. The flocking of women nearby wouldn't stop talking about him and at the moment, Sakura wanted the blasted man to show up so the mumbling would stop. She could feel a huge migraine coming up. Politely excused herself with an excuse of going to powder her nose, it took every amount of control when Mitchell insisted that he escorted her to the lady's room. Pasting on a tolerant smile, she declined and walked out with a sigh of relief.

The grand ballroom where the ball was being held was exquisite. Giant chandeliers light up the room, making it glow in yellowish gold light that reflected off the champagne colored silk drapes and curtains. A team of orchestra had kept the evening entertained with soft flowing music. Food were being served on the silver platter for those who dare to indulged themselves.

After many twists and turned, she finally found the bathroom. It was flocked with women who polished themselves with make up and gossips, showing off who has better jewelries and which parties they had been invited too. Normally, her father had been the one who bother to attend these kind of gathering. Sakura was more of a background person. The lesser attention the better because if you're not in the public eyes, they don't keep a tab on you twenty-four seven.

Smiling coldly yet politely at some of the women, Sakura didn't have to be a genius to figure out that they're talking about her. Resisting the urge to rolled her eyes at how 'discreet' the women thought they were after whispering loudly to another about who Sakura was.

Standing before the mirror, Sakura took out a concealer to dabbed it across the skin under her eyes. It had gotten better than this afternoon. Making her way out of the room, she dreaded the reason of going back to the old Mitchell. Her eyes scanned the area and instantly, the old pervert raised his fingers in acknowledgment. He was with another man who had his back towards her.

Sakura studied the mysterious man as she make her way to them. He was tall, impossibly tall. Well over six feet. The tuxedo he adorned did nothing to hide the rippling muscles that corded his back. The strong legs stood out, even encased inside the neat pressed black dressed pants. His fingers that held up the champagne flute was long and slender wrapping itself almost around the flute.

Sakura stopped before them with a tolerant smile on her face. Mitchell joked about him being abandoned and she managed a little laugh. The sound apparently draw the man's attention when his gaze glided with her.

Dark and mysterious onyx clashes with deep forest emerald eyes. The harden angel of his face only serves as a purpose for his handsome features. Slashing brows and eyes that were heavily fringed with thick lashes making him look more masculine. The sinful lips and the straight nose accentuated his features and Sakura had to bit her lips from gasping out loud when he bestowed her a smile. Straight white teeth flashed before her.

Damn. Sasuke Uchiha was standing before her.

Sasuke stared at the little minx standing before him in her glorious red gown. He had to admit that the color look absolutely delicious on her alone. The power and meaning of the color said it all.The three rows of diamond necklace draw the attention to the top of the halter dress, showing her full creamy breasts He let his eyes traveled down to the slits of the bottom half of the dress. He was used to seeing women in gown that revealed everything he could imagined, yet the style of the gown had slits all over. His eyes roamed down to the long and silky smooth legs, her small delicate feet encased in the three inch of thin heels with rhinestones making her long feet seem impossibly longer.

Her face was what it caught him. Deep green emerald eyes held a promised of hot sex and passion any man would get lost in. The slashing dark brown brows, the small nose and the full pink lips that was free of any lipstick was begged to be kissed by his. Her platinum blonde hair was curled up in an intricate twist with a few strands of hair falling freely to frame her oval shaped face. Diamond earrings adorned her small ears, catching the lime light occasionally making her glow.

Mitchell's voice snapped him out of the reverie. The old man couldn't leave well enough alone. He could tell that the woman have had it with his excessive talking. So was he himself.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked with a small smile. The woman looked at him with menace and relief in her eyes before putting her small delicate hand on his. They both left the old man gaping like a fish out of water in his wake as they took the dance floor.

Sasuke pulled her into his grasp, savoring the feeling of her luscious hips and the feel of her naked breasts pressed against his chest.

" I haven't got a chance to introduce myself properly. Sasuke Uchiha." he remarked as he flashed her a smile. The woman didn't seem to taken by his charm.

"You seem to be in a bad mood. Would you like me to help?" he drawled lazily as they both moved to the rhythm of the slow orchestra.

She shot him an insincere smile. "Yes. I would like you to keep your grubby disgusting paws off of my father's company." she replied in a overly sweet tone.

Sasuke raised a brow, then he smirked. "I take it you're---"

"Sakura Haruno." she finished.

"Ah yes, the daughter." he confirmed. He didn't missed the venomous glare she shot him. "So sorry. No can do."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him though she didn't missed a step. "You have money. Lots of them. Why are you after something that is no use to you?"

"I think you know the answer to that." he replied.

Sakura took a deep breath before wrenching herself away from him, not caring that they were the center of attention at the moment. However, Sasuke didn't let her have the chance since he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around before she could stalk off.

"I think it's rude that you would left a gentleman in the middle of the dance floor after you've agree to accompany him." Sasuke drawled. He managed to hide the twitching of his upper lips from smiling when she offer him a low growl. The woman look as if she would rather chew off her arm than to be with him at the moment. The slight pink flush of her skin from her anger draw his attention more and more.

"I haven't agree to anything." she bit out venomously. Her body stiffened when he pulled her closer to his chest.

"You're a spitfire, aren't you?" he said, his tone full of amusement.

"You ain't see nothing yet." Sakura muttered out.

Sasuke grinned just a little. "You really care a lot about the company, don't you?"

"It's my father's life. I'll do anything I can in my power to keep it that way" Sakura replied.

Moments passed by before Sasuke spoke again. "Anything?" his fingers curled around her waist as he gave her a light squeeze on her hips.

Sakura stopped struggling and looked at him in the eyes. His cockiness was visible on his very face. The handsome man she'd first fooled by is now a conniving bastard who wouldn't give a damn whether she rot in hell or not. She narrowed her eyes at him, her anger sparked off of her body like waves of electricity. She shot him a dirty glare when his smile escalated into a full chuckle.

"I don't find anything funny about this situation." Sakura snapped.

"Tell me, you've said so yourself that you'll do anything in your power to keep it, am I not correct?" he reiterated, the damn smile still on his face.

Sakura huffed then nodded, wondering what he's up too.

"Even," he bend down to breathe the last words near her ear. "Fuck me."

Sakura gasped and reared back to stare at him with mortification and horror. Her face shot up in a colorful crimson shade. Sasuke had a satisfy grin plastered on his face. Her fingers were itching to smack him while her eyebrow twitched madly. Then she smiled.

The sudden changed in her expression had Sasuke taken back. He didn't expect her to tiptoed on her heels to pressed her hot searing lips against his neck.

"You're very arrogant." she whispered out seductively.

"Hm." he replied, locking his arms around her petite frame, not really paying attention to what she's saying. Lost in the sweet scent of cherry blossom rolling of her platinum blonde hair as well as her body.

"It's making me sick." with that said, she brought up her foot and ground the heels of her shoes into his along with her knee coming in contact with his groin. He immediately released his hold on her to cover his aching groin. She'd gotten him good.

Sakura stepped back, out of his reach. Her face contorted into fierce anger and hurt. "Don't ever assumed that I would stoop so low as to sleep with a heartless bastard as yourself. Even with all the money in the world, I wouldn't even consider sleeping with you. Get that through your thick skull." Satisfied that she's told him off, Sakura gave him one last smile that clearly said, 'serves you right.', swished her gown and walked out, dead set on ignoring the groaning man she'd left on the dance floor as well as gaping audiences in the ballroom.

No one messes with Sakura Haruno. If he wants to play his dirty game, she's ready for it.

Sasuke watched as the woman who had the guts to kneed him left the room with a scowl, back straight and proud. He's been humiliated in front of hundreds of important people because of her performance. She's going to pay for what she did. Then his frown turned into a twisted smirk.

He's going to bed her and then humiliated her in front of millions people. Just like she did to him.

Revenge is going to be sweet.  
.

* * *

A/N: yes, I know that Sakura don't have a brother named Li, but this is fanfiction, right? The author should write anything she wants to regardless of what the original storyline was. 

That applied to all of my fanfictions as well.

Hope you like this story. The plot just popped into my mind during daydreaming. I'll see weather I can come up with a storyline for this one.


	2. The Deal With The devil

Chapter 2::::_**The deal with the devil. **_

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

._**  
**_

Sakura tossed her limp body on the soft plush mattress and sighed happily. The night was finally over. After the little display at the charity, she mingled with the crowd for a bit before deciding that she had had enough with the glaring from the younger Uchiha and the whispering from the people who had seen the scenario. Getting herself out of that place was the first on her list as a couple of older women congratulated her for being a spit fire. She had laughed at that title easily and bit them goodnight.

However, she didn't missed the observing pair of dark coal eyes that followed her until she reached the limo that she reserved for the evening. He's definitely going to get her back for what she did to his groin, as well as his overly inflated ego. Let him come, she's more than ready to deal with a scumbag like him any day.

She had thought of the possible way that he could get her back. The first would be her father's company. A guy like him won't admit defeat that easily, especially from a girl. She had to make sure that she had aback up plan for it. Maybe negotiating with an oversea company to help her with the financial planning would be wise. She made a mental note in her head to call them first thing in the morning.

Second would be that Sasuke would turned the board members against her. Not that it's hard or anything. Those jerks had already submitted defeat before they even met Sasuke in person.

Third, he would come after her himself.

_'That's ridiculous. I have nothing he wanted.'_ she mentally snorted. She nixed that idea from her mind. She needed to focus on the company alone. '_Because that's what he'll be after.' _

Standing up, Sakura went in front of the vanity mirror and reached up to take off the platinum blond wig releasing her thick pale pink locks that was trapped inside the wig. Shaking her head, she sighed happily at the feel of her soft lock glided silkily over her back. She'd started to wear wig three years ago. Since she had pink hair, an unusual color for a person, her father's employees had not taken her seriously because of her appearance. Not that she blamed them or anything because she look way too young to be twenty three. The pale pink color added a certain of naivete, so she chose the platinum blond wig, the color closest to her natural.

Sliding out of the silky dress was next on her to do list. Putting on a satin robe, she made a beeline for the bathroom. Turning on the faucet to let the water warmed up, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Already twelve in the morning. Tomorrow would be another hectic day at the building. She'd need all the strength to fight with those jerks. No matter what it took, she would not give in without a fight.

_'You know, Sasuke did offer us a deal.' _her inner voice piped up.

_'Aren't you dead yet?'_ Sakura mused as she dipped her fingers in the water to check the temperature.

_'Hardly. I'm a part of you. If you're still alive, so am I.'_

_'Shame isn't it?'_ Sakura snorted indelicatedly. She slid the robe off revealing a creamy smooth shoulders.

_'Whatever. Just remember that Sasuke will try to cook something up. A guy like him has an ego the size of Texas. He'll not let something like this slipped away.'_

_'I already knew that. He just thinks he can outsmart me by using the company as a buffer.' _Sakura poured the cherry blossom scented body wash onto a soft puffy sponge and rubbed it against her skin.

_'Whatever you're planning, just think it through first.' _

_'Don't have to tell me.' _

_'Yeah, well, just don't get us killed.' _

Sakura turned on the shower head and rinsed her body of the sub. The warm water washed down her back in a smooth motion. The gentle tapping of the reminded her of a calm night with drizzles of rain falling from the sky. dark yet peaceful. Stepping out of the shower stall, she pulled a thick pink towel off the bar handle and wrapped it around herself. Walking into her spacious room, she rid of the robe in favor of her soft nightgown. Drying her hair with a towel, she waited for the lock to dry before combing it and braid it.

It's going to be a long day tomorrow. She'll need all of her energy to look the way she look everyday. Slipping underneath the comforter, she sighed sleepily and turned off the lamp besides her night table.

Things will look better in the day light. After all, tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Sasuke stepped off the huge messy bed with a destination in mind: the bathroom. He'd left the ball somewhere around midnight along with a beautiful bonde who had offered her consolation after seeing the displayed. He'd been pissed, no doubt about that. But he was also intrigue. That Haruno girl was either very brave or very stupid. 

He spared a glance at the blonde who had dazed off after a night of carnal activities. Her make up was now ruined beyond recognition, her hair messy and tangled. He'd best leave the hotel, where he had reserved for the night, before she woke up. There will be some sobbing along with threats if he waited that long form her to rise. Better to leave unnoticed than to confront another annoying woman who thinks that one night stand was actually more than its meaning.

His cell phone rang cutting through his mind. With a soft curse, he tossed a few article of clothing aside in search to locate the device. He scowled when his long time business assistant's number flashed on the screen.

"What?" he growled into the receiver.

"Sorry for waking you up. I was wondering if you would like the limo to pick you up from the hotel and head straight toward the airstrip. Your trip to New York is in three hours."

"I know that. Aren't you coming with me?" Sasuke demanded as he pulled on his pants. The shower has to wait until he was on his private jet.

"I will be heading to the state next week. Today is the closing day for the Haruno Film Industry. One of us had to be there for the final decision."

Sasuke stopped in mid-action. "Today? What's the verdict so far?"

"Not looking to well. In fact, a proposal was send in this morning from a powerful oversea Empire. They offered a financial loan to the Haruno. I think the board members are considering their decision."

"Oversea? Exactly from where?"

"Hong Kong. The Junior CEO is a personal friend of Miss. Haruno herself."

Sasuke frown. If this newbee is the junior CEO, there is a possibility that he will no doubt help Sakura. No, this is unacceptable. It would ruin his perfect plan for the bitch. It would ruin everything.

"Change the flight schedule. I'll be at the Haruno Industry in half an hour." Sasuke said.

"But...I haven't said a word to the board member if you're going to be there."

"Good. Then it'll be a surprise."

"You've got no reason to canceled your flight. I can handle this very well." his assistant insisted. "Does this has anything to do with what she did to you last night?"

"Believe me. I'm not that ignorant to let something as petty as that to ruin my billion dollars deal." replied Sasuke as he hung up the phone. Locating his dress shirt from the night before, he slipped it on and grabbed his car key before heading out the door toward the parking lot.

Sasuke got into his shiny black Bentley Azure convertible and pulled out of the lot. First he had got to go home to change and shower before heading out.

Who would proposed a multi-billion dollars loans to a company that's on the verge of bankruptcy? Because that's what the Haruno Film Industry was heading toward. Whoever this Junior CEO was, he was either a very good friend with the Haruno or he was in love with her. Not that it's hard to imagined. The woman was totally frustrating as well as irresistable when angry. The spiked in her scent last night still clung to him like a sweet perfume. The platinum blonde hair heightened her to a sultry look. Those full luscious lips and the rosy dust on her cheeks was made for a man to begged for a piece of it.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm daydreaming like a fucking teenager.' _Sasuke grouched. All this woman done to him is making him angry as well as horny.

_'She's getting under our skin, idiot. Not that I mind. She's damn hot.'_

_'Not the point. I've been with thousands of more beautiful women.'_

_'True, but those women didn't have the balls to stand up to you like she did. he didn't give a damn about your charm or money. That reminds me, we need to get ourself check up. Sleeping with all these women is totally not healthy.'_

Frustrated with the slow moving traffic, Sasuke gave a driver a finger for beeping his horn nonstop. This lead to a string of profanities and pointing of fingers added with the ringing of his cellphone.

Flipping the device, he growled into the phone. "What?"

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?" came a cheerful voice.

"None of your damn business."

"Touchy. Someone needs to get some ass."

"Naruto, if you're calling me just to pick an argument with me, I swear---"

"Don't bunch up your panties." Naruto said before burst out laughing.

Sasuke scowled. It was a one time thing really. When he was in high school, the basketball team and him were daring each other in order to prove that they're 'the man'. This lead to the argument of what each can do. Naruto, the daredevil had dared him to sneak into the girl's locker room and steal their panties. This had led to an all out war between the female population with the basketball team. It didn't bother him much, though. The other particular was that somehow in the process, Sasuke had put the panties on himself to avoid being caught by the principal. True that he did get away, but the guys had wanted proof and he had no choice but to showed them. It should made him embarrass, but by some twisted turn of event, the guys cheered him on.

"Why the hell are you calling me anyway?" Sasuke growled into the phone as he tried to veered his car to the right to take the exit off the highway.

"Just wanna see how my best friend is handling the situation." Naruto replied cheerily.

Sasuke grimaced. "I take it you heard about last night?"

"Damn straight. At last, some woman have the gut to stand up to you."

"Don't have to sound so proud about it." Sasuke mumbled as he pulled into the parking lot of the Haruno Industry. The building stood grand in the middle of the busy city. Perfect location.

"I'm starting to think that you're loosing your touch." Naruto wondered loudly over the phone.

"Bite your tongue, Bastard." Sasuke replied mildly. Pushing through the glass building, he nodded slightly in acknowledgment toward the front desk receptionist. He got into the elevator and pressed the button to the fiftieth floor.

"So, what's your plan with her? You're going to make her sorry or what?"

Sasuke grinned. "She's...fascinating." he replied before cutting off the connection while Naruto's voice was yelling, demanding him to explain further.

"Fascinating, indeed."

* * *

Sakura waited patiently for the rest of the Board members to show up. The final decision hadn't been decided yet and those jerks already acted like it's the end for the Industry. The representer of the Uchiha Empire hadn't showed up either. In fact, she was the only early riser who stepped in this building at eight A.M. on the dot. 

Glancing at her Dior sleek watch, she sighed for the ten time as the dial strike eight thirty. The office maid had placed a steamy hot cup of coffee in front of her for the third time and Sakura was running out of patient to summon a smile for the sweet old lady.

"I'm sure it's traffic. Morning like this always keep people from getting to their destination." the maid said softly. Sakura nodded, smiling softly at her words of comfort.

_"It's not traffic, damn it. Those lazy bastards."_ Sakura fumed silently.

The door of the meeting room burst open as one of the board member, Takumi, stepped in, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Well, guess I was early." he mumbled to himself as he gave a nod in her direction.

_"Early, my ass." _Sakura thought as she returned the greeting with a tight smile.

"How's you father these day?" he asked politely despite the smug amusement in the depth of his eyes.

"He's just out of surgery." she answered.

"Tragic, really. Who would have thought the mention of the Industry falling would lead him to heart attack." he shook his head, then shot a bright smile her way. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

_'He's not dead, you jerkface.' _Sakura grimaced but his it underneath her mask. " He's my father. He's strong. I'll assure you that he's going to live." she replied coldly.

"Of course. Never even cross my mind for a second." he answered mockingly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man. She wanted to pounce on him and punch him until he become a bloody pulp. Since the accident with her father, he's been more arrogant, more cocky than usual.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." came another voice. This one was the Uchiha personal assistant as well as their current business negotiator, Yamazaki. The rest of the board members filed in with a muttered of 'good morning' going around the room.

Sakura schooled her features. "Well, now that we're all here. Please start the meeting."

"Not yet." said Yamazaki.

Sakura quirked a brow. "Are we waiting for someone?"

"As a matter of fact---" Yamazaki began.

"No need. I'm here." came a new voice and Sakura's back stiffened. She turned around slowly to face the newcomer and suppressed a groan.

_"Why? Somebody up there must really hate me."_

Sasuke strode in with a powerful aura surrounding him. Dressed in a simple white dress shirt and a black slack, he looked as handsome and prepare as ever. However she's willing to bet that the man had just rolled out of bed.

Everyone in the room, except Sakura, immediately stood up with a somewhat shock look on their faces that the Sasuke Uchiha had showed up in person.

"Please excused my lateness. The traffic was unavoidable." Sasuke said smoothly as he took a seat at the opposite end of the huge table where Sakura sat. The board members murmured something that sounded quite like 'we've got all the time in the world.'

Sakura rolled her eyes in exaggeration because she knew, just knew that the jerk has showed up late on purpose, to prove that he's the one in control.

"Shall we begin?" Sasuke began with a charming smile. Sakura didn't know whom he was trying to impressed with that damn smile. One one of the men in this room was gay, then...

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha." said Tekumi with a nod of his head. He stood up and went to the side of the room. Pushing a black button, the white sheet of electronic board appeared, along with couple of graphs and charts.

"As you can see, the Haruno Film Industry has grown vigorously since it was found. Taking over forty percents of the communication business in Japan." Tekumi said as he flipped through the first graph. The line showed a rising slope. "But, because of the...due to the circumstances, Kazuki Uchiha had made a counterfactual deal with the overseas companies that lost a generous amount of money, putting the Industry in financial need. The Haruno Industry is now on the verge of going bankrupt completely." finished Tekumi. The men around the room nodded in agreement. Sasuke was looking as impassive as ever. Showing no sign of understanding nor agreement. He was under control, his face stoic, his eyes were a pair of sharp knife as his fingers tapped a gentle rhythm on the polished table.

"I see no relevant reason to this statement." remarked Sakura as she narrowed her eyes at Tekumi. He gave her a suppressed glare, as if to fry her alive. Sakura stood her ground as she returned his glare with a sweet mocking smile.

"Please continue on." said Sasuke, cutting through the tension. The man in question nodded.

"The chances of the Industry surviving through this is slim to none. As one of the member who had a fair share of decision making since the Industry started, I vote that we sell the company to the Uchiha in order to gain some profit back before the company gone bankrupt."

The rest of the members murmured among themselves noisily. Sakura knew that they will resort to selling. Although they have no authority in selling the company, she knew the alternate. She has no choice in the matter. None at all.

"I was informed that the Kazumi Incorporated offered a loan to the Industry. Isn't that correct?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, but they have withdrawn seeing that the amount of money they offer weren't enough. If they want to loan us, their company will tie a knot with the Haruno Industry, therefore putting their company in jeopardy as well."

Sakura bit back a sigh. True enough, Kazumi was a newbee in the business, just started a couple of years ago. Their chances of helping her was out the window. Spending her energy fighting over a loss cause proved to be useless in the end. Holding back her tears is on the top list in her mind. She was out of wits trying to find new way to save the industry. She has to sell to save her family. With the amount of money being offered, she could paid off the debt as well as her family can live a decent life after this is over.

"Those who are in favor of selling the Haruno Film Industry, please state." said Tekumi.

"Please hold the decision making." said Sasuke. The men quiet down quickly. This was the first time Sasuke had spoke. They all leaned in to listened to him eagerly.

"My original deal was to convert this building into one of the Uchiha five stars hotel chain. But after listening to the discussion, I was fascinated by the communication business. I'm ready to proposed a new deal if that is okay?"

Sakura was the first to be surprised. What the hell is he saying? Fascinated?

"What is your proposal?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Sasuke shot her that charming smile again. Damn it if it didn't make her heart flutter.

"I would like to be the co-owner along with Miss. Haruno. Think of it as a partnership. With the amount of power and money combined together, the company will be up and running in a short period of time."

Sakura gasped. Did he just offered to save her company? Partnership means that if she gone bankrupt, he will also loose a huge amount of money as well. But why would he take such a risk? Their is no guarantee that the everything will work out the way they planned. Surely, this isn't one of his revenge on her, right? No. This can't be right. Even Sasuke isn't stupid enough to risk loosing millions of dollars just to take revenge on her for something as petty as humiliating him.

Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes. She couldn't read anything at all. She couldn't see through what he's planning and plotting inside his head.

"We'll think about your proposal." Sakura stated calmly ignoring the gaping and gasping from her board members. They were desperate to take his proposal, but she needed time to think throught his carefully. Sure, he did present the positive benefit side of the deal bur she needed to consider the alternate. The pothole as she liked to call it.

"I see." Sasuke replied looking at her with a mocking smile.

With that said, the meeting was finished for the day. The men walked out of the room quietly. Sasuke left the room with his assistant and was nowhere to be found. Sakura walked out of the meeting room, trying to catch a sight of the man. She spotted him near the elevator. Walking briskly towards him, her high heels clicking against the shiny marble floor.

"What are you planning?" she asked without preamble. He turned to look at her in surprised.

"Why Miss. Haruno, are you accusing me of something?" he countered smoothly. The soft ding indicate the the elevator arrived. His assistant went in first with a muttered 'excuse me.'

They were all alone, standing at the abandoned lit hallway, eyes unblinking as they stared at one another.

"I refuse to believe that you've somehow had a change of heart." she said rather nastily.

The basted man chuckled. " You're right."

"So what's the deal?" Sakura asked hotly, taking a step closer toward him. She could smell his musky scent. Earth, wood and spices invaded her nose. It was almost...comforting.

He hooked one finger under her chin, caressing her silky skin softly. The touch burned him, to be this close to her, the raw animalistic lust surfaced immediately. His eyes drawn to her parted pink lips. With a suppressed groan, he bend down and captured her mouth in his.

She gasped and Sasuke didn't wait for the invitation as his tongue swept into the moist heat of her mouth, the craving for her so strong, it shook him to the core. He felt an answering tremor run through her body as she melt into him, all soft flesh and curves. He tasted innocent and sex and sweetness and fury mixed together in a powerful concoction.

She was addicting, potent, the chemistry between them highly volatile, burning up to thousands degrees. He wasn't simply kissing her, he was devouring her alive, feasting on her, long, hard kisses over and over because it wasn't enough. Her breasts were soft temptations against the fabric of his shirt.

Pulling back from the kiss with heavy pant, he looked at her half closed eyes. Her lips are now parted, as if waiting for him to returned, her cheeks flushed a rosy color. He brought up his fingers to traced the outline of her smooth skin. Stepping back abruptly, Sakura's eyes snapped opened. Her face flushed even darker when she finally grasped what they were doing.

Giving her one last smirk, he forced his body away from her to stepped into the waiting elevator. He didn't look back, afraid that his feet would carry him back to her. Then he grinned to himself.

It seemed that she wasn't immune to him after all.

Sakura stood there, feet unmoving as she registered what had gone on. Then she groaned out loud. Turning back to her office, she went in search for a bottle of Tylenol. She needed that really bad.

* * *

AN: chapter 2 is finally done. 

Thanks for all of the review. Over 40 reviews...yay me.

I'm finally out of the hospital. No more discussing hospital food...LOL.

I won't be updating for a while because I need to catch up with my school work as stuff, being gone for two weeks and all.

I hope you like this chapter.

Ja Ne.

* * *


	3. The Partnership

Chapter 3:::::_The Partnership_::::

.  
.

Don't own Naruto!

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakura glared at the computer screen in front of her with annoyance. The frustration vent with the confusion had her in a really bad mood since the meeting this morning ended. 

The almost bankruptcy, the offering partnership,...the kiss.

Wait, back up. The kiss?

It has nothing to do with the kiss. Not one bit. Sasuke did that because he wanted to riled her up. Sakura was not stupid. She knows how the business world system operate and no way was she ever going to fall to the simple trick.

Sitting back against the leather chair with a huff sigh, she threw the pen on the desk lightly. There's no point in trying to work when her mind was obviously not on the job subject. Linking her fingers together, Sakura bit her lips and winced. She'd remembered the soft lingering smell of musk and wood and spices combined together as she inhaled the sweet scented smell that rolled off of Sasuke. She'd bet that he had to used this kind of trick to get what he want from the female species.

After all, she'd done the same trick for years to stay on top of her job. Thing was, it hadn't crossed her mind that someone out there would make her feel the same way as she did to others.

The beeping sound of the telephone shook her out of her reverie.

"Sakura, Li-sama is here to see you." came the sweet voice of her assistant. "Should I send him in?"

"Yes please." replied Sakura as she pasted on a sweet smile for her brother. Schooling her features, she tucked her platinum blonde hair behind one delicate ear as the double oak door squeaked open.

Li stepped in with a charming smile. His casual black button down shirt was a little rumple along with the khaki slacks.

" Had a nice flight?" Sakura asked as she grin lightly.

Li took the seat in front of the desk and scowl. "You think? The plane was damn uncomfortable enough as it is without wenches poking and prodding me every ten seconds."

Sakura laughed outright. Li was known for his cuteness that had the ladies within fifty mile radius batting their lashes at him. Of course, he'd had inherited the deep emerald eyes from their parents. While hers reflected innocence and hidden knowledge, his were mysterious, confident and definite menace when angry. She'd loved him anyway.

"I take it those flight attendance were hitting on you again." Sakura stated.

Li scowled. " Hell yes. All I wanted for a long flight from New York was a peaceful sleep before arriving to Japan. You would think that those women would take pity on college student instead of bugging the shit out of them. Especially me."

Sakura's lips twitched. Li was a sophomore in New York University, currently major in Business administration and political sciences. Traveling from state to state was tiring especially when he didn't keep normal hours like other people. The bag under his eyes showed his tiredness and weariness from the long flight.

"How's Papa doing?" Sakura questioned.

Li's scowl shifted into a tight smile. " Same as last time. The doctor said that his chance of surviving through the third stage was slim to none."

Sakura tried not to cry. Her brother was weighting the heaviness of their Father on his shoulder alone while she couldn't even manage their company without the help of others. Her strong brother was a survivor, a true Haruno. Sometimes, she felt like she's just a little ant compare to him.

"Hey, don't start leaking. You know, I don't really take everything those white coat people said to heart. They'd predicted that Father wouldn't make it five months ago. Now look where it got him." Li said as he stood up and came to Sakura's side.

"I know. It's just that you're there taking care of him and have school at the same time while I'm here destroying the company to bits and pieces." Sakura sobbed.

"That's not true. I heard about the partnership from Father. He and I both think it's a...wonderful idea." Li said hesitantly.

Sakura stopped sobbing and looked at her brother. "Wonderful idea? Daddy thinks it's a good idea to let that power grabbing jerk into our business?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

Li chuckled as he ruffled her hair playfully. " Calm down, sis. It's not like I'm telling you to get into his pants or anything. " Li didn't miss Sakura's blush. "We both know that business will go bankrupt soon anyway, so having him there as a partner will just lighten our responsibility. If this company fall, he will along with us."

Sakura bit her lips and contemplate over what her brother said. True that he will share the responsibility but Sakura couldn't figure out for the life of her _why_ he would risk such a thing?

"Why did he offer in the first place?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Who knows what goes through his head." Li said lightly.

"Grudge? Revenge?" sakura remarked casually more to herself than her brother.

"For what? it's not like you knee him in the balls or anything." Li said jokingly.

Colors shot up Sakura's face as she tried to hide her face.

Her brother's gaze on her grew. "You did?"

Sakura nodded meekly. Her brother's chuckle escalated into a full blown laugh only heightening her blush.

"Did he deserved it?" he managed to sound normal.

"Oh yeah." Sakura gritted out as she remembered what happened.

Li continue to laugh harder. Sakura's lips quirked as she watched her brother laughed over Sasuke's expenses.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Sasuke threw the black ink pen on the desk carelessly as he sat back and rubbed his temple. Stocks of folders were stacked on his desk continually. It seemed that no matter how many times he read over files or document, the pile seemed to be getting higher and higher. Pushing the leather chair back, he stood up abruptly and walked toward the windows, looking over the busy city and the skyline of Tokyo.

The Uchiha empire was build at the heart of Tokyo with many buildings connected into one surrounded by the mega shopping complex that attracted thousands of tourists each year. His father had been managing almost every aspect of every business branch his grandfather had started. From electricity to telecommunications, from real estate development to retail, from shipping to internet, his father singled handedly took over the business at the tender age of twenty one. Now, retired and happy, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had been on vacation, hopping from the exotic sight of India to the classic elegance of Europe. Not a bad place to be when they're happy and obviously in love.

He took out a cigarette, lighted and placed it against his lips. He didn't bother to think about what the future would bring. All that he's ever done since graduating from Harvard School of Business with an excel GPA was focusing solely on managing the business into something more useful and powerful. Since his brother, Itachi Uchiha announced that he didn't want anything to do with the fortune, he'd extract himself from the long reach of Fugaku and left for Vadinar, a small coastal town located in India and build himself a fortune when he struck an oil well without the help of his inheritance.

He's glad that his brother had gotten what he'd always wanted, but his happiness was replaced by the heavy weight of responsibility that fell upon him when he graduated and left Massachusetts to come back to his homeland. His father had handed over every business relation into his name alone and now he's the sole owner of a multi-billion dollars empire at the age of twenty eight.

That's exactly the reason why he didn't have time for romance and all that stuff with the addition of didn't want anything to do with love. He's been brought up with nothing missing and everything he'd ever wanted. Surrounded by love and devotion from his parents as well people who are closed to his family, he'd known nothing but luxury of living the wealthy life of the billionaires. They had treated him as if he's the king of the world and that's how he'd grown into the shoes of the arrogance and one who know his own power.

That was the basic principle he'd been brought up by. The greed in human nature was a natural thing. Only the strong will survive in this world, therefore, the analogy 'Survival of the fittest' had suited him just fine. He didn't bother to care with anyone else or offered his help without any benefit in return. No one does anything in this world for free. Everything has a price and if one is willing to pay for it, he's willing to take it without question ask.

With the mention of owning over fifty percents of the world stock market, he was practically the youngest individual ever to achieved such thing, but that didn't stopped him from going further to grab more power. That had brought his mind to why he was willing to risk a part of his fortune over the Haruno industry? He was never foolish nor the fool. His father had taught him well about gaining everything and loosing nothing.

The soft sound of his secretary's voice interrupted him. "Uchiha-sama, Mr. Andrew is here at your request."

"Thank you, Mai. send him in." Sasuke said as he stubbed the half smoke cigarette into a crystal decorative ashtray. The double oak door slide opened noiselessly as a person stepped in.

"Thank you for being here today." Sasuke began in a natural tone.

"It was no problem." said Andrew, a tall man with light brown hair said with a smile. "I gather it was something important that you have to have me fly out here over night?"

"Somewhat. Scotch?" Sasuke asked as he nodded to the crystal flute on the table. Andrew nodded and lifted the glass to take a sip. "I need you to oversee the business in the state during my absence. I will be in Tokyo for a while."

"Ah. I heard you recently began a partnership at one of the company. I hope it's going well."

"It's a slow going but it's doing fine."

"Good. Don't worry about New York. I'll see to it personally." said Andrew.

"I trust you. How's Maria doing?" Sasuke asked in a softer tone when he inquired about Andrew's wife.

"She's doing fine."

"And Alexandra?" Sasuke asked with a quirk brow.

Andrew chuckled. "Like a little whirlwind. She's got her Mama in a panic every time she left the house."

Sasuke finally smiled. "Still the same, I see."

"When are you going to pay a visit to Maddy?"

"Hopefully soon. I heard that she's doing fine. Just lost her first tooth last week." replied Sasuke. Maddy was the orphan he's adopted three years ago when he had encountered a building on fire. Little Madison had captured his heart in a second with her big blue eyes and her curly blonde hair.

"Bring her over to New York sometimes. I bet Alexandra and Madison will hit it off nicely." Andrew suggested.

"I know. Two little tornadoes at the same place." Sasuke said fondly.

Andrew glanced at his watch and sighed. "I got to go if I'm going to catch my flight back home."

"You can use the company jet." Sasuke said obviously enough.

"And get trapped doing nothing but work all hours? No thanks. I'd like to see my wife and daughter when I land, not the chauffeur." Andrew said with a grin.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke shrugged as Andrew left.

Sasuke was caught up in all the paperwork when his secretary knock on the door. Mai poked her head in tentatively. At the age of sixty, she looked ten years younger due to the loving she'd received from her husband as well as her children. Or so she told him so far.

"Sir, I just confirmed the transferring you've asked for with the Haruno boards and they are delighted to have you join their company. I take it you would like me to change my office as well?" Mai said with a quirked brow.

Sasuke grinned. "After thirty years of working together with my father as well as myself, you know that I can't run my office without you."

Mai walked in and sat in the soft leather chair. "So you've said. thirty years ago, you were just a little whelp in a bundle and now you're the richest man on earth. I'm sure you would have done just fine without me."

Sasuke chuckled. Mai had always insisted that he need to settled down with a nice girl and have a big family. He'd always avoided the topic when necessary. He respected her and her decision. After three grandsons, Mai seemed to know more about men than women itself.

"Of course, you would have done more than fine if you have a woman to share your burden with." Mai went on airily.

Sasuke hide his grin. Here comes the topic. "If you say so."

"Hah! Boy, you're lucky you're born into this century. If you were born back in the 30's, the chances of you surviving all those diseases or shipped off to war are slim to none. That's why men get married at the age of seventeen or less."

"I know." Sasuke agreed easily enough. He didn't mind listening to her rambling on and on. It did wonder for his stress mind.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Mai accused with her eyes narrowed.

Sasuke laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm listening."

"I hope you get married before I die."

Sasuke's face fell into a grim smile. "You're alive and healthy. Don't talk about death."

"Hah! You never know what the future would bring. I'm not afraid of death. I've lived my life to the fullest."

"I'm glad."

"You listen to me, boy. You go out and find yourself a great girl and have lots of babies with her. You hear?"

Sasuke finally grin. "I'll see what I can do. No promises."

"I guess that's good for now." Mai finally agree.

"Have you eaten yet?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Not yet. Take me out for a hot date." Mai asked with a smile.

"You bet." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

* * *

..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So tell me, how's your dating life these days?" Li asked as he looked over the menu. They were seated in one of the small but exclusive restaurant three blocks from the building. 

Sakura rolled her eyes at her brother's bland question and took a sip of the long island ice tea. " I'm very busy with the whole business. I don't need a man to complicate my life."

"Really, Sis. if you don't start dating soon, everyone will assume that you're turning into a lesbian."

Sakura choked on her ice tea at her brother's remark. "Excuse me?"

"I said---" Li began.

Sakura shot him a glare. "I heard what you said. I just didn't think that you would said that."

"Oh, come on. I mean, you're very beautiful. If you want, I can set you up with one of my friend."

Sakura shuddered. "No thanks."

"All right. I will leave you alone." he agreed amicably enough. "You know---would you look at that." Li murmured as his eyes trained on a particular couple.

"What?" Sakura asked as she turned around to followed her brother's gaze. An elderly old woman and a young man was seated two tables away from them. The woman looked happy as she patted the young man on the cheek lovingly.

"I guess older women are attracted to younger men these days." Li commented casually.

"Maybe they're related." Sakura murmured as she looked back at her menu.

"I doubt it. The woman's expression on her face explained that she's content to be near his presence."

"You need to focus less on Psychology and more on something else." Sakura mumbled.

"So you say. Too bad, though."

"What is?"

"The guy is handsome." Li said. "In fact, I think I saw him somewhere before."

"Yeah?" Sakura said uninterested.

"Let me think." Li said as he furrowed his brows. "I got it. He's the heir to the Uchiha empire."

Sakura's eyes widened as she swung around to look at the couple. There it was, Sasuke was working his charm on the older woman, and it worked liked a charm. The older women was blushing slightly or was it the flush on her cheeks was caused by the warmth in the restaurant.

Sakura's face burst into hot flames as she memory of the kiss flashed in her mind. Moaning lowly, she sink even deeper into the chair and brought up the menu to cover her face completely.

"Maybe we should say hello to him." Li suggested as he made a move to get up. Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed her brother's hand to hold him in place.

"I don't think he'll welcome the intrusion. Let's just leave this place" Sakura said hurriedly as her gaze swung back to Sasuke. "I'm more in the mood for some Thai food."

Li narrowed his gaze on his sister and saw the slight flush on her cheeks. His face split into a wide grin before chuckling lightly.

"Oh. He's the guy you kneed in the balls, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura muttered.

"Well, in that case," Li said as he pried Sakura's hand away. "I _must_ meet him and see for myself just how arrogant he really is."

Sakura let out a frustrating sound as her brother walked toward Sasuke's table. Grabbing her Chanel purse, she dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table and followed her brother.

"Ah, the ever elusive Sakura Haruno." Sasuke began when she neared his table. "Fancy meeting you here."

Sakura covered up her glare with a fake smile, but Sasuke wasn't dull enough to miss it. Neither did Li and Mai "Same goes to you."

"What can I say. Just want to take my date somewhere nice." Sasuke replied as he nodded to the older woman sitting across from him.

Sakura covered her surprised with a tight smile. How dare the jerk kissed her and then had the gall to date someone else like nothing happened?

Sakura's brows furrowed. It's not like she care or anything who he decide to date or sleep with.

"Pish posh. Don't listen to the boy. I'm just his old lonely secretary whom he left tons of work for." the older woman said as she stuck out her hand. "My name is Mai Yazuki."

Sakura took her hand and forced a smile. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. This is my younger brother, Li." Sakura nodded toward her brother whom smile graciously and picked up Mai's hand before placing a kiss on the it. Mai laughed heartily.

"A charmer, I see." Mai commented easily when Li gave her a grin.

"Can't say the same about his sister, though." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura caught it and gave him a dirty glare.

"I didn't know you're in Japan?" Sasuke remarked when he signaled to the waiter to bring another two extra chair. Li took the seat easily enough while Sakura sat on the edge. She looked ready to bolt toward the exit any minute.

"Just came back from the state to visit my sister." Li said.

"I see. How's your father?" Sasuke asked Li, his eyes accessing the younger boy and then slid to Sakura who didn't point her glare anywhere else. He hid his smile. She looked like she's ready to chew him out any second now. He caught Mai's gaze and she winked at him.

"Same as always. Doing better though." Li replied.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I hate to cut this...lovely conversation, but we have to be on our way."Sakura said with a smile. Li nodded and he got up along with his sister.

"Of course. I apologized for keeping you here." Sasuke replied. "I'll be moving to the new office soon, so we can have more...lovely conversation often."

Sakura smiled as her eyes narrowed more. "I'll bet. It was nice meeting you, Yazuki-san."

"Nonsense. Call me Mai." Mai said with a wave of her hand.

"Alright." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Li shook hand along with some more words. Sasuke reached out and captured Sakura's hand and placed a tender kiss on the soft skin. Shock waves rolled off her and she snatched her hand back just as fast.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Sasuke whispered softly so that she was the only one who could hear him.

Sakura walked out muttering under her breath something suspiciously close to 'Arrogant, self-centered jerk.'

Sasuke laughed and Sakura doubled her pace with her brother trailing behind her.

Mai watched the whole exchanged with calculating eyes. She hide her smile when she saw the content expression on her employer's face.

_'Maybe, there's something there after all.'_

* * *

_A/N::Hope you like this chapter. As I said, this story will move very slowly because I want to have time developing each character into a real life person along with the plot line. Hopefully, this fic wil lturn out great in the end. _

_80 reviews for one chapter. I loooove you guys so much. _

* * *


	4. Just Two Floors Away

.  
.

_**Chapter 4:::::Just Two Floors Away::::**_

* * *

.  
. 

_**Don't own Naruto. Never has and never will.**_

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakura rolled over the huge bed and flicked her fingers over the alarm button to shut off the morning news. She groaned absently as her fingers vigorously rubbed her temple to alleviate the pain. She'd gotten home around twelve last night because she had to stay late at the office to finish up loose ends. 

During those three hours, she'd lost herself to the files after files of paperwork and writing post-it notes to leave for her secretary to schedule for meetings. Kira had taken a leave for the day when her mother ended up in the hospital for a broken wrist. She had let the girl go with the better luck with her mother.

Opening one eye, Sakura cringed as the flood of sunlight filtered her bedroom. She'd forgotten to close the blind last night due to tiredness. Now she'd wish she had done otherwise. seeing there's no point in going back to sleep, Sakura stepped off the bed into a pair of comfortable slipper by the bed. Walking toward the window, she stood there for a while to admire the freshly fallen snow from the night before. The white substance covered the huge yard of the garden and the path along the garage. She'd always loved the first snow of the season. It brought everything to a whole new perspective.

Sighing, Sakura forced her body to move away from the stunning view to the bathroom to get ready. Taking a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and wrapped the light blue satin robe around her body. Walking to her closet, she pulled out a black Chanel knee length skirt and a light blue dress shirt. She quickly got dress and made a face as she lifted the blonde wig and placed it on her head after she gathered her pale pink lock and twisted into a secure bun. Maybe, she should resort to dying her hair instead of wearing the damn wig everyday. Making a mental note to herself that she should get that done this afternoon, she slung her Louis Vuitton purse and grabbed her keys before heading out the door.

The morning traffic was unavoidable since the snow had made it impossible to drive fast on the slippery road. Stopping briefly at Starbuck, Sakura managed to snag a cup of coffee before heading to work.

The building was lively even in the morning hour. This was why she loved Tokyo. Compare to New York City, her birth place, this was no different, and she'd loved every minute of it. The loud chatter of people, the busy intersection, and the view. Northing can compare to this.

Parking in the private parking lot, her happy mood was dampened when Sakura spotted a sleek black Jaguar in the spot next to her own car. Slamming her car door with extra force, she scowled when the owner leaned casually against the rear of the car with an amusement evident on his handsome face.

'_Wait, handsome face? I must have crack my head against the wall in the shower this morning._' Sakura thought as she was dead set on ignoring the infuriating man. Even if it kills her. Placing her Louis Vuitton bag over her shoulder, she straightened her posture and walk, back straight past Sasuke. The clicking sound of her heels against the cement floor was loud against the silence. Sakura didn't have to walk far when she felt a pressure on her elbow.

Stopping abruptly, her eyes trained on Sasuke's fingers locked on her elbow. One dark delicate brow shot up without amusement, but Sakura didn't make a move to push his hands away.

"May I ask why you're straining me against my will?" Sakura asked coolly as she tried to calm her anger as well as her racing heart.

Sasuke grin lightly. "Is that what you call it?" he countered playfully, "I thought it was a good thing to invite you to take a peek at my new office."

"I have no free time to wonder around. I have work to do." Sakura shot back wrenching on her elbow but found it was no use. "And I would really appreciate it if you would take your offending hands away from me."

"Why the formality?" Sasuke asked. "I thought we were past that stage now." his fingers shot out to tuck a strand of blonde lock behind her ears. Somehow, the color didn't suit her innocent face at all. It made her more mature, more...experience.

"We aren't at any stage." Sakura hissed irritatingly. "I don't know why you think that by infuriating me would do you any good at all? Do you feel ecstatic by my misery?"

"Actually, I found that infuriating you would be healthy for me." he remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. Find someone else to aggravate to indulge your weirdness of living happily in someone else's suffering." Sakura shot back once again tugging on her arm. She let out a low groan when his grip didn't falter.

"Come now, Sak." Sasuke laughed lightly when she shot one of her venomous glare his way over the using of her nickname. "I just want to offer peace. All this animosity is not healthy for either of us and definitely sets a bad example for the employees. Don't you think?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you." Sasuke replied.

"I don't believe you. First you..."

"Humiliated me by kneeing me at the governor's ball." Sasuke finished.

"You deserved it." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"But I'm not pent up over that as much as before." Sasuke went on as if she didn't interrupt him.

"I'm not going to apologize." Sakura said haughtily.

"I didn't expect you to. As you said, I deserved it." he agreed readily enough.

Sakura was taken back by his agreement. She narrowed her gaze on him. "Do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

Sasuke chuckled. "The last time I check, no." he stuck his hand out in a hand shake. "So how about it, Ms. Haruno. For the good of the company, we'll put our differences aside."

Sakura looked at the hand for a minute before slowly extending her own hand into his. She didn't see him move so quick and the next thing she notice his enticing lips were on hers. His tongue trailed lightly over her outer lips, sucking and licking it gently. It lasted for a few seconds but it seemed longer.

Sasuke pulled back and grinned at her. "Great. Now that we've settled the first stage, how about an outing to complete the deal?"

His eyes twinkled as he stared at her still shock form. "This Saturday. I'll pick you up at nine o'clock in the morning sharp." he said watching her still form. "Dress casually. None of that stuff." he said nodding toward her high heels.

Sakura couldn't form a coherent thought or sentence as she nodded mutely, her addle brain was still trying to process the situation.

"Great. See you inside." Sasuke bid as he walked away with a smile on his face toward the elevator leaving the still stunt Sakura in the parking lot. He couldn't resist as he shout lowly.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Sasuke called out.

Sakura turned to glare at him coldly before muttering something under her breath and walked hurriedly toward the staircase instead of the elevator.

Sasuke laughed as the elevator door slid close.

* * *

.  
. 

.  
.

Mai sat down heavily on the leather chair as she finished the last if the folders. Putting the damn thing in alphabetical order was something she'd rather not spend her time doing. Speaking of which, her boss should be here by now. He'd never been late since she'd known him for the last seven years. Unless he had something important to do...

Mai stifled a sigh as she spotted three young employees glancing her way every now and then. Looking for a sight of Sasuke no doubt. Really, could they be more obvious? The office that had been set up was as posh as her last at the Uchiha Building. Figures, with a luxury that he can afford, Sasuke would settle for no less than a world class elegance.

Speaking of the devil, Sasuke stepped out of the glass elevator looking as meticulously as ever in his dark black Armani suit and a crisp white dress shirt underneath. The sole of his Italian shoes making soft noise against the marble floor.

"Morning Mai." Sasuke greeted as she gave him a smile.

"You're ten minutes late." Mai said with a knowing smile.

"New places always astound me." Sasuke defended as he walked into his new office complex.

"Bull. You never get lost. Your sense of direction is definitely from your father side." Mai shot back as she followed him.

"Hm. I like the decoration of this office." Sasuke said absently as he walked around to survey the room.

"I got one of the interior designer from the last time to decorate this office." Mai remarked sitting from one of the mahogany leather sofa and a dark matching heavy wood coffee table.

"Very original." Sasuke murmured as he took a seat behind the opposite loveseat of Mai.

"I'll say. My praise to the interior designer."

Mai laughed. " I'll be sure to tell him. He's been dying to meet you all last week."

"You don't say?" Sasuke remarked with a raised brow, a grin in place. "Still pinning over me, I see." he continued loud enough for the person standing near the door to hear him.

"Love, I would mope over you until you finally brake down and admit that you're gay." came a sugary sweet voice.

"Now, Pierre, you know your fiance would be brokenhearted if I stole you from under his nose." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Pierre put his hands on his chest and made a moaning sound. " I know love. When you finally get tired of those lumps of fats that passed for breasts, you know where to find me." he winked prettily trying to go along with the play because he knew that Sasuke Uchiha was nowhere being near gay. But a guy can hope, right?

"Sorry, Pierre, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Sasuke replied with a narrowed eyes though his smile remained in tact.

"Just letting you know the offer still stands if you decide to take up on it."

"Sorry to disappoint you, princess. I don't think it'll happen." Sasuke repeated.

"Hm." Pierre sighed and walked out.

Mai chuckled as she watched the retreating man. "I think you broke his fragile heart."

"If he's still alive after all those time I denied him, I'll say he'll get over it by tomorrow." Sasuke replied dryly.

"Alright. Enough about that. It's work time." Mai said as she got up from the chair and strode out of the office towards hers by the front door.

Throughout the day, occasional phone calls and folders being sent from different floor had Sasuke working until lunch time. He decided tom pass on the lunch break in order to finished looking over the finances that needed immediate attention. The system of finances was careless and sloppy. It was possible that whoever was in charge of this was just doing it to be done. Simple mistakes can be seen and Sasuke shook his head. No wonder the guy was fired. It was all pure luck that the mistakes was not major ones. With so many mistakes, it made him wonder why the company didn't go bankrupt sooner?

He'd bet that Sakura had not personally seen this particular record. Should he rubbed it in her nose for the hell of it anyway?

Mai poked her head inside the office and cleared her throat loudly. He looked up and gave her a smile.

"It's lunch time." she said plainly.

"I know." Sasuke replied looking back at the folder. "I wasn't going to take lunch break actually."

Mai scowled disapprovingly. "Nonsense. Buried in your work all day is not healthy."

"All right. You go on ahead first. I'll just finish this up."

"If you say so." Mai finally agreed. "Maybe I should get Miss. Sakura down here to talk some sense into your eating habit."

Sasuke chuckled. "If you can do that, I'll raise your salary by fifty percents."

Mai laughed and bid her goodbye with a promise that she'll check in on him.

A few minutes later, a low knock on the door interrupted his attention. A woman in her early twenties stood at the door with files in her hands. Sasuke recognized her as Kira, Sakura's secretary.

"Ms. Haruno said you needed these." she placed a couple of files on the desk. "and she wants your signature on the contract."

Sasuke placed the folder in his hands on the desk and picked up the new ones and put it back on the desk. The woman fidget as she waited for him to say something.

"I need those contract, sir." she finally blurted out, cheeks pinking slightly.

"I want to discuss some of the terms with Ms. Haruno herself." Sasuke said without looking up.

"Er...of course, sir." Kira said walking out. Sasuke chuckled lowly as he watched her retreating back. No doubt Sakura's word will be something amusing with profanity attached to it.

Like he'd predicted, Kira strode back into his office looking slightly nervous. "Miss. Haruno wants you to know that she'd rather eat dirt, walk barefoot through miles of fire, and kiss a raccoon."

Sasuke laughed. "I'll bet. Go, tell her I'll get someone to deliver these later on."

Kira looked relief as she nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her quietly.

"Kiss a raccoon, huh?" Sasuke repeated with a chuckled. He couldn't imagine someone would choose a raccoon over him. Maybe he should show Miss. Haruno how preferable he was over raccoons.

He could already imagined what she'll look like when she didn't get those contract.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Six o'clock came quicker than Sakura had anticipated. Dropping the pen from her grasp, she sat back and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She can imagined a relaxing bath with flower petals for scent. She can hardly wait. 

Sweeping around her desk for the new contract that she'd constructed a couple of hours ago, Sakura scrunched up her brows and walked out the door towards Kira's desk. Of course, Kira had already left since five thirty. On her desk was a post-it note. Sakura picked up the tiny slip of paper and groan.

Sasuke, a.k.a. the bane of her misery hadn't even sign the contract yet. Of course, being the only sole owner of the company before, she'd never have to wait for another approval over anything. Then enter Mr. Hotshot whose now in control half of the company.

Damn, sharing sucks.

Walking briskly toward the glass elevator, Sakura got in. It didn't take long for her to reach the fifty eight floor. Exiting the door, she strode purposely toward Sasuke's office. Most of the employees had already retire for the day save for a couple.

Sakura saw Mai at her desk packing her stuff and getting ready to leave as well.

"Evening, Mai." Sakura said with a smile. She liked the old woman very much.

"Evening, Miss. Sakura. I see you haven't gone home either." Mai replied.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I see the jer---Sasuke hadn't left either."

Mai laughed. "In his office since this morning. That boy is going to starve without any nutrition to sustain him."

"Good. That might take away some weight from his ego." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mai asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Nothing. I'm here to pick up the contract I sent earlier." Sakura remarked cheerfully.

"Oh. Go right in ahead. He still have them." Mai confirmed.

Sakura nodded and turned the door knob without bother knocking. She no longer felt like the boss around here anymore. She felt like she'd just enter the wolf's territory and the big bad wolf was waiting for her at the other side of this door.

"I need the contract and I need them now." Sakura said firmly without bothering with the greeting. She was still lingering near the door.

Sasuke looked up from his work with a small tug on his lips. "You still here?" he asked flippantly.

Sakura's gaze trained on him. " Obviously I wouldn't be here if you hadn't just sign the darn contracts already."

"Just been busy." Sasuke replied then his lips stretched into a grin. "Have you had a chance to look over some of the financial record over the last few months?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I didn't have time." Sakura said at last with a slight blush on her cheeks. Sasuke found the sight incredibly fascinating.

"I'll bet. If you did, you would have noticed a casual high prices on certain stuffs that's been bought." he remarked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura snapped striding toward him and placed her palms on the flat surface of the desk.

Sasuke's gaze traveled from the form fitting blouse that clung to her perfectly to the creamy skin of her slightly exposed breasts and up the span of her throat right to her flushed face, her slightly parted lips. Man, those lips he'd tasted this morning was like addiction. He felt his cock stirred and he shift uneasily.

"I'm talking about the mistakes that the last accountant made with calculating the profits. Not very reliable, was he?" Sasuke taunted. He didn't meant to sound like blaming her but her nearness done something to him. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"That's why he was fired." Sakura replied after a couple of seconds.

"But you didn't bother to find out the exact reason why he was fired in the first place?" Sasuke countered with a quirk brow.

"Jenichi is in charge of that department." Sakura shot back. "I don't tell people how to do their job when they already know how."

"I'll bet. How generous of you. It's amazing that your trusted employee didn't inform you sooner about the situation." Sasuke said reasonably.

Sakura bit her lips. he was sought of right, but she's rather walk around Tokyo naked than to admit to him. It will only serves to make his ego bigger than it already was.

"Look, I have had a long day. If you have any questions, we'll call a meeting tomorrow with the financial department and have a discussion on this." Sakura suggested. "Now, I just needed the contract signed so I can go home and relax after a long day dealing with you."

Sasuke almost smiled. He nodded and reached out to pick up the folder containing the contract and scanned through it quickly but thoroughly. He reached out for a pen and signed on the bottom of the paper before handing it to Sakura.

She reached out to take it. Her breath caught in her throat when his hands brushed and lingered on her skin longer than necessary. Snatching her hands back with brute force, Sakura cleared her throat loudly.

"I'll be going then." she said turning around.

"I'll be looking forward to Saturday." he called.

"I have plans." Sakura bit out.

"Cancel them." he said simply.

Sakura swing around and pinned him with a fulminating glare. "I don't have to cancel anything if I don't want to. You may own half of my company but you don't own me. Get that piece of information through your head."

He stood up and walked toward her. His height was a little intimidating compare to her small frame. Even with the three inches of heels, she barely topped his shoulders. "You should have said so this morning." he drawled slowly. Sakura bit her lips and blushed. "Or was it you were so speechless due to my highly kissing skill?" his voice dropped to a silent octave that send shivers down her spine.

"You wish." she said. It was meant to be an insult but it came out in a small voice. His woodsy and spicy scent assailed her nostrils and she involuntarily inhaled it.

"I don't wish." he whispered hotly tracing the span of her neck with his forefinger gently, barely touching her skin. " I know." he finished before swooping down and captured her lips in his, his mouth hungry, starving. Sakura made a sound of surprise and acceptance and her eagerness licked over him. He felt ready to ignite with pleasure of it.

Addictive, he insisted to himself, even as he held her face still and with one hard move, pinned her to the door with his hips. She was small, delicate and alluring...and she tasted better than anything he could remember. Her mouth was sweet and damp and open, her tongue stroking against his in search for dominant, as eager his his own yet less practiced.

Her hand dropped the folders onto the floor and reached up to clutched the front of his shirt, then drifted lower to his hips, sliding slow and easy, exploring with hunger that fueled with his own. As if relishing the feel of him, her fingers spread and her small hot hands teased him endlessly. Sasuke threw his head back, hoping, praying and panting that she'd touch him where he craved the most, trying to encourage her to do so.

And his cell phone rang.

Sakura jerked back with surprised and blushed furiously before pushing him away from her, panting, breathing heavily.

"Sakura, I..." Sasuke began licking his lips.

"I have to go." Sakura interrupted and fled the room. Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, trying to think what had just transpired seconds ago. He'd lost control with her, again. It seemed like he could never be close to her without acting like a complete caveman. The ringing of his cell phone continue and Sasuke's face scrunched up angrily. He picked up the offending device and tossed it out the opened window.

Looking at the bulge that strained against his pants, Sasuke gave a groan and dropped down on the chair. His eyes caught something on the floor.

The folder laid on the carpet where he was devouring Sakura moments ago.

Today turned out to be the worst and the best day of his life, Sasuke had decided when he gathered his Armani suit and loosened the tie around his neck.

Definitely something he hadn't expected to happen.

* * *

A/N:: Finally done with this chapter. It took me forever to come up with a plot for this chapter. Writer block is a total biatch. 

Hope you like this chapter. Drop in a review to let me know.

* * *


	5. One Step Forward

Chapter 5:::One Step Forward:::

* * *

Disclaimer::: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sakura made it to her house in record time. Despite all of the distraction in Sasuke's office earlier, she felt that it was partly her fault for being so weak to resist him. She didn't planned on being kissed senseless when she went to his office. Just looking to retrieve the contracts that he neglected to sign, but things always turned out differently when Sasuke is involved.

Unlocking the door to her huge mansion, Sakura had never felt so alone before. Li had insisted that he stayed at his old apartment an hour away from the mansion. He'd always been like that. Needing his own space to breath. His life was so together while hers was so falling apart under her eyes.

Unbuttoning her blouse, she draped them on the back of a chair before heading toward the bathroom. Turning the faucet and set it to a certain temperature, she squeezed in some scented soap and waited for the water to rise up. Unzipping her skirts and let it fall to the floor, she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was still flushed for some reason unknown. Reaching up to tug off the blonde wig, she set it aside and unclasp her bra and remove her panties.

Stepping into the warm luxurious water, she let out a sigh before settling in the tub. Relaxation was what she needed to get the unwanted thoughts out of her mind. Except that every time she closes her eyes, the image of her body and Sasuke pressed intimately against the wall while he devour her mouth, sucking and licking it, pushing her until the edge of oblivion and the brought her back again.

Shaking her head lightly to dispelled the image that conjured in her mind, Sakura quickly dip her head under the warm water, staying down there for a few seconds before heading back up to the surface. she glared at the bottled shampoo in front her thinking it was Sasuke's head she was glaring at instead.

After a short while, Sakura found relaxing in the bath did nothing to benefit her except getting rid of the cramps of her muscle, but she would rather have the cramps than other things...

Wrapping the bathrobe against her warm body, she quickly tousled her hair to dry before getting her cell phone out of her bag. Pressing the speed dial, she waited for the answer.

"Hello."

Sakura paused a bit before answering. "Mizuki san."

"Ah, Sakura chan, how are you?" Mizuki asked with her cheerful tone. She'd hired Mizuki as her father's private nurse since his heart attack incident. It was the fact that Mizuki was her late mother's best friend since grade school throughout her death. The other minor detail that she tried to overlook was that in the past years since her mother passed away, her father had found a solace in the comfort of his now close friend. Sakura would rather put that notion away until the time comes. Opening another can of worm now would be just complicate more matters at hand.

"I'd rather you drop the chan. I'm a twenty three year old woman." Sakura said lightly.

"Nonsense. I can't imagine you growing up so fast. Just yesterday, you were a baby running around the house with your father chasing you everywhere."

"That was twenty years ago." Sakura said with a smile remembering the time when her fathr would put down all of his important paperwork just to play with her when she asked him too. He'd even dropped his work late at night to tug her in and read her her favorite bedtime story when she woke up crying because of bad dreams.

"Time does goes by fast." Mizuki said with a sigh.

"How's father?" Sakura asked.

"He's getting better." she said after a while. Sakura didn't need to know what that tone meant. Lying was the only thing that seem to keep her sane that her father was not really dying.

"Mizuki, please." Sakura begged.

"He looked so...lost, Sak. He's look like he's given up." Mizuki said at last with tears in her tone.

"You have to convinced him, Mizuki. Please, he listened to you more than anyone. You have to convinced him that I'm doing everything I can to keep everything going smoothly. We're going to own our company once more." Sakura assured quickly.

"It's not about that, honey. He's damn proud of you. Both of you and Li. He talked about the two of you all of the time. He could never asked for a better children."

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura asked closing to tears.

"I heard him...the other day when he was in the garden." Mizuki said. "He was talking to the wind, I supposed. He knew that he's dying and he's sad that he wouldn't get to see you with a family of your own. He regret for getting so sick and put you through hell in his place. He said that you deserved what every women your age does. He wants to see you happily married with the right man and have lots of babies together."

Sakura was now sobbing quietly. She didn't think that something like this could happen to her family. her mother's death was something she could cope with because her father and brother was there for her. If her father were also to be gone, her life would be hopeless. "I got to go. Say hello to him for me."

"Alright, dear."

Sakura pressed the disconnect button and tossed the phone lightly onto the mattress. Falling backward against the soft down comforter, she closed her eyes to let the tears fall down freely from her eyes. She was starting to wonder what she did wrong or had she offended someone in the past life. If that was the reason...

_'Don't be stupid, Sak. You know something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.'_

_'I know that. I just didn't think it was that soon.' _

_"Well, maybe we can full fill his last wish.'_

_Sakura eyes narrowed. 'What are you getting at?' _

_'He wants to see you happily married, doesn't he? He's not going to live long---'_

_'The hell?' _

_'We both know that. Find someone to marry to make your father happy.' _

_'So you're basically saying that I should...I don't know, pay someone to be my pretend husband until my father hit the grave?' _

_'As low as you putting it out to be, yes.' _

_'You're crazy...lunatic...demented...insane...delirious---'_

_'Alright, I get the point, but just think about it. Making your father last wish come true will be something that you can give him. The last thing you can give him' _

Sakura didn't answer her conscience as she rolled over and shut the lamp by her bedside. Getting under the cover, she didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

.  
. 

.  
.

Sasuke took a long inhalation of the cigar. He's not much of a smoker or a drinker, but when times come, a little bit of them couldn't hurt him.

He'd took some work home to finished up, but things seemed like it's going out of his control. He'd hadn't intended to kiss her at all. Hell, he didn't even expect the ignition of fire that roared within himself when she was near. He was not a mere teenager who can't control himself around beautiful women. He'd been in that kind of situation plenty of time. Why would she be any different?

In his mind, he'd known exactly why she was different. She was the first woman ever to resist him, to ignore him as if he didn't exist. That had hurt a part of his ego, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. She was also drop dead gorgeous with killer body and a fiery personality. Not just a pretty face he'd always encountered but she possessed brain also. She would wrapped him up, leading him around before letting him loose again to realize how easy she was in control of him.

He'd tried to keep her at arm length like he did to every women in his path. Easy enough task, but when it comes to Sakura, nothing could compare to difficulty.

That woman is absolutely addicting and irresistible and irritating at the same time. She was also like a giant mood swing machine working over time.

And now bloody thanks to her, he was up in the wee of the morning smoking cigar and couldn't get his work done the previous night.

_'You just don't want to admit that the real reason you're up now was her kiss.'_

_'Keh, I ain't admit anything that's obviously a lie.'_

_'Lying to your conscience is one thing, but lying to yourself, that's just sad.'_

_'Who ask you anyway?'_

_'That's the beauty of having a conscience. You don't have to ask, I give you my opinion freely.'_

_'Well, feel free to shut up anytime.' _

_'Just where are you taking her this Saturday?' _

_'Keh. None of your damn business.' _

His conscience just laughed but left him alone at last. Still staring out at the light up city, he didn't notice the sliding door opening. A soft footstep came up behind him and a pair of soft ams wrapped around his waist. Sasuke didn't bother to turn around to see Celeste, an Israel supermodel. she was in town for the night and he'd needed some distraction. It was simple for him to call her for the night.

"Come back to bed, lover" she purred softly against his ear.

Sasuke took a drag of the cigar and out rubbed the tip against the crystal ashtray by a small decorative desk beside him. "No can do. I got to get to work."

"It's barely four in the morning." Celeste whispered as she started to kiss his neck.

"I have to go home to change first. Feel free to stay in for the day if you wish." Sasuke said as he bend down to brush a soft but barely touching kiss on her smooth cheek.

Celeste heaved a sigh. She knew that she couldn't get him to go back and spend a couple of good hours in her company anyway. Good god, the man first love was to his business.

"I see." she said at last. "Have a safe trip."

"Goodbye, Celeste." Sasuke replied as he pulled the bedroom door closed.

Celeste watched the man go with a sigh. Falling back upon the soft mattress, she finally let out a smile. He'd said that particular word to her once seven years ago. Deep down she knew that this will be the last time they'll ever met as a lover.

* * *

. 

"I need those contracts, Kira." Sakura said frustrated by the fact that she was stupid enough to leave it at enemy's territory. Today is the day that they're having a meeting with one of the corporation oversea. Without those contracts, through her hard work as well as the employees, would gone to waste. It would portray her inability to get simple things done on time.

"I thought Mr. Uchiha send one of his people from his department to give it to you already." Kira said apologetically.. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed and make sure they're in your hand before leaving for the day."

Sakura sighed but smiled. "It's not your fault that a certain pig headed, inconsiderate and annoying jerk didn't stick to his promises." Kira cough lightly while her eyes blinking back and forth between Sakura and the new person who had just entered the room. "I mean, I have never met anyone who is more obnoxious, egotistical, 'I'm-always-right' attitude.

"Ms. Haruno?" Kira said lowly.

"Seriously, it pisses me off so bad. God, sometimes, I just want to---"

"Do you always ramble useless things to your secretary? Honestly, she should get paid over time just by sitting here listening to your complaints." came a new voice.

Sakura's back stiffened as her face turned white then a furious blush creeps over her feature. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Clearly, only one person so far who had the smooth voice that made her want to crawl under a rock and die right now. She can imagined his smirking face already. Or was he mad that she had talk behind his back? God, why was she so stupid in the first place?

"I wouldn't be complaining if someone kept their promises and have the contract deliver in time!" I snapped.

"If I remember correctly, you were in my office yesterday, but you were...distracted by my kis---?"

Sakura quickly clamped her hands over his mouth just as he was about to finished the sentence. Her face blushed madly while she muttered under her breath. Kira was stifling in her laugher in which resulted in choking sounds and snorts.

"We'll be in the board room if anyone needs us. We have something to discuss before the meeting." Salura said as she walked toward the board room with Sasuke.

Sasuke was trying to hold in his laugh as he watched the blond woman walked rather angrily in front of him. She'd given him her rear view which sway from side to side hypnotically. The white pencil skirts fitted her bottom perfectly as her maroon blouse complemented her top figure. Her tiny feet was encased in a pair of white stilettos with a slim heels. God, how can she walk like that with that blasted stick of a heels? He'll never figure it out, but she projected a rather steamy fantasies into his head.

Even Celeste, the supermodel couldn't compare to the spitfire in front of him. Celeste had the most beautiful body he'd ever lay eyes upon, high firm breasts and a fine behind. It made him wonder what Sakura would look like underneath all the layers of clothes? Would she be less than perfect? Not likely. he'd been particularly attached to her breasts since yesterday. The mount of soft yet firm flesh had fitted perfectly between the palm of his hands as he gently massage them as his mouth attacked hers, explore the deep virgin cavern of her untrained mouth. Lord, just the mere thought of what had transpired between them yesterday had him groaning in despair already.

A rolled up wad of newspaper flew toward his face as his hand shot up easily to catch it before it had a chance to reach his face. He quirked a brow at the thrower who had a mulish expression on her face. His lips lifted up slightly at the sight.

"You have a bad aim." he remarked casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"That's not the point. You were staring." she snapped rather irritatingly yet the blush on her cheeks didn't disappear.

"It's perfectly natural for men to stare at beautiful women." Sasuke stated as he pulled out a chair for her. Sakura took a seat rather in a robotic fashion before she spoke again.

"You think I'm...beautiful?" she asked dumbly.

Sasuke hid his smile. The girl looked as lost as a duck in New York City. Of course she's beautiful!

"You don't agree?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm not beautiful." Sakura mumbled, her eyes looking anywhere except the man sitting near her.

Sasuke's fingers took a hold of her chin gently, turning her to face him directly. His smoldering eyes were incredibly shining with something that she couldn't comprehend. He was easily a foot taller than her and he was rather muscular, yet his touch was unimaginably gentle and warm. The fluttering in her stomach only worsen te effect the effect he'd had on her.

"You're very beautiful." he stated firmly then his voice gone softer. " Impossibly beautiful. From the top of your head to the tip of your very stylish toes. You don't see yourself the way other sees you. I don't imagine that's impossible since you're very naive, but you have everything a woman should have. Curves, personality, brain and spunk." his fingers trailed down to the exposed area of her neck and he stroke the delicate flesh gently, barely touching her skin at all. The goosebumps rising on her skin was all the proof he need to know how she felt that moment.

Sakura flicked her tongue out to licked her dry lips. He was suddenly mesmerizing. Gone was the obnoxious man whom she'd just encountered minutes ago and in his place, a more poetic man sprout his wings. This man was more confusing than anyone she ever had met. How was she supposed to control her racing heart, which was ready to burst out any moments, when she couldn't make up her mind whether she'd even like him or not.

Sasuke watched at her pink tongue darted out to trace her full lips. He knew she didn't have any idea how delectable and provocative she was at the moment. If she had knew, she would not deliberately done that on purpose. Of course not. She wouldn't have done anything to make him come anywhere near her. That is why he found her action to be seductive, charming even. She does things without thinking of the alternatives thoughts that went through his head.

Then it hit him. What had he said to her? Had those thoughts really went through his head when he think of her? Not once in his life had any of the words he's just said ever came out of his mouth. Not even as a lie. He didn't want to scare her away with his words yet he found himself shied away from her. Since when had Sasuke Uchiha shied away from beautiful women? Never. He never had and he would not start now.

"Of course, if you still don't believe me, there's alway the alternatives I'm willing to show you." he said in a teasing tone.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Sasuke had expected her to slap him, instigate another battle of wits between them. What he hadn't expect was her reaction. Lips curving into a heart stopping smile that left him in the ditch, then her laughter came after that. The sound was like ringing silver bells that reminded him of the holidays.

"You're hopeless." she said when she'd calmed down a bit. " Save it for one of your ladies. I'm not going to fall for the oldest trick in the book."

Sasuke shoot her one of his mock glare. "Well, sorry for trying to boost up your self esteem. See if I would do it again." he said in a childish tone that had her smiling. "Keh, I'm just trying to help, and what do I get in return? Not even an ounce of respect or even a Thank you." he continue to mutter under his breath as he got up to take his rightful seat at the far end head of the table.

_'Sometimes, he's just like a five year old kid with a sore tooth.' _Sakura thought to herself.

_'You know, for a guy, he's not bad at all.' _

_'No, not bad. But definitely troublesome.' _

_'He is rather thoughtful, isn't he?' _

_'Really, I hadn't noticed.' _

_'Don't be a flip. He tried to console you when you didn't sound so sure about your appearance without exuding the sexual tensions. Had any man ever done that to a woman if he didn't want to get into her panties?'_

_'Sasuke doesn't need to use that dirty trick for women to fall for him.' _

_'I don't imagine he does.'_ her conscience chuckled.

Sakura tried to composed her face as she straightened her clothes as her secretary announce the arrival of the Foster Corporation.

Sasuke was a natural born leader, Sakura had observed. He was the dominant party of this meeting as he kept their client entertained and focused on the given subject. All of the men are very well informed and loved to hang onto his every word. She felt herself falling into that category also, but she tried to resist. His charms and attractiveness had the two ladies sitting next to their husband giggling like school girls rather than married women.

As the meeting progressed, so was the tension in the room subsiding. They had finished talking about the deal and Foster Corporation had decided to join and fund for the next project. They had seated in the board room now, making friendly conversation. Sakura found Mr. Foster a rather flirting man in his youth. He kept teasing her and she replied as such. She laughed and from time to time, she would catch Sasuke looking at her oddly with a twitching of his mouth. After the third time, she decided that whatever he's thinking, he could keep it in his head for his private amusement.

The meeting adjourned an hour later. The client was very satisfied that they left with a smile on their faces. Mr. Foster and his wife had even invited them both to his ranch in Montana anytime if they want to take a tour down in the Middle America. They both had taken the invitation politely with a promise that they will be visiting.

" I hope you have a pleasant tour of Tokyo before heading back to the stateside once more." Sasuke said to the Fosters.

"Oh yes. The Kagaki Spa was the best. I had a great time soaking in their special blended herbs bath." Mrs. Foster, who had insisted that Sasuke called her Wanda.

"Ah, of course. I remember my mother nagging my father to take a dips with her so he wouldn't be stress out so much from working." Sasuke replied lightheartedly.

"Well, I tried to tell Joe here that he ought to do the same." Wanda said teasingly.

Sakura smiled at the couple. They look so much in love that it shines in their eyes whenever they look at each other.

"Ms. Haruno, it's a great pleasure to get to know you." Wanda said. "I've always wanted a daughter. What wouldn't I give to have one like you." she said with a mock sigh. "You too, Mr. Uchiha."

Sakura chuckled. "I'm flattered, and please, call me Sakura."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm flattered for being mistaken as a woman." Sasuke replied teasingly.

They laughed at his implication. Soon, the Fosters left leaving th two together again.

"You feeling okay?" Sasuke asked when they were out of earshot.

Sakura looked slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You barely speak during the meeting." he pointed out obviously.

Sakura turned away so he would see her blush. She couldn't possibly said that she was busy ogling at him while he did the talking. Of course, his ego was already big. No need to inflated anymore.

"Well, you did all the talking." Sakura muttered as she busied herself collecting the folders from the meeting.

"You should be grateful that I made the deal within thirty minutes." Sasuke bragged.

"You did okay."

"Just okay? ouch, I'm hurt." Sasuke said clutching at his heart in a dramatical way.

Sakura laughed. "Oh stop it."

"I'm usually told that I'm a tiger when it comes to business dealing." he said in a proud tone.

"A tiger?" Sakura repeated with a doubtful tone. "Are you sure they didn't mistaken you for a dolphin instead?"

"Keh! A tiger is a tiger." he insisted.

Sakura laughed. "Okay." she finally agree.

"Why don't you laugh often?" he question out of the blue.

"What?"

"You have a beautiful laugh."

Sakura blushed. "And why don't you acting like a gentleman often?" she countered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Point taken. Truce for the day?" he stuck his hand out.

Sakura looked at his hand with a slight doubt. The last time, she was in the same similar situation, and she still remember how it had turned out to be.

"I don't bite. Hard." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura shook her head before putting her own hand in his. The same warm and tingling feeling shot up through her skin.

"Just for the day." Sakura repeated.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he nodded. "I don't want to come to work and not argue with you. Imagine how boring that would be?"

"I'm glad that my misery is you happiness." Sakura grumbled loudly.

"How bout we take an early lunch for the day?" he suggested.

Sakura thought it over before nodding her head.

Lunch sounds like a perfect idea.

For the first time in a long while, Sasuke Uchiha finally took a lunch break.

They didn't catch all the smiles and giggles and whisperings that the employees shot their way when they made way through the building.

* * *

. 

Finally done for this chapter. It takes forever for this chapter to come together. Writer block is a total Bch.

I'm so glad that I got so many review for the last chapter. I'm happy that most of you actually enjoy the slow relationship that Sasuke and Sakura shared.

Drop in a review to let me know what you think!!!!!!!


	6. Lunch Date

Chapter 6:::**Lunch Date**:::

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciated it, especially that this story has nothing to do with the original plot line. I'm glad that you guys like my Alternate Universe story. I'm glad that I got no flames for this story yet, though I hope it will remain that way. Flamers give me nothing but discouragement.

Answer to the question whether Sasuke gets to see Sakura's real hair color: It's in the next chapter. So stay tune.

* * *

Sasuke took her to a small quiet French restaurant that was by the Recreational Park. They were immediately seated by the window, one that had the most amazing view to the thick trees and ponds with ducks and geese floating elegantly in the water.

It was a short walk, in her opinion. They had discussed all of the recent politics and new movies. It was almost an enjoyable afternoon. Away from work and havoc, she found the outside life of Tokyo at eleven o'clock in the morning rather undisturbed.

The waiter came by and took their order quickly. They both decided to go with the house special of Wild Alaskan and Smoked Salmon; Apple, Celery and Baby Watercress; Jalapeño Emulsion. The waiter took down the order with an unnecessary smile her way, but Sakura smiled tepidly not wanting to encourage him.

When the waiter left, she heard Sasuke chuckle across from her.

"What is so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing. I just found something incredibly funny." Sasuke replied with a chuckle. "Would you like to know?"

"Not particularly." Sakura replied dryly. "Whatever it is, please keep it inside your mind."

"You're not even slightly interested?" he cajoled playfully.

Sakura bit her lips as if she was really considering it, the she shook her head. "Nope."

He smiled. "It was worth a try."

"I'll bet." she replied.

"So, tell me, I noticed that your Japanese is slightly off. You're not a native here, are you?"

"I was born and raised in New York almost my entire life. I moved here just a couple of years ago when I graduated from New York University." she replied taking a sip of the ice cool water.

"Lively place in New York." Sasuke remarked mildly, he gripped the fine crystal with his long fingers yet making no move to drink it.

"It's great. I loved strolling along Central Park every evening just to get the feel of the place." she said with a smile.

"I'm willing to bet that your mother really missed Japan after a while." he joked.

Sakura's face brightened a bit. "Mama is German and she's a Broadway Star. She felt at home in New York just like she did on stage."

"You're half German?" he asked surprised.

Sakura laughed. "You can hardly tell. I got a lot of my father in me. Li, however, got a lot of Mama's look."

"I guess. You're eyes and hair are a distinction, though."

"Mom has the greenest eyes I have ever seen. When she smiled, her eyes lit up like a sparkle star in the midnight sky."

"I guess you got her dreamy imagination, too." he remarked with a smile.

"I guess I do. Mom loved being the Star. She's comfortable in front of almost everyone." Sakura said. " I guess many people that knew her expected me to follow in her footstep also."

"Why didn't you?" he asked curiously.

"I was never patient enough to learn Ballet. Mama and Papa tried to enroll me in dance classes but I always ended up messing most of my dresses while playing with the neighbor kids." Sakura said with a giggle.

"I was always the quiet one when I was little." Sasuke said with a shrugged.

"You?" Sakura gasped in surprised. "I would have never guess!"

"Don't sound so shock. I was the quiet one with girls always surrounding me." he said defensively. "I was the cutest one out of any of the kids I hung out with. Even my brother."

"I guess the saying is true after all. It's always the quite ones." she joked.

"I got charms even when I was little." he said with pride.

"Player since birth, eh?"

They both laughed at the implication. The waiter chose the moment to show up with their food. They dined with good natured jokes throwing back and forth between the two.

After they're done with lunch, they decided to take a little stroll in the park. The snow covered the area with white sparkle blanket. The crunching sound of snow being crush softly underneath their shoes as they discuss random topics. Sakura almost let her guard down every now and then, laughing and teasing him.

"I guess we should head back now." Sakura commented as she glanced down at her crystal Chanel watch.

"I guess so." Sasuke agreed as they both turned to leave the park.

The walk from the park to the building was a short one. With a little debate between the two about politics and well as which movies were worth seeing, they almost forgot about all of the works that wait for them back a the office.

Upon entering the building, many pairs of eyes were staring directly their way, just like when they left the building an hour ago. Sakura started to squirm when she caught one of the girl giving her a thumb up sign.

_'They looked great together.'_ one of the secretary whispered as they bypassed toward the glass elevator.

_'Are they going out?'_

_'If they aren't, they definitely should. Just look at the way they look at each other.'_

At this, Sakura's face burst into flames as she hurriedly pressed the button for the door to close faster. Apparently, it wasn't fast enough for her to hear the last comment.

_'They both are rich and beautiful looking. when is the wedding date again?'_

Sakura groaned and leaned back against the elevator wall, closing her eyes tightly. Her face was still flushed with colors. She didn't dare to look at Sasuke. He was probably as embarrassed as she was for the little misunderstanding.

"Well...that was interesting.'' he finally said at last, though his tone didn't confirmed her suspicion of embarrassment.

Sakura finally turned to look at him and she groan some more. He was wearing the most incredible smirk on his handsome face, his hands neatly tucked into his neatly pressed trouser.

"Don't remind me." she muttered out.

"Relax. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens all the time when two incredible beautiful looking people, me to be exact to be gossiped about by the public."

Sakura tried to hold onto her scowl but a giggle passed through. "Arrogant."

"Damn straight." he replied proudly. " I'll pick you up tomorrow promptly at nine o'clock."

"Excuse me?'' Sakura cleared her throat. In truth, she found herself waiting for Saturday all week.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about our little...mutual understanding get together." he teased lightly.

Sakura blushed. "Well, can't say that I'm anxious to go or anything."

"I'll bet." he remarked.

The elevator door slide open quietly as Sakura gave him a nod and walked out toward her office, a smile barely suppressed on her face.

"Remember, dress casual." he called out as the elevator slid close.

For the first time, Sakura found herself thinking of what to wear for tomorrow.

* * *

. 

.  
Sasuke walked toward his office while whistling an off tune song. He didn't catch the looks that his employees shot his way. he stopped at Mai's desk to offer her a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mai. When is my next appointment?''Sasuke asked.

"In twenty minutes.'' she replied, her eyes narrowed lightly. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why, I'm always happy to be here." he replied innocently.

"Don't try to fool me boy. I have known you far too long to take that kind of crap." Mai replied.

"I went out to lunch, that's all." he said off handedly.

"Well, you don't say? Who had enough sense to drag you to feed yourself finally? Don't tell me it's one of your ladies, because I don't believe it."

Sasuke just smiled and opened the door to his office. "Let me known if my appointment is here."

Mai released a huge grin as soon as her Boss's door closed. She'd heard about their early lunch. It was flying around the building the moment they left together.

"I knew she was good for him." Mai said out loud before going back to prepare the paperwork for the day.

Sasuke took his seat behind the huge desk and smiled. He actually had a great time today. It was far too long that he could remember when he actually had lunch with a woman who is not interested in sleeping with him. He had a debate with her on almost every topic. From classic work of Shakespeare to Charles Dickens' work. She surprised him with her knowledge of English Literature as well as her knowledge of politics and business.

He was actually surprised that she was half German. He would have never thought of that without being told. Of course that her Japanese was slightly off like he pointed out, but the way she spoke the language was seductive with a hint of German accent. He found himself staring at her perfect lips every time she opened her mouth to speak. He found himself waiting for her smile, her laugh that made him think of silky sheets and steamy night with very visual fantasies coming to life.

Yet, yet she didn't make him feel that he had to jump into bed with her to keep his interest in her at all. Sure he was distracted by her, but he was anxious to hear her opinions as well on a certain matter. Sasuke didn't want to comprehend this new feeling he was receiving. It was similar to the way his father felt for his mother. And that realization had almost knocked the breath out of him.

He was not in love with Sakura Haruno. It can't possibly happened this quick. It had to be lust in disguise in the form of love. It had to be or otherwise...

"Sir, Mr. Kakashi is here." announced Mai.

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. "Thank you, Mai. Send him in."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you need?" Mai asked over the phone.

"...Yeah. A cup of the strongest coffee. No sugar."

"Yes sir." Mai answered with concern lacing her tone. He knew that she was worried over his caffeine habit, but he really need it after all the thoughts that ran through his mind just now.

The door creaked open an a man in his mid forties stepped in. He was impeccably dressed in dark blue business suit and a leather satchel on his other hand.

"Mr. Kakashi. Nice to meet you, again." Sasuke greeted.

"Drop the act, Sasuke." Kakashi replied taking the seat on the leather chair across from Sasuke.

"Yes, sir." he chuckled at his mentor behavior. Kakashi had been his father best friend as well as Sasuke's mentor through business world while he was in the states. Kakashi was a professor at Harvard University in Business and Finance and Sasuke was lucky enough to have him as a teacher as well as a close family friend.

"So, what brings you all the way across the globe?" Sasuke asked as Mai enter the office and set the cup of coffee in front of him and a cup of steamy hot tea for Kakashi.

"Your father was concern for the purchase of Haruno Industry all of the sudden." Kakashi replied dryly.

"I assure you that I'm not planning to go bankruptcy any time soon, and it's partnership, not sole proprietorship."

"Are you on crack when you made the deal, Uchiha? The Industry's chance of bouncing back on its feet in the next couple of months is slim to none. I thought I taught you better than this." Kakashi shook his head.

"I like challenges." Sasuke answered evasively.

Kakashi stared at him in shock for a minute before opening his mouth and then closing it again. "I see." he said at last. "You've completely gone insane."

Sasuke grinned. Leave it to Kakashi to blow things out of proportion.

"I should phone your father to tell him that his pride and joy had gone insane completely and he should cut his vacation short. I don't think your mother would be please. She really like Panama too." Kakashi muttered under his breath as he reached into his pocket to withdraw a cell phone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned over to snatched the device out of Kakashi's fingers. "Enough with the drama. I know what I'm doing."

" According to my sources, I understand that the rightful owner of the company is in New York at the moment because of his heart condition, am I correct?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Even the owner had abandoned the company, so why the hell are you trying to salvage it for?"

"Where ever you get your source from really need to do a better job at digging up information. Kazuki left his children in charge while he's gone to the states to recover."

"And who is this other..."

" Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haruno is here. She said she need to discuss the work about next weeks meeting with the Board Directors.'' Mai cut in over the receiver.

Sasuke hid his grin. "Send her in." he replied then turn to Kakashi who had narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're about to find out."

The door clicked open soundly as a young woman stepped into Kakashi's view. From the tip of her pedicure toes, up to her slim legs to the white skirt that cut moderately above her knees to the fitted blouse and finally his eyes traveled up to her face.

A pair of bright emerald met his gaze with a slight pink blush on her pale cheeks. A slashing brows, a small cute nose and a pair of full lips greeted his gaze. Giving the woman once last glance, he turned to look at Sasuke with an appreciative nod.

"Ms. Haruno is the original owner of the industry." Sasuke introduced. "Kakashi-sensei is my mentor as well as one of my father's close friend." he said to Sakura.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Sakura strucked her hand out in a shake. Kakashi took it in a firm grip and gave her a small smile.

"Same here." Kakashi replied. "Well, I should be on my way." Kakashi said getting up from the comfortable leather chair. "I'm glad we met." he said to Sakura. " Stop by sometime, Uchiha."

Sasuke grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

Sakura nodded as she watched the man walked out the door.

"Can't get enough of me earlier?" Sasuke teased as he turned toward her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smack him with the folder. "Arrogant jerk."

Kakashi smiled slightly as he heard the two in the office bicker. Taking out his cell phone, he pressed the speed dial and lifted the device to his ear.

"Fugaku, you don't have to worry about your son. He has a legitimate reason to his action." Kakashi spoke as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"You don't say? Well, what is it?" Fugaku pressed impatiently. He was in shock when news reached his ear while he was in the Bahamas with his wife Mikoto. He never took his youngest son for a fool in the business world, but his choice of buying half of a bankrupt company had almost changed his mind.

"Well, it depends on how much you are willing to bet that his legitimate reason is after all, a completely stupid scheme?"

Fugaku sighed. " Tell me first."

"I think your stubborn pig headed son had finally met a woman who has the galls to stand up to him."

Fugaku waited for a moment before bursting out chuckling. "You don't say. Put me down for three hundred dollars that he'll bring her home next month."

"You sound so sure." Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke loved challenges. He's not going to loose to anything. If this woman had Sasuke full attention like you claimed, he's not going to let her get away."

"Wait and see old man."

"Oh, Kakashi, one more thing." Fugaku said over the phone. "Keep the bet from Mikoto. I don't feel like having my ears burned by her lecture."

* * *

Sakura tears her closet apart trying to find 'casual' clothes, except she had none of those. Her closer was filled with endless supply of business suits and skirts and designers blouses. 

"Damn. Should have done some shopping first." Sakura mumbled to herself as she finally plopped down on the carpeted floor and sighed. She didn't even own a pair of sneakers.

"Miss. Sakura, do you need any help?" a maid said as she stopped by.

"...Actually, I do." Sakura replied getting up from her rather pathetic position on the floor. "Do you know any casual clothing store that open at this hour?"

The maid's eye widened. "Casual clothing, Miss?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"...My sister owns a clothing store about fifteen minutes drive from here. I don't think it's any to your taste..."

"Is she still open?" Sakura asked hastily.

"Well, she's about to close up at this hour but I can phone her that you're coming or..."

"Would you do that?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Thank you so much." Sakura said with a smile as she hurriedly ask for direction and grabbed her car keys.

After fifteen minutes drive, she finally located the store. It was moderately small yet comfortable. Parking her car, she walked across the street and pushed the door opened.

"Hello. You must be Miss. Haruno." said a woman. She was in her mid thirties, rather plain looking and on the plum side. Sakura found her smile warm and she couldn't help but smile back.

"That's me. I'm sorry for asking you to open up late for me." Sakura replied sheepishly.

"Nonsense. I was very grateful that you let her have a month off when our Mother passed away last year." the woman said. "By the way, my name is Asaka."

"Please call me Sakura."

"Alright, Miss. Sakura---"

"Just plain Sakura will be good."

Asaka hesitated. "Sakura. it is. Do you have anything particular in mind?"

"Well, maybe jeans and shirt and sneakers would be good." Sakura said.

"Alright, let's see." Asaka said as she moved down the aisles grabbing a couple of jeans and numerous shirts on her way here and there.

"Here, try these on." Asaka said as she passed the clothes onto Sakura's arm.

"Alright."

After many outfits, Sakura decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white three quarter length sleeves shirt.

"Wow. Even in simple clothing, you still shine, my dear." Asaka said with a huge smile.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

Sakura paid for the clothes and drove back toward her house, anxious for tomorrow to come earlier.

_'What am I saying?'_

_'You're acting like a teenage girl who can't wait to go on a date with her first boyfriend.' _her conscience replied dryly.

_'Am not.' _

_'Must be nice to live in denial. Does the sun shine there too?' _

Sakura rolled her eyes as she passed a yellow light._ 'Alright, you made your point. But you know, he's that bad.'_

_'I'll say. haven't you noticed?'_

_"What's that?' _

_'He has a really nice smile.'_

_'Really, I haven't noticed.' _

_'Lying to others is one thing, but lying to yourself, that's just bad.' _

_'Okay, so he does, big deal.' _

_'And a gorgeous eyes, amazing face, perfect hair, beautiful body. Need I go on?' _

_'What's this really about?' _

_'You know what this is about. How long has it been that someone had really paid attention to us?' _

_'Not that long.' _Sakura said defensively.

_'I won't mind spending sometime with him, maybe longer if you just breakdown and admit that you like him.' _

_'Unless you're talking about him screwing us in some cheap hotel, I'll say forget it, and **I don't like him.**' _Sakura snorted.

_Her conscience laughed. 'All right. Just wait and see, We're attracted to him. I know I'm right.'  
_

Sakura grimaced as she parked her car in the driveway and got out. Grabbing her bags of clothes from the trunk, she made way inside the house. It was barely nine thirty, the sky had already darkened with stars shining brightly in the midnight sky. Her conversation with Sasuke earlier in the day came back to her.

'I guess you got her dreamy imagination, too."

Sakura smiled. "I guess I do." she murmured absently before another voice invaded her mind.

"I won't mind spending sometimes with him, maybe longer if you just breakdown and admit that you like him.''

"I don't like him."Sakura grumbled as she stalked toward the front door.

_"I don't"_

* * *


	7. Out of This World

**Chapter 7**::::**Out Of This World**:::::

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sakura slammed her fingers down on the ringing alarm clock and groaned. Rolling from side to side, she tried to keep her eyes close from the shining sun. Apparently, she'd forgotten to draw the curtain close, again.

Rolling off the bed, she slipped her tiny feet into the waiting warm slipper underneath the bed. It was out of pure habit that reminded her back in New York of the floor of her penthouse. She had requested a marble covered floor instead of rug ones. The warm feeling of the slippers covered her feet was heavenly. Glancing at the grandfather clock, she was surprised to see that it was already eight. That means she had only an hour to get ready.

Walking to the bathroom briskly, she turned on the shower to a moderately warm water before jumping in. It didn't take long for her to go through her morning toiletries. Changing into the set of clothes she bought last night, she dried her hair and set the blond wig in place.

''I wonder when I have to stop with this annoying wig.'' Sakura grumbled to no one in particular before glancing at the clock by the bedside. Eight thirty. She still have time for breakfast.

Grabbing her purse, she went downstairs to find her breakfast already set on the table.

"Uh..." one of the maid was tongue-tied as she tried to access to the new boss. Clad in a casual clothing, she looked like any normal woman her age look. Nice and casual.

Sakura bit her smile back. "Smells good." she commented as she took a seat.

"Of course, miss. Chef Louie made your favorites today."

Sakura's stomach grumbled as she blushed slightly. Shotting the maid a sheepish grin before digging into her breakfast of strawberry pancakes drenched in maple syrup along with a bowl of fresh fruits and a glass of orange juice.

She didn't really have time to prepare herself when the door bell rang and the butler announced Sasuke's present. He looked less threatening in his khaki slacks that showed his strong legs and a white button down shirt.

Sakura arched one brow as her eyes drifted toward the waiting Grandfather clock near the cream colored wall. Nine o'clock on the dot.

"Right on time." Sakura rumbled as she shoved the rest of her breakfast into her opened mouth causing Sasuke to looked somewhat shock to say the least.

"I have never would have thought the day Sakura Haruno shoving food into her mouth." Sasuke said with mocked surprised.

Sakura thumped the glass of empty orange juice on the table and pouted. "It was a good breakfast, I'll have you know."

"I'll bet." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "Are you about ready to go?"

Sakura nodded as she got up from the cushioned seat to get her coat. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke's eyes were drawn to her pert behind that was encased inside the soft jeans.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked as she bend down to put on the sneakers. Sasuke's eyes were still trained on her ass that he barely heard the question.

"It's...a surprised." he answered distractedly.

"Should I be scared?" Sakura teased as she put on her coat.

"Keh!" Sasuke scoffed.

They were out the door and into Sasuke's waiting sleek black Jaguar the next minute.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

.When he said it was a surprise, Sakura didn't really expect anything like this.

They had droved down to the airstrip where Sasuke's private helicopter was about ready to take off. She was a little scared at first when she seen the flying object. Sasuke must have took noticed since she imagined she looked like she would rather die a thousand death to be on that flying death contraption. What's worst was that he, the invincible Sasuke was doing the flying himself.

"Scared? The elusive Sakura Haruno is afraid of helicopters?" Sasuke had deliberately provoked her. He'd already knew her spot for being called a coward. Less than a minute later, she was inside the thing, strapped in safely with the seatbelt and a sound blocker around her ear.

It wasn't as bad as she first thought when Sasuke pulled the helicopter into the spacious air. He had a steady grip on the control and everything, and seeing that firm grip had somewhat eased her mind.

Tokyo was a completely different city from up above. Buildings looked like building blocks of LEGO, people looked barely big enough to be an ants and the greenery of the trees that spread out among the cities was no more than an imitation of green cotton candy. Sakura had even felt safe enough to let go of the handle attached to the door to poked her head near the window to looked down, ignoring Sasuke obvious jabbing of 'I told you so.'

After hours or so of flying, switching from helicopter to a jet to continue the flight, they had finally landed on a small plain. The air was much fresher here than in Tokyo and it made her wonder where in the map were they.

Upon exiting the jet, Sakura noticed that the weather was much, much warmer here than that of Tokyo.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as Sasuke helped her out of the contraption.

"Off of the coast of Manila, Philippine. The weather is warm around this time because, in March here, is the beginning of the summer."

"I see." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Turning around in different direction, she tried to take in the freshness of the whole place. The soft breeze blew softly, ruffling her hair. She turned to see the vast ocean ahead of her view and the sun barely risen over the horizon.

"The time zone is different. While we left Tokyo in the morning, here, it's late morning." Sasuke explained.

Sakura bit back a smile. He seemed to be knowing exactly what she was thinking all the time. It's...kind of...strange.

**_'In an entirely good way, I may add.' _**

**_'So he's a good reader. Doesn't mean anything.' _**

**_'Of course it doesn't.' _**

**_'You're agreeing with me. That's so entirely...unlike you.' _**

**_'Well, I was testing out how long it'll taker you to know that the man was trying his hardest to impress you.' _**

**_'He doesn't need to impress me. There's no reason to.' _**

**_'You are so dense sometimes. I swear, sometimes, I just want a change of host.' her inner self grumbled. _**

**_'Go ahead. No one is stopping you.' _**

**_'Just promise us one thing.' _**

**_'And what is that?' _**

**_'Try to have a good time while we're here. It's not everyday a handsomely beautiful man takes us in his helicopter and bother to fly out of the country just to seal a useless deal.' _**

**_'It's not a useless deal.' _**

**_'Well, at least you didn't denied the fact that he's handsomely beautiful.'_**

**_'Because that would be a lie.' _**

**_'Damn straight.'_**

"I wonder if you know how your face changes its expression every time to match what you are thinking." Sasuke murmured closed to her ear.

Sakura yelped and jumped back a bit, causing her feet to tangle up and almost fell straight on the grassy hill if Sasuke's arm hadn't shot out just in time to catch her.

"You did that on purpose." Sakura grumbled as she glared up at him through her lashes.

Sasuke chuckled. "I did no such thing."

Sakura's lips twisted into a pretty pout as she struggled to get up. "Why are we here anyway?"

"I thought since this is a good day, we'd go sailing." he answered easily.

"Sailing?" Sakura echoed, her eyes casting doubts toward the blue ocean.

"Sailing." Sasuke confirmed as he lead her down the hill toward the dock. "Or if you don't want to..." he left the question hanging with confusion.

"It's...fine." Sakura managed to answer with a force smile. She hadn't been sailing in ages, not since her mother passed away.

"If you really don't want to, we can find something else to do here." Sasuke offered when he saw the painful expression passed over her beautiful face.

"If we're sailing, we'd better get going. I want to see the ocean." Sakura said in a forced cheerful tone.

Sasuke nodded, still unconvinced about her sudden cheerfulness. He knew she was faking it, no matter how hard she tries to cover it up. Whatever that she is afraid of, he's fully intend to fins out soon.

They walked through the busy docks where fishermen were loading their caught fish onto wagons to be sold at the market, or _Palengke, _as Sasuke had explained it to her. He was extremely knowledgeable when pointing things out to her. It made her wonder just how well he know his surrounding.

Finally they were on the ledge of a port that connected the wooden steps to a medium white yacht. It was beautiful, sitting in the ocean with a majestic air around the port.

"May I present 'Tranquility'." Sasuke said proudly as he pat the side of the boat.

"She's beautiful." Sakura breathed out.

"This was my first yacht. I build it with the help of Aliba, the boat master. A well known person in this area." Sasuke explained.

"Wow. I would have never took you as yacht person." Sakura teased, her emerald eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sasuke chuckled. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Miss Haruno."

Sakura laughed. "I suppose so."

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked, extending his hand and helped her into the waiting boat. Her feet landed on the deck floor as it wobbled a bit causing her to loose balanced.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Sakura struggled to stand up. "Careful up there." he called out.

"I'm fine." Sakura grumbled back.

Sasuke smiled then turned to Jiva, the person who watches his yacht when he left in the port. Satisfied that he explained everything, Sasuke climbed up the yacht while Jiva untied the think string to free the yacht from the port.

Sakura made herself comfortable by walking around the rim of the yacht, trying to see into the clear water. The front of the yacht was surrounded by cushion seats for relaxing, she suppose.

"Come on. I want to show you the inside." Sasuke said as he came up behind her.

The inside of the yacht was luxurious. Panels of oak ran along the walls painted soft mauve. Sofas and glass table were placed in the dining area as well as a flat screen plasma television and stereos.

The kitchen was a full function complete with gas stoves and refrigerator. Painted soft cream colored, it looked inviting and homely.

"It's amazing." Sakura said as they entered the bedroom. A single huge bed was placed in the middle of the room surrounded by vanity mirror and night table.

"I'd like to think so." Sasuke agreed. "Have you ever been sailing before?"

"A couple of times back in the States. My father was an addict when it comes to life on the oceanfront. He used to take Mama, Li and I out on his yacht in Maine whenever summer arrives."

"How good of him." Sasuke agreed. "How about a little fishing?"

"Why, are you telling me that I have to catch my own lunch?" Sakura said in mock surprised.

"I'll make you work for your lunch, Miss Haruno." Sasuke teased back.

Sakura laughed. "Okay."

They went back up to the deck where the fishing supplies were waiting. Sakura had a hard time trying to place the wiggling worm onto the sharp hook, while trying not to be scared of the tiny slippery creature wiggling between her fingers. Sasuke had insisted that hooks bait with worms was much better than the fake ones while claiming that the poor unfortunate fish should have a decent meal before they end up on the grill themselves. She had laughed at his twisted logic.

"Now, we have to throw the line over into the water. The gentler you throw the line, the less disturbed the water will be, and your chance of catching fish increases."

"Like this?" Sakura threw the line over the boat landing it in the water with a soft 'pling'.

"Pretty much." Sasuke said as he did the same to his.

Every now and then, little conversations strike up before both fell into a comfortable silence waiting for the fish to take the bait.

"So tell me, why were you so scared when we first got into the yacht?" Sasuke began casually, his tone light.

"You noticed?" Sakura asked surprised.

"You looked like a drown cat when you first set foot on the deck." Sasuke chuckled as Sakura threw him a mock glare.

"Well, Papa always tells me and Li about the tales of men sailing across the ocean and never been seen by anyone again, ever. I was really afraid because during that time, the sky suddenly got dark and rain began to fall. I saw one of the men fell overboard screaming for help, but I couldn't do anything except stand there watched him drown. Little did I know, they were only playing."

"They should get their asses kicked." Sasuke commented as he tried to fought off the smile that ticked his upper lips.

"Sadly, they didn't get their asses as you put it. But they did get an earful from my father." Sakura chuckled at the memories.

It seemed like forever before Sakura felt the string tugged beneath her fingers. Squealing out lowly, she jabbed Sasuke on the side to get his attention. He chuckled before helping her reel in the fish. The string kept stretching and a moment later, the pair got a tenacious look on their faces as they tugged hard on the string.

"Must be one damn big fish." Sasuke grumbled.

"Just keep pulling. I don't want to starve today." Sakura grumbled back.

Sasuke grunted before giving the string to goos solid tug. As if that would bring the mysteriously strong fish to them, he flailed his arms to the side trying to regain some balance. Sakura let go of the string to grab his arm but that only cause more unbalance on the boat. Not long, the pair found themselves falling over board into the clear water.

Sasuke surfaced first as he looked frantically around trying to locate Sakura, who at the moment was still missing.

"Sakura." Sasuke sputtered out as he dove under water once more. He came up for air when he spotted blonde hair peaking from the surface. Swimming toward the brightly lit colored hair, he gave a gentle tug only to find it empty. The first thought that entered his mind was that Sakura had her head chewed off by the monster fish they tried to catch in the first place, then he scolded himself for bing such a dopehead.

Diving under again, he found her limp body falling into the depth of the ocean and he hurriedly swam towards her. Pulling on her arms and legs, he manged to dragged her up to the surface. She looked quite pale from the lack of oxygen and her lips were turning purple.

"Damn, damn, damn." Sasuke muttered angrily as he got them both onto the yacht. Placing her on the cushioned sofa, he lightly slap her cheeks. No movement. He decided to perform CPR, smashing his mouth against her, giving her a couple of short breath before pumping her chest gently. Repeating the process a few more times, Sakura had finally responded when she shot up suddenly, coughing salty water from her mouth.

Sasuke rocked back on his rear as he gave a sigh of relief. That was...scary. The closest thing that had him scared was when he was five and he lost his most precious necklace his grandmother gave him on his fifth birthday, except what he had just gone through was much, much worst than that.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked when he finally gain his sense back. Sakura managed to nod before croaking out 'water'. Sasuke handed her a bottle of water he pulled from the nearby fridge and watched her swallow the liquid. "You could have told me that you couldn't swim." Sasuke remarked mildly, though his tone was somewhat angry.

Sakura spared a moment to glower at him. "How was I suppose to know that I would miraculously remember and volunteer that piece of information?"

"Well, we _are_ in the middle of an ocean." Sasuke replied. "Oh, by the way, your..." he handed her the blonde wig and Sakura blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled extending her hand and reached for it. Sasuke must have thought better of it because he quickly snatched back the damn wig.

"Hn. You're going to explain to me first." he said sternly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can I at least change out of my wet clothes."

Sasuke finally realized that she was completely soaked. The tight jeans was even tighter on her now, showing her delectable behind as well as her white blouse, which was now, completely transparent as well. "Uh...yeah."

Sakura nodded as she extended her hands toward him in suggestion to help her up. He did so and noticed that she leaned slightly onto him. Probably still shocked.

They made way to the bedroom and Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and handed to her. Sakura looked at him oddly. "I don't have any spare clothes here, so mine will have to do until your clothes are dry."

Sakura blushed and nodded. He handed her the shirt and left the room awkwardly with a mumble of 'I'll be outside.'

She guessed his shirt was large and long when she estimate the size. Flicking the clasps on her bra, Sakura slid out of them and hang them on the rail in the bathroom. She decided to keep her panties on since there was no way in hell would she walk around Sasuke Uchiha naked underneath. His shirt was impossibly large when she placed it on her tiny body. The shirttail went a few inches above her knees and the sleeves were well passed her arms. She had to roll it a couple of times to adjust to the right length. Looking around the tiny but well kept bathroom for a scrunchy, she couldn't find none. Not even a rubber band. With a sigh, she decided to leave her hair to dry.

_'**It's not that bad.' **_her inner self began to speak.

**_'So you say. I'm stranded in the middle of no where with no clothes and...'_**

**_'What are you grumbling about? He gave you the shirt off his back. If you want the pants too, all you have to do was ask.' _**

**_'I didn't mean that. Besides, his shirt is big, huge.'_**

**_'Hm...do you suppose his pe---'_**

**_'Don't go there.' Sakura chided as her face flamed crimson. _**

**_'Alright, but you have to admit, it smelled rather nice though. His scent.'_**

Sakura lifted the sleeves and sniffed the fabric. It smelled wholly of him of him, as if his scent was forever branded on this particular shirt. Pine woods and cinnamon spice coupled with salty ocean breeze. It was purely a masculine scent.

**_'You do know what you're doing, right?' _**

**_'What's that?'_**

**_'You're fangirling him.' _**

**_Sakura made a face. 'I did no such thing.' _**

**_'Uh huh. Keep lying to yourself. Maybe that fact will miraculously became the truth.' _**

**_'Shut up. I have heard enough from you.'_** Sakura grumbled as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her inner self had laughed but finally left her alone. Exiting the bathroom, she tried to pulled down the shirt more to cover her bare legs but that only causes the top part to extend lower which causes her breasts to bare out more. She hadn't though of that fact. Maybe his shirt wasn't big enough after all.

She found him shirtless. Her breath had suddenly been knocked out of her body. Bending over, she had the perfect view of his muscle corded back as well as his backside. Swallowing her nervousness, she approached him with enough sounds so he would noticed her. She didn't want to give out anything bad since the image of him naked suddenly invaded her mind.

_**'No, bad, don't imagine it. Anything but that.'**_ she childed herself as he turned to stare at her with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. Sakura fidgeted with the hem of the shirt lightly causing it to rise more giving him a perfect view of her long bare smooth legs.

He never would have thought that his shirt would looked entirely sexy on her. The deep V where the first button had clasped was down the middle of her pert breasts giving him a view of half of her creamy breasts, then down to her narrow ribcage and her tucked-in stomach, down to her creamy bare thighs and legs as well as her tiny delicate feet. He was never a feet person but seeing hers made him want to rush over and wrapped those around his hips while he thrust into her soft, sweet---

**_'Stop it. Damn, you're acting like a horny teenager. We're waaay passed that phase.'_**

**_'Uh...I...she...' he stammered._**

**_'Yes I know. Ask her if she need a back rub or something.' _**

**_'Don't be stupid.' _**

**_'Man, have you seen her rack? seriously, if that doesn't nailed up to the spot then we're seriously loosing our touch.' _**

**_'Shut up.' _**

**_'Alright, but seriously, you need to say something. She looked freaked out with us staring at her like she's a piece of meat.'_**

"Uh...that was quick." Sasuke said. Sakura timidly smile as she walked toward him.

"Well, I wasn't going to pass out or anything." Sakura teased.

"Well, I wouldn't want that."

**_'Liar.'_**

**_'Shut up.'_**

"So, what are you doing?" Sakura asked lightly as she walked a bit closer.

"Late lunch, I guess."

"You caught a fish?" Sakura asked surprised.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course. I'm not an amateur."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true sport. Is there anything I can help?"

**_'Yeah, you can get on your knees and---' _**the voice began.**_  
_**

**_'Shut uuuuup.' _**Sasuke growled at his conscience.

"So?" Sakura's voice brought him back.

"Uh...can you make the salad?" he asked lamely.

Sakura grinned. "It's my specialty."

**_'You can find another specialty.' _**

**_'Does she realized half of the things she said is completely double sided?'_**

_**'My thoughts exactly.'**  
_

"Great. Vegetables are in the kitchen along with some dressing and desserts."

He has to get her out of here. The very sight of her in his shirt alone was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. If she parades around him wearing nothing but _that_, he wasn't going to be responsible for his action. That damn shirt kept rising each time she moves, showing him the undulating movement of her round hips and derriere. Her long graceful legs were flawless. Smooth and creamy and bear no scars at all.

He felt his little Sasuke stiffened and cursed it for the tenth times. He had to divert his mind from her.

_'**Think, think hard.'**_ with that thought, his cock stiffened more.

_**'Okay, forget that. Think cold. Itachi in Antarctica. Itachi in speedo. Mai in ice water.'** _Sasuke made a face as the image of his old age secretary in bikini entered his mind. _**'Mai would probably have a fit right now if she knew what I was thinking.'** _

The smell of burning registered in his brain as he pulled the fish out of the fire. Well, one of the fish was burned anyway. Looked like he already had his dinner cut out for him. _  
_

**_'Great.'_**

Sakura struggled to find everything in the kitchen. Finally, after assembling everything she needed, she proceeded to work. Cutting vegetables into strips and pieces, dumping it into the bowl, making dressing from scratch, while her mind was still on the man outside the door.

**_'He looked kind of strange, don't you think?'_**

**_'Hmm...and you wonder why. Sak, you're walking around in his shirt. Naked, might I add."_**

**_'Not by choice.' _**she argued as she dumped the cut vegetables into a bowl and washed them.

_'**Well, don't you think he have a hard time around?'**_

**_'Why? He doesn't like me like that.' _**

**_'You're blind, Sak. Well, whatever. I'd say we jump him tonight and make him ours.'_**

Sakura almost dropped the bowl she was holding at that thought. **_'Wha-?Don't be ridiculous!'_**

**_'Yeah, you're right. Maybe not here anyway.'_**

**_'I'm not jumping Sasuke Uchiha anyway or anywhere, so forget about it.' _**

**_'I'm your instinct. Should you listen and trust me?'_**

**_'If I listen to you, we would be on our back right now and Sasuke would be getting what he want already.'_**

**_'Okay then, why didn't you trust me about Sasuke?'_**

**_'Because it will only lead to heartbreak. Guys like him come and go when they get what they want.'_**

**_'You've become jaded over the years. You know, not every guy is like Greg---'_**

**_'Enough of that already. I told you not to bring him up any longer.' _**

**_'Okay, so he's a touchy subject for you. Geez, you don't have to bite my head off.' _**

**_'Well then, you shouldn't have brought it up.' _**

**_How was I suppose to know that it's a taboo?'_**

**_'You're my conscience, aren't you?'_**

**_'So?' _**

**_'You're suppose to know what I'm thinking.' _**

_**'Your thoughts are irrational.'** _

"Talking to yourself?" Sasuke asked from the door way. His was leaning against the door, his naked upper body glistened in a fine sheen of sweats.

"Sometimes, my conscience is really driving me crazy." Sakura said with a sighed.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're not the only one. You're ready with the salad? The fish are done and waiting for us outside."

"Great. I'm starving." Sakura said as she mixed in the dressing completely ignorant to the fact that Sasuke was having another inner battle with himself.

**_'Well, I'm starving too. For your body.'_**

**_'God, I'm going to murder you if you don't shut up right now.'_**

**_'Go ahead. Need I remind you if I die, so will you?'_**

**_'Hn. So it seems.'_**

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked waving a hand in front of his face back and forth trying to get his attention. He spaced out on her for a minute there.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Sasuke said when he snapped back from reality.

"I said, let's get going." Sakura repeated as she bypassed him out the door leaving him to once again stare at her ass.

_**'You are by far the most perverted man I have ever met. I'm proud of you.'**_

Sasuke scoffed and left the room.

They dined on the front deck of the yacht with occasional jabbering to and fro. Before long, it was getting dark. The sun was setting as they sat on the edge of the yacht overlooking the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Sakura breathed out as she watched the sun fully set over the horizon.

"You think that's beautiful, you should definitely see the stars across the sky during nighttime. It's magical."

"Can we?" Sakura turned toward him with a hopeful expression on her face, her emerald eyes glittering like thousands of diamond.

"Uh...I guess so." Sasuke agreed as she shot him a brilliant smile.

"So why did you hide your hair color?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Would you take me seriously if I have a head full of pink hair?" Sakura asked pointedly.

"Why would the color of your hair has anything to do with anything?" Sasuke countered with a raised brow.

"It has anything to do with everything!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Okay. Care to elaborate that?"

"When I first came back from the states, walking through the hulking glass door of Haruno Industry was a dream come true. At least for me anyway. I wanted to accomplished so much during my time in Tokyo. At first, it went over great. The employees were friendly and nice, everyone was helpful to direct me to the right way if I loose my way. Then, when Papa left for an emergency and appointed me as a temporary holder of the company, everyone lost their respect for me. Maybe there was never a respect in the first place. I tired every way I can think of for everyone to take me seriously, but it didn't work out that way. They all treated me as if I'm just a little girl in the big world, still in her fairy tale land of being the boss of everyone since her father is the owner. It was never liked that at all." Sakura sighed as she leaned back on her elbow. "Then one day, I was in the ladies room, a couple of employees walked in chattering. I was about to get out when I heard my name mentioned. I thought this was my chance to find out what everyone think of me. Do you know what I heard?" Sakura gave a sad laughed. "She's nothing but a spoil daddy's girl. I can't believe she thinks that she can dictate us like her father. I mean, look at those awfully weird hair color. Who in the world has hair like that and expect anyone to take her seriously? and after that, well, I guess you know the rest."

Sasuke looked perplexed for a bit before his face contorted into an angry scowl. He grabbed her shoulder tightly as he turned to face her. "You are one of the strongest women I know in my life. Nothing, least of all, something as petty as your hair color will change the way you are. You are a born naturalist and you demand respect as you deserved. As the way it should be. No one can compare you to your father because you are completely two different people. The way you projected yourself to the world, how you put yourself out there to compete is the way you get respect, not by changing your looks or hide your true self, because that would only succeed you in getting respect only the half you showed the world." Sasuke said truthfully. Next to his grandmother and his mother, Sakura was one of the women he can respect from the business as well as personal point of view.

Sakura looked a bit shocked from his outburst. She obviously didn't want his pity, least of all his anger. And that's how he looked at her right at this moment. With pity in his eyes.

Swallowing back a choked sob, Sakura looked the other way. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Stop with the pity already. I didn't need it three years ago from those people and I don't need one from you right now."

"You think I pity you?" Sasuke echoed incredulously. "Far from it. You are the last person I would pity. I would pity a child whose got no parents, women whose been abused by their spouses, people who are born with incurable diseases. But you, you deserved much more than anyone can give. Admiration is one of them."

"You...admire---?" Sakura squeaked out.

"What's not too? And if you show those back at the company the real you, wig or not, they would still come to respect you like they did many years ago. You've got nothing to hide now. Show them that without your disguise, you're still the same person who demanded the same authority."

"You think it'll work?" Sakura said with a grin.

"Hell, of course. If not, well, we can always fire them." he said with a straight face.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed. The tingling sound of thousands of silver bells rang over his skin sending goosebumps down his spine. After their little talk, he no longer look at her in the same light. The uptight woman, full of sexual appeals he'd first met was only a part of her. The rest, he wanted to find it with their time together.

Sakura scooted close to him as she reached out and shyly pull his face between her ever soft fingers as she placed the softest kiss upon his cheek. Her lips lingering near his jawline then toward his ear.

"Thank you." she whispered out softly before pulling back with a smile that sent his sanity straight to hell.

* * *

AN:: God, I finally finished with this chapter. Almost 6000 words. It took me forever to come up with the story line for this chapter alone. I plotted out the rest but I just needed to get past certain chapters to move on. After rewriting it for five times, I managed to come up with a decent scene for the wig. LOL. 

Thanks for the reviews. Great and inspiring as always. Now, I'm going to get my mind set to work on My Dirty Little Secret. It's going to hard since I didn't even start writing the chapter yet!


	8. Under the Starlights

**Chapter 8:::Under the Starlights:::  
**

* * *

. 

.  
.  
.  
.

"So, truth or dare?" Sakura asked as she leaned back against the soft cushion on the deck of the yacht with a thin blanket covering her body. It was about eight o'clock and the stars are barely out. The small fire blazing from the self-made imitation of a campfire warmed her from the cool wind. Sasuke was on the floor roasting marshmallow. He almost went into shock when she said that she'd never had S'more before. He immediately insisted that she try 'Sasuke's super duper double decker S'more delights.'

Sakura was a little undecided when he shot her a sly grin before racking up the fridge and the cabinets for a box of cracker, marshmallows and Hershey Chocolate. He'd gotten to work on his S'more while she leaned back on the soft sofa waiting for the stars to fully spread across the night sky.

"Truth."Sasuke replied as rolled his eyes at her silly suggestion of a game. They had gotten into a silent awkward moment after Sakura's sudden kiss. After a few minutes of barely being able to stand the tension, Sakura, in one of her inspiration moment had suggested the 'game.' It had taken for the worst after that.

"How many times did you sneak into the ladies' locker room when you were in school?" Sakura asked.

"That's irrelevant." Sasuke scoffed.

"If you didn't want to answer, you shouldn't have picked truth." Sakura shot back.

"Ten." Sakura quirked her brow at his answer. "Twenty, if you count all of the other times when I unsuccessfully tried to peek through the bathroom windows."

"Wow." Sakura said with a straight face. "Did you ever succeed?"

"Of course. I'm an Uchiha after all." Sasuke remarked proudly.

"Typical." Sakura muttered as she took a bite of the delight S'more that Sasuke handed to her. The soft chewy and gooey marshmallow left a trail on her chin when she bit into the sandwich.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked as he roasted another marshmallow.

"Truth." Sakura replied just as quick.

"Why won't you pick dare?" Sasuke countered.

"Because I'm playing with you." She replied with a mouthful. " Enough said."

"Chicken." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"No. I'm cautious." Sakura corrected. "My turn."

"I haven't ask my question yet."Sasuke protested.

"Yes you did." Sakura reminded him. "You ask if I am ever going to pick dare?"

"That doesn't count as a question." Sasuke said with a raised brow.

"It ended with a question mark. It sounded like a question to me."

"Don't be smart ass. What was the worst thing you've ever done with a guy?"

Sakura's face shot up crimson. "Yeah, I'm not going to answer that." she mumbled while munching on the S'more furiously.

Sasuke's grin turned sly. "Too naughty for words, eh?" he teased and he enjoyed seeing her face turned to an interesting shade of red. She looked adorable.

"I'm not comfortable sharing my personal life with anyone that's all." Sakura defended herself.

"Are you a virgin?" Sasuke asked out of the blue which result in Sakura choking on the said-sandwich. She coughed viciously as she tried to calm herself. "Well, are you?" Sasuke persisted as he leaned in closer for speculation.

"None of your business." she snapped back and Sasuke grinned knowingly.

"So you are a virgin." he confirmed as he moved in closer. "Aren't you curious to know the other side of temptation? The forbidden side of lust." Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura bit her lips harshly that she could taste the her own blood mixing with the saliva. Her heartbeat had gone up to a thousand times faster than any other time and she was feeling dizzy. How can he make her feel this way just by being near her, whispering to her in what she think is the foreign language of love...no, not love, it's lust.

_**'Give in to me.'**_ is what Sakura seemed to be seeing in his eyes as she finally had the guts to look at the dark, smoldering onyx orbs that pull her deeper and deeper into the abyss, the promise of satisfaction and temptation that won't leave her alone.

**_'Just this once. I want to feel like a woman.'_** Sakura thought as she leaned in, closing the gaping space between them. Her mouth was untrained, inexperienced as she placed her lips shyly against his. Moving her lips clumsily, she waited for him to take over, but he didn't. He stayed still, waiting for her to make the next move. Pulling back, she heard the strangle moan from Sasuke. Sakura took his face between her hands and whispered, "Please."

With one word, one innocent word, Sasuke looked at her softly. The fire blazing from the little campfire cast a shadow on her face that made her seemed like a glowing angel under the moonlight. He tunneled his fingers under the heavy silk of her pale pink hair, tipped up her chin, and sealed his lips overs her. Being so close to her rioted his sense. He loved the feel of her soft hair against his rough fingers, the softness of her skin as he pulled her in even closer to his body, the way her heartbeat matched his. With one touch of his tongue, she willingly opened her mouth to let him in. He felt like a man marking his territory. A place where no man has ever gone before. So soft, so sweet, and so intoxicating. The combination that drove him to the edge of insanity.

He knew that she was an innocent, and he's taking advantage of an untrained woman whose totally new to this experience, but that this moment, he could careless. She was like a water to his thirst, a powerful aphrodisiac presented to him from the god. The feel of her silky body rubbed against him through the soft material of his shirt. Her hands placed on his shoulders keep rubbing the spot back and forth gently as her mouth opened and eager to take more of him inside her.

Sakura was having a hard time trying to hold in her moans. She had never felt so...powerful before. Every cell in her body was crying out for his touch alone, to be covered in every inch by his glorious body. She felt his pelvis against hers, the taut muscles of his firm chest and defined abs. She always knew that he was well muscled, but never in a millions years would she ever imagined pressing up so close to him before. His skin was warm, from the heat or the fire, she couldn't tell. He enveloped her in his warmth as he worked his magic on her mouth. He was a glorious kisser. He was her first experience with a man. She felt lightheaded, the fire churning at the pit of her stomach was growing restless. She needed to feel more of his skin.

Pulling back a bit without breaking the contact, Sakura lowered her fingers down to the front of her shirt and popped the few buttons that held the material together. The loose silk shirt came apart revealing the creamy flesh of her high firm breasts down to the flat toned stomach. Opening her eyes slowly, she came to face with Sasuke's face. He was a beautiful man that god had ever created. The way he looked at her right now made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Sakura's fingers glided down to his and brought their joined fingers to her shoulders, brushing the thin material of the shirt down from her bare shoulder to her arms. Her nipples puckered more, growing more and more firm under his scrutiny. Sasuke let out a whoosh of air as he bend down and enveloped one of her breast in the heat of his mouth.

Kami, she felt it everywhere, the stroke of his rough tongue against her skin, the pull as he suckled and the flash fire of heat that ran through her body. To balance herself, she sank his fingers into his bare shoulders and dropped her head back. How could that feel so good. She'd seen it done in movies and heard her employees gossiped about it before, but nothing came close to experience it for herself. Biting her lips from spilling out her moans, she called out his name shakily instead. "Sasuke?"

That had gotten her lower to the soft cushion, but he didn't release her nipple. He used one hand to plumped up her breast as his tongue continue to swirls around her breast, drawing on her, running his tongue over and around her, nipping with his teeth, tugging and pulling at he flesh. Sakura moaned and writhed beneath him, but that had only encourage him to go further.

"Your pants are in the way." Sakura mumbled a complain as she tried to tugged it off. He chuckled shakily as he kissed his way up her chest to her throat and finally to her mouth. His hands dipped lower down to the flat plain of her stomach, rubbing and squeezing the skin with his fingers. The press of his heavy body atop hers only exacerbated already sizzling nerves. She turned her head, gasping for air. He was everywhere she turned to. His scent surrounding her, comforting her. "Oh god." Sakura managed to breath out.

"I know, babe. I know." Sasuke agreed in a ragged breath before swooping down and claiming her lips once more. This kiss was nothing like minutes ago. The intensity and animosity poured into the kiss alone was enough to make her crazy with wanting him. The only barrier that separated them was her flimsy pair of silk panties and his shorts. Her hands was constantly tugging on the course material of his pants, trying to get him out of it. She didn't know where her boldness came from, but at this moment, she needed to feel all of him.

"Sasuke." Sakura mumbled into the kiss. Sasuke groaned and unbuttoned his pants, kicking it onto the floor. His silk black boxers was next as he was nude to her eyes. He was magnificent, his arousal was hot and pressed firmly against her thighs. She guided his fingers to the seam of her panties, her eyes looking straight into his as he seemed to understand her. Peeling the silky material away from her hips, down to her thighs and her legs, he tossed it to join the pile of clothing on the floor.

She was perfect, was the thought that registered into his mind as he watched her from head to toe, bare only for his sight alone. From the tip of her pale pink hair that seemed to glow silver down to her bobbing throat to the perfect swell of her creamy smooth breasts to her tuck-in defined waist to the mound that covered in inviting soft curls and finally to her long legs.

"God help me." Sasuke muttered out as he watched her innocent face. She was truly a fascinating creature. "You're beautiful, do you know that?" Sasuke rasped out as he flicked a strand of hair awat from her forehead.

"You make me feel beautiful." Sakura whispered out as she tugged on his fingers and brought them to her lips to kiss each fingers delicately and bringing them one by one into her heated mouth. Sasuke groaned and bend down to replace his fingers with his mouth. She kissed him back just as fiercely. Sasuke mentally smiled. She was a quick learner. She was kissing him with the same burning passion just like he did her. His fingers that was previously in her mouth made its way down, trailing down from her hips, stopping briefly to squeeze her here and there and finally down to her silvery curls.

Sasuke felt a shiver as his fingers parted her fold apart. The strangled moan coming from the woman beneath him send his nerves into a bundle of electricity balls. she was hot and wet and so ready. slowly, he pushed one finger into her burning core as she unleashed a loud moan. It was music to his ears as he push and pull his finger gently into her. She was a woman with sexual energy surround her and he was more than please to know that he will be the one to set them free. Feeling that she was getting wetter, he inserted another finger into her and her cry escalated. he watched her intensely as she gnawed on her lower lips, her eyes squeeze shut tight, her fingers digging into his own skin as she tried to reached that climax.

Sasuke began kissing her shoulder, licking her skin, taking sumptuous love bites that made her tingle all the way down to her toes. And all the while, his fingers remained in place between her legs, teasing her, drawing her until she felt herself trembling uncontrollably. Without interrupting the motion of his fingers, he scooted closer, switching from her shoulder to her nape then her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. She felt his erection pressed firmly against her belly, reminding her that this turned him on, that he enjoyed touching her as much as she liked to be touched.

Something, some insidious, sweet sensation coiled at the pit of her stomach as Sakura rotated her hips to matched the rhythm that Sasuke set with his fingers. The sensation became tighter and tighter until it became unbearable, until she thought she would go on fire. Sakura grasped for air. The muscle in her thighs tensed, and before she could comprehend what happened, the bright white flashes of lights exploded behind her closed eyes as she screamed his name horsely, pressing her naked body shamelessly against his.

Sasuke groaned too as he felt her came undone under him coupled with the sight of her soft body pressed very intimately against him. he watched her as she reached her orgasm and held her under his arms as she recede from the temporary high.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see Sasuke looked at her strangely, as if he wants to eat her.

"I do, you know." he whispered out as he looked at her with his smoldering eyes.

"What?" Sakura rasped out, surprised by how horse she sounded.

"I do want to eat you." Sasuke said seductively. "Every inch of you."

"I...You...We...That was..." Sakura struggled to find the right word to described the feeling she'd felt.

"Amazing? magnificent? wonderful? spine tingling? Mind blowing?" Sasuke supplied when she trailed off.

"Yes, all of that." Sakura breathed out as she pulled him down for a kiss. "And more."

In the back of her mind, she was vaguely aware that Sasuke hadn't removed his fingers yet and she blushed slightly. Sasuke felt the tension and dropped his eyes to look at her face. She was adorable with that expression. He knew that she was well aware of where his fingers was at the moment: right inside her. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled part for a bit, receding his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Her juices coated his fingers completely, dripping some down to his palm. Looking at her decisively, he sucked on his fingers gingerly, making sure to licked every last drop of her cum. Sakura's face exploded into a crimson color as she groaned. It was the most erotic sight she'd ever witness in her whole life and while that should make her disgusted, she was even more turned on.

"Mmm...that was...sweet." Sasuke murmured near her ear before giving the sensitive part of her a thorough lick.

"Sasuke..." Sakura began hesitantly." Did you...you know?"

"Yes, I did. I enjoyed it very much." Sasuke replied as he wrapped his strong arms around her and switched their position so that she was on top.

"But you didn't...you know?" Sakura said again before burying her face in the crook of his neck as he chuckled.

"What do you think it was on the floor?" Sasuke said sweetly before hugging her even closer. "Sakura, when we sleep together, it won't be in this shabby place full of fish. I know better than that and you deserved better than this for your first time."

Sakura bit back a smile. He said _when_, not _if_. He was so confident that they will sleep together in the near future. But she, she would have given in tonight if he asks for it, she knew it. And that piece of knowledge had scared her the most.

Sasuke was still in shock himself. This was not even sex and he was shaken up more than any other time he'd been with any women, because now, those women seemed petty compare to the woman that was currently in his arms.

"This is so embarrassing." Sakura mumbled out.

"It's not. I'm going to take a wild guess that was your very first orgasm?" Sasuke asked while stroking her hair.

"I've never bothered with guys before." was her answer.

"Sakura, look at me." Sasuke said as he lifted her face from his neck. She was still flushed a healthy shade of reds that he'd never seen before. "What we did together was beautiful. It was nothing to be embarrassed about. We enjoyed each other's body and more. You did liked it, right?" Sasuke confirmed.

"Very much." Sakura answered with another flushed.

"See? I've discovered something interesting today." Sasuke ventured on with a small smile.

"Oh? And what's that?" Sakura persisted as she looked at him with those pair of bright trusting eyes.

"I enjoy virgins rather than experience ones." he said before kissing her forehead softly.

Sakura bit her lips. What was the meaning behind that comment? "Sasuke?" **_What are we? _**she wanted to ask.

"Hm?" he replied nonchalantly.

"I'm glad I decide to come." she said shyly instead placing her head on his muscled chest.

"Me too, Sakura. Me too." Sasuke said, a smile evident on his face. "Oh look. A shooting star." he said suddenly. " They say that if you make a wish, it'll come true."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. '**_I wish this moment would last forever and we could always be like this.' _**

Sasuke looked at Sakura's serene face before closing his eyes also. **_' I wish...'_**

"So, what did you wish for?" Sakura chirped in.

Sasuke opened one of his eyes slowly. "It won't come true if you tell."

"Then how do we know if it came true or not?" she said, playing along.

"Time will tell." Sasuke said with a real smile.

"I suppose you're right." Sakura said with a smile of her own.

"Come here. You tired me out." he said lazily as he pulled them both down onto the soft cushions and picked up the forgotten blanket to cover their naked bodies.

"Did I?" Sakura asked with a quirked brow but leaned her head down on his chest.

"Yes, you did. Now go to sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow." he said in a mock stern tone.

Sakura laughed. "Okay. Good night, Uchiha"

"Good night, Haruno." he replied with a small smile on his lips, and soon both fell asleep under the moonlight, their limbs intertwined together intimately.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to the bright sunlight shining down on her as well as a warm tingling feeling on her shoulders. she turned her head to see Sasuke kissing and licking her shoulders. 

"Morning." Sakura murmured out as she closed her eyes again to enjoy the sensation of his textured tongue running alongside her skin.

"Morning." Sasuke replied. He was already fully dressed and had taken the liberty to enjoy himself for a few minutes before waking Sakura up.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked as she stretched, reaching her hands up and thrusting her body from side to side. Sasuke groaned as he reached over and grabbed one of her inviting breast. Sakura yelped and Sasuke chuckled.

"You ought to warn me before you go and do something like that." he said mildly and Sakura glared at him.

"I was stretching, like I did every morning when I wake up." she defended.

"Of course. But when you stretch, you brought a certain parts of your body to my attention." Sasuke implied.

"...Which parts?" Sakura asked slowly.

Sasuke grabbed her breasts again and gave each a gentle squeeze. Sakura giggled and thrashed around.

"Okay, I got it. I will never stretched in front of you again." she promised, giggling.

"Now, I never said that." Sasuke drawled playfully.

"You're such a..." Sakura trailed off, thinking of a word to fill in.

"Handsome man, charming, sexy, hot as hell?"

"You forgot arrogant, self-centered, obnoxious, annoying and way in over your head." Sakura continued with a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"It's part of my charm, baby." he said nuzzling the sensitive skin on her neck. "Now, get dressed." he said giving her rear end a push.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning. We better hurry if we want to get back to Tokyo before evening rolls around."

"Hm. Kay, give me a few minutes to get dressed first." Sakura agreed before getting up and wrapped the blanket around her naked body.

"I'd prefer you walk around naked." Sasuke intoned as he sat back to watched her.

"Of course you would. Too bad I'm not going to do it."

"Spoilsport."

Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing her clothes and panties and went into the bathroom to change. Her clothes from the day before was dry and she put them on quickly. The blonde wig sat on the counter near the sink. Sakura was undecided whether to put it on or not.

"Don't you dare put the damn wig on again." came Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

**_'Well, there's my answer.' _**Sakura finished up brushing her teeth with the new toothbrush sitting on the side with a toothpaste and combed her hair. Exiting the bathroom, she saw Sasuke sitting on the bed.

"I'm ready." Sakura said.

"All right. Let's go up to the deck and I'll start the engine."

They watched the sun fully rise over the horizon after snapping a few pictures with a camera. Well, more like Sasuke kept snapping pictures of Sakura who tried to shields her eyes away from all those white flashes.

Finally, they made it to the dock and after having breakfast at a local restaurant, they boarded the private jet to the outskirt of Tokyo before getting into the helicopter and flew back to the airstrip in Tokyo. It was a tiring day of traveling by air and Sakura was more than exhausted, her eyes barely opened when she got into Sasuke's Jaguar.

"Sleep. I'll wake you when I get you home." Sasuke promised. Sakura nodded as she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't hard since she was beyond tired and the quiet rumbling of the car engine coupled with Sasuke steady driving gave her a sense of peace. She fell asleep quickly enough vaguely aware of her fingers and his intertwining together.

Sasuke stopped his car at the front of the gate before the security beeped and the gate opened. He droved and stopped again at the front door. Shutting the engine, he got out and went to Sakura's side, picking her up bridal style and walked up the stairs, ignoring the jabbing and twittering of the maids. He had to stopped on the way to assure them that their mistress was fine and asked direction to her room.

Setting her on the soft mattress, he took a moment to memorized her face. She was beautiful no matter how many times he look at her. bending down, he placed a chaise kiss upon her lips and murmured a 'good night', his fingers tracing the line of her face lovingly.

Sakura snuggled to the warmth, murmuring Sasuke's name. He smiled and went out, turning off the light.

The whole weekend had gone the way he'd planned it. Well, almost. He didn't count on Sakura's willingness. But all in all, it was the best memory he'd ever had and the thought of starting work tomorrow was more bearable. He has a lot of paperwork to catch up on since he neglected them over the weekend.

Getting into his car, he heard his cell phone ring. Picking up the device, he saw 'Cecile.' flashing on the caller ID. Looking at the phone for a moment as if deciding to pick up or not, he set in down again and let it go to voicemail.

He has enough to keep him busy for the night.

* * *

AN::another chapter done. Sasuke is beginning to fall for Sakura!!!!!!!!!! And to answer the frequent ask question, yes, Sasuke had given up sleeping with random women. The last part with Cecile was the first sign. 

Special thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome.

Hope you guys like the lime. It takes me hours to write it and hopefully, it's decent.

Now, I'm on to write the next chapter to My dirty Little secret...

Enjoy the chapter and drop a review to let me know how you like it so far.


	9. Back into Routines

**AN: I'm finally back. College sucked ass, and it's only been a week. I'm sorry for the long wait but finally, I had gotten past the load of papers for class and have time to sit down to write this chapter...after I had finished the addicting vampire saga, "Eclipse" by Stephanie Myers.  
**

**Second, I would like to thank all of the reviews. It was great and as usual, my inspiration for writing each chapter.**

**Thirdly, Sorceressmyr had dedicated time to draw a fanart of Sasuke/Sakura for this fic. I hope you guys check it out at deviantart under the name 'Sasusakusteady. She's a great artists and the drawing was just breathtaking. **

**Now, onward with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 9:::Back into Routine:::**

* * *

. 

"All right, Boss. You're here early and you're smiling." Mai voiced her opinion as Sasuke walked through the door with a smile on his usually serious face.

"Can't I come in my own office at a sunny Monday morning happy?" Sasuke questioned as he went over to the mailbox to pick up folders and flipped through it briefly.

"Since when do you care whether it's sunny or rainy?" Mai asked with a raised brow.

"I appreciated beautiful weather once in a while. Soon, it'll be raining all the time." Sasuke answered flippantly. "Did I get any call over the weekend?"

"You sure did. Tons of them. I rescheduled the meeting with the Board Members later this week since I couldn't reach you to place the exact date. Speaking of which, care to explain to me why you're cell phone was out of range?"

"I took a little vacation, is all." Sasuke said as his eyes were still glued to the papers.

Mai gasped melodramatically. " You took a vacation? Wow, that's certainly new."

"You sound like I'm a workaholic." Sasuke grumbled.

"I know your father too well, boy. You, your brother and your father are three of a kind." Mai clarified. "So, who's the lucky woman?"

Sasuke glanced up. "Who said anything about a woman?"

"Well, to put that smile on your face, she must be something special." Mai said with a wink.

Sasuke laughed as he walked into his office. " Send me the contract for the oversea renovation, Mai."

Mai giggled softly as she heard Sasuke whistled an off-tune song. "She sure is special." Mai murmured as she reached over to pick up the contract. The phone rang as Mai picked up the receiver.

"Mr. Uchiha office, Mai speaking, how may I help you?" Mai said.

"Hello, may I speak with my Papa please?" came a melodic voice from the other end.

Mai laughed. "Well, certainly, Madison." Mai replied before connecting the line to Sasuke's office. "Someone special is on the wait for you."

Sasuke picked up the phone as he dropped his pen haplessly on the gleaming table top. "Uchiha speaking."

"PAPA!" came a shriek as Sasuke pulled the phone abruptly away from his ear to avoid the loud sound.

"Glad to hear your voice too, Princess." Sasuke chuckled as he heard his daughter ringing laughter.

"Papa, I'm on your plane." Madison chatted excitedly. "I can see white cotton candy floating outside the window."

"I'm glad you're having fun. Princess. I can't wait to see you." Sasuke said.

"Me too. I miss you so much, Papa. You said you'll visit me last summer."

Sasuke immediately felt bad that he lied to his daughter. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just the whole deal with the company held him up. That's why he had Madison brought here to Japan from New York City for a little vacation. After all, Winter recess was coming up and Madison will be able to spend two weeks or so here.

"I know, sweetie, but Papa had to take care of some business stuff." Sasuke said tenderly.

"I don't like this...business stuff. It's keeping you away from me too long." Madison said in a mad tone. Sasuke chuckled as he imagine his little angel scrunching up her nose and a pretty pout on her face.

"So, tell me about school." Sasuke said as he leaned back against the soft leather chair and closed his eyes as he listened to Madison soft, soothing voice.

"My teacher said that I'm really improving in Science. I had a class play and I was the Fairy, Papa. Everyone was jealous because I got to wear the beautiful sparkling dress." Madison said happily.

"I saw the picture, honey. You were beautiful."

"I want to be as beautiful as that lady you brought with you last time you visited me." Madison said.

Sasuke frowned. He thought over and couldn't remember her name. He'd visited Maddy last year during Christmas break and he'd been seeing a model, Casta...Christy...Catrina. That's the one. She was beautiful but shallow and selfish. He'd never wanted his daughter to grow up like that.

"You're much more beautiful than her."

"I hope so. Anyway, papa..." Madison trailed off as her voice suddenly took a sad tone.

"What is it, honey?"

"Grace and Kelly made fun of me. They told me I don't have a mommy to love me and a Papa who always leave me alone." Madison intoned quietly.

Sasuke leaned back against the sot leather chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Why does kids tease and taunt others like this? He'll never understand the complexity of women even at young age.

"What did you say to them?" Sasuke asked, his tone careful and control. It seems that he was right for bringing Madison out of state for a little vacation here.

"I told them it's not true. They're liars, and liars will always be liars. I do have a Papa who loved me, even though I don't have a mommy, but I don't care. I have you, Grandmama and Grandpapa, and Nanny to take care of me. I don't need a dumb mommy anyway." Madison said angrily before her sob was heard over the phone.

"Maddy..." Sasuke, for once was loss for word. He didn't know what to tell his daughter. "Why don't you take a nap. we'll spend the whole evening together when you get here." Sasuke promised.

"Really? You mean it, Papa? You won't break your promise, will you?" Maddy confirmed.

"Uchihas always keep their promise no matter what." Sasuke recited the line that he remembered his father uttering everyday.

"Of course. I'll see you later, Papa. I love you." Maddy gushed over the phone.

"I love you too, Princess. Have a sweet dream." Sasuke replied before hearing the other line gone dead. He took a deep breath and carefully let it out slowly. His mother was right, as usual. Maddy should not be left without a mother too long. The nannies that he'd hired will not take the place of a real mother and the women that be brought with him will not make a good role model for his daughter. He was at wit end.

"Sir, Ms. Sakura is here." Mai's voice came over the phone and a second later, Sakura walked in.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Sakura asked in a bitter tone as she placed a manila folder on the polished desk.

"For you, I'll gladly make time." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sakura blushed before clearing her throat. " I just want to make sure that everything is set for the meeting this afternoon. I didn't want to send my secretary because she almost passed out when I ask her to come."

"I wonder why." Sasuke mused with a grin on his face. He didn't mean to use his sharky business tone with her back then. Guess he'll have to apologize later, but then Sakura will not be here at his office anymore. No, better hold on to that thought.

"You know why, you odious man. Anyway, Mitchell Groom has rescheduled his appointment with us for this evening. I wonder why he would want to buy stock here anyway." Sakura mumbled the last part more to herself.

"This evening?" Sasuke asked with a scowled. He'd remember Mitchell Groom. The arrogant old bastard who loved young girls way too much and recently he'd had his fixation on Sakura herself. If the old bastard is meeting with them this evening, that means he have to cancel his plan with his daughter. No can do. On the other hand, leaving Sakura alone with that man was enough to make him want to break something to pieces.

"Are you already made plans?" Sakura asked.

"It seems so." Sasuke answered.

"Well, it's nothing really. He didn't make any decision yet, so I guess I can meet with him this evening and discuss what he wants and I will pass on the message to you." Sakura said.

"I don't think so." Sasuke interrupted with a scowl.

"Excuse me? By that tone, I assume that you don't trust me to handle the matter?" Sakura gritted out through her teeth.

"It's not that." Sasuke argued.

"Or you think that I would leave you out of the loop?" Sakura snapped.

"It's not that either. Let me explain---"

"Oh, I think you've said enough."

"Fuck, would you stop cutting me off and let me explain." Sasuke snapped as Sakura eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't think I will." with that said, she whirled around heading for the door. A pair of strong arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"You are not going anywhere until the matter is settled." Sasuke whispered near her ear. "I didn't want you to go alone because I know what a perverted old bastard Mitchell is. He would be all over you in a minute if you're not careful. Not because I don't trust you or think you would defraud the company without me knowing. You care about this company too much to do something like that."

"I can handle myself. You can trust me." Sakura mumbled out as she rested her body back against Sasuke.

"Oh, I trust you. It's him I don't trust and I know you can handle yourself, but I'd rather you don't." Sasuke replied tucking her pale pink hair back. Her wig was replaced by the pale pink colored hair.

"You left your wig out today." Sasuke murmured as he ran his fingers down the length of the hair.

"Well, I figure since I've been the boss for sometimes now, I can do some firing." Sakura commented off handedly.

"That's my girl." Sasuke said. "Now, care to tell me what's with your snappy comment a moment ago?"

Sakura's body stiffened. She'd overheard his last conversation on the phone and immediately, something snapped inside of her. How can he forget what they did the night before and then go off to one of his women. Tugging her body out of his grasp, she shot him a glare that would fry his bone to crisp before muttering out 'nothing.'

"I don't think it's nothing." Sasuke said with a narrowed gaze. "Wait, you're not regretting what we did, are you?"

With that reminder, her face shot up crimson as she got angrier. "I told you that I didn't." she snapped.

"Well, it sure sounded like you did." Sasuke propped as he glowered at her back.

Sakura eyes narrowed as she pushed one of her finger against his broad chest. "I don't regret anything I did in the past, no matter how they turned out. You can do whatever you continue to do before we were intimate and I don't care that you fall back into your habit of sleeping with random women because---"

"Why are you so jealous?" Sasuke asked abruptly as his lips twitched upward.

Sakura sputtered indignantly as her face got even redder. "I---you---this is---I'm not jealous!"

Sasuke quirked a brow as his lips stretched into a grin. "Eavesdropping, weren't you?" he accused with a mocking grin in place.

Sakura glared at him with all her might as she replied, "Couldn't help but overhear it when you were practically speaking loud enough for the whole building to hear your conversation with...whomever."

Sasuke chuckled as he grasped his new plan into action. "Tell you what. I'll be there with you for the meeting this afternoon then you can meet...whomever I was speaking with."

he knew she wouldn't be able to resist his offer. She was way too curious for her own good. he could clearly see the furrow of her brows drawn together with a thoughtful scowl on her beautiful face. He could see it on her face that she wanted to tell him she doesn't care. At the end, curiosity won over as she humph and sashayed out of the room with a 'Whatever you want.' tossed over her shoulder at him.

Sasuke waited until she was out of earshot before he let his chuckle slipped out. He just had a feeling that Madison would love Sakura.

Sasuke walked toward the wall to ceiling window as he looked over the broad daylight of Tokyo, waiting for the evening to roll around. For once, he couldn't wait for dinner time.

* * *

. 

.  
.  
Sakura mentally scowled as the elevator door dinged loudly in the quiet atmosphere before she stepped out of the elevator. her secretary had misplaced the information that they needed for the meeting with Mitchell Groom today and that's not even the worst part of it. not in the least. Keira had broke down crying, stressed from all of the weeks works coupled with her grandmother illness. Sakura had to be the calm and rational one as she tried her best to calm her once poised secretary from a blubbering machine into a normal human being once more.

After that, she'd send Keira home and gracefully let her have a few days to pull herself together before coming back to work. Keira was more than grateful. Frankly, Sakura couldn't predict how long she will last until she herself broke down as well. She'd spend a good part of the afternoon organizing everything that was disarrayed this afternoon and since she didn't trust the maids to clean the office, she's also done that part herself also. It wasn't that she think the maid wouldn't do a good job, but many important papers and documents were scattered that something might slipped through the crack and no one would noticed it until it's too late.

So now, here she was. A good half an hour late because she'd gotten carried away with the organizing and the cleaning that she'd completely forgot to even glance at a clock. her stomach rumbling loudly as she remembered that she hadn't even had lunch today either. dear god, what a terrible day this had turned into.

**_'Look on the bright side, doll. At least you're going to see Sasuke now.'_**

**_'Where's the bright side on that?' _**

**_'Don't be a flip. At least we know he cares about us.'_**

**_'So does my chihuahua.' _**

**_'You don't even own a dog.' _**

**_'No the point.' _**

**_'So get to it.'_**

**_'You're beyond stubborn. I can't believe that I am your conscience.' _**

**_'I can't believe that I'm arguing with myself inside my head. This is all his fault to begin with.' _**Sakura fumed as she walked toward the meeting room where Sasuke and their suppose client, Mitchell are.

**_'So he was a little uneasy with Keira, big deal!'_**

**_'I can't believe you're taking his side. Keira was blubbering like a mad woman every single time she returned from his office.'_**

**_'I'm on the side that will get us laid. I swear you're sexually frustrated more than stress itself.' _**her inner voice grumbled as sakura stopped dead on her track before blood rushes to her face hotly. Okay, she did not just think that. Sakura Haruno is definitely not sexually frustrated. At all. After repeating the mantra to herself a few more times, Sakura shut out the voice in her head completely before resuming her posture once more.

Opening the door with a professional smile on her face, Sakura walked inside the room towards her place. She was a little confused when Mitchell was no where to be found. Only Sasuke was presence with a somewhat smug smile on his face. Something in his eyes held a certain satisfaction as Sakura was afraid to find out what it was.

"Where's Mitchell Groom? He wasn't the one known to be late for any meetings at all." Sakura commented casually.

"Who knows." Sasuke replied in a casual tone as he nonchalantly stroke the silky texture of his maroon tie. Sakura narrowed her eyes before nodding slowly.

A few moments later, Mai came in with a paper in one hand while shaking her head in somewhat hopelessly.

"Mr. Groom had just faxed me. He had an emergency with one of his family that he will not be able to make the appointment today. He send his apologies and will rescheduled another time if possible." Mai said as her sharp eyes flickered toward Sasuke while uttering those words. Sasuke had only sat back with both of his arms behind his head with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, since he's not here for today, there's no time in waiting." Sasuke said before standing up. He glanced at Sakura to see her looking at him suspiciously. He flashed her a smile as Mai rolled her eyes.

"I take it you're leaving early for the day." Mai said as she gathered the supplies.

"Yes, I have a special appointment today with a very special person." Sasuke replied as he heard a 'humph' from the woman across from him. He suppressed a smile.

"Oh yes. I'm glad you're spending time with her. Say hello to Madison for me too. Such a beautiful girl." Mai remarked, also looking at Sakura. Sasuke winked at Mai as she gave him a thumb up sign.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'll be leaving. Good evening Mai,...Mr.Uchiha." Sakura gritted out the last part as she walked out of the meeting room. She was acting so childish. She was so not jealous of this...Madison woman. Not at all. No matter how special she is to Sasuke.

So, why did she felt so...hurt when he mentioned her very special to him?

**_'I don't care.'_**

"You're satisfied about this whole thing, aren't you?" Mai asked as she watched Sakura left the room rather abruptly.

Sasuke bit back a smile. " I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied mildly.

"Careful of what you're playing with, boy. Karma is a bitch." Mai warned.

"Once again, no idea what-so-ever."

"Right, so the millionaire typhoon who scheduled his appointment months before had suddenly canceled out because he had family emergency?"

"Who knows? The old bat has enough wives and mistresses to call his own harem." Sasuke defended.

"Liar. You just don't want to share. It's written all over your face, Uchiha." Mai warned with a glint in her calculating eyes.

"You think she has enough patient to meet my 'special girl'?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

Mai rolled her eyes. "She looked murderous enough, Uchiha. I wouldn't be surprise if your body was found in the dumpster on the Morning News tomorrow."

"Nah, she loves me too much." Sasuke lamented playfully.

"You think so? Get a ring on her finger then tell me that, boy." Mai remarked dryly before waking out of the office leaving Sasuke to think about her words.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a small smile before he left to find Sakura.

He found her waiting for the elevator, looking as beautiful as ever with a small pout on her lips as her fingers kept pressing the button. He walked quietly behind her, his lips near her ear.

"If you keep pressing any harder, the button will pop off." he whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakura gasped and jumped back into his waiting arms. She turned to glare at him through her emerald green eyes as his arms enveloped around her waist.

"Jerk." Sakura mumbled out as she tried to move away from his grasp.

"A very hot jerk." Sasuke corrected but he didn't let go.

"Whoever told you that must be blind." Sakura shot back.

"You think so? I have a phone book full of women who would disagree with you."

"Well, you can go to he---?" She didn't have a chance to finish when Sasuke took her mouth with his own. His soft and warm lips moved skillfully against her inexperience one as he backed them up against the marbled wall. she was still rigid in his arm, her lips closed tightly, refusing to give in. Sasuke moved his fingers down the length of her arms, rubbing gently giving her goosebumps. Sakura relaxed her posture slightly as she stopped struggling. The power of sheer magic of his lips against her brought back the night on the yacht when he caress her softly with his strong fingers, his lips moving over her hot skin as she moaned his name over and over again.

Slowly, her mouth was force open as his tongue slipped into her moist cavern. Sakura groaned lowly as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as she pull him closer to her, until his body imprinted on hers. One of his arms enclosed around her waist tightly as the other moving along the length of her small back, drawing patterns with the tip of his finger.

The shrill of his cell phone rang out through the quiet hall, cutting her short from the temporary high. She heard Sasuke muttered out an oath as he reluctantly loosen her a bit from his tight grasp. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID as he flipped the device and brought it to his ear.

"What?" he snapped into the phone and instantly his face became soft. "I'm sorry, honey. I was caught up." his warm tone had her cursing whoever was on the other line to the pit of hades. "I'll be there soon, sweetie. Wait for me?" he asked softly before he chuckled and said something before he flipped the phone shut.

Sakura glared at him for a second before pushing him aside and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going out to dinner." Sasuke asked as his long stride caught up with her easily.

Sakura turned to stared at him incredulously. Did he just asked her to have dinner with the other woman? She was caught up between telling him to piss off for having the nerve to ask her after the conversation on the phone. On the other hand, she wanted to show him that she didn't care whom he had made plan or plans with. Stubbornness won over as she bit her lips and smiled at him falsely.

"Sure, I'd love to have dinner with you." she said sweetly. Sasuke was taken back. He'd expected her to at least argue with him like usual. He caught up with her intention quickly before giving her a smirk.

"Well then, Mademoiselle." Sasuke gestured with his hand.

* * *

. 

Sakura reluctantly stepped out of the sleek black BMW as they parked at a small but classy restaurant. She was so sure that she could stand the sight of Sasuke with that woman. She'd made up a perfect plan for the situation. She was going to pretend to enjoy the dinner, even if she has to shove it down her throat and drink millions of glasses of water to keep it down, and she was going to have lovely conversation with the faceless woman at the moment. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

_**'C'mon Sakura. We, Haruno are not cowards. Get on with it, girl.' **_her inner voice encourage, if that's what you call it. Sighing slowly as she straightened her back and walked proudly toward the door with Sasuke behind her.

Stepping into the warm heated room, Sakura's eyes instantly scanned around the room. There wasn't much people and certainly not anyone attractive in sight. Her eyes lit on the redhead sitting with her back facing the window. Sasuke took a hold of her arm as he walked toward the woman. She looked pretty...average. Not like therest of the women Sasuke had dated or...dallied with.

"Mya, you've been waiting long?" he asked casually. "And where is Madis---?"

"Here I am!" came a sudden shout as Sakura jumped back slightly into Sasuke's arm, again. A high melodic voice came from underneath the table as a golden blond head peeked out from the tablecloth. The girl came out from under the table, standing at her full height. She barely reached Sakura's waist.

"Daddy, you finally came!" said the little girl in perfect English as she launched her small body into Sasuke. He caught her around the waist and picked her up to place a kiss on her smooth cheek.

Sakura stood still. Stunned as she watched the interaction between the two.

"Sakura, this is Mya, the Nanny." he nodded toward the redhead as she smiled at them followed by a little wave. "And this is my daughter, Madison Maria Uchiha."

Sakura stared between the little blond girl with dimples on her cheeks to Sasuke, and back again.

**_'Sasuke has a...daughter?'_**

* * *

**_.  
This is it for now. I'll try to update faster, but no promises. I'm already halfway done with the next chapter of My dirty little secret. It should be out soon. _**

**_Drop me a review to let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!  
_**


	10. Madison Uchiha

Chapter 10:Madison Uchiha:

X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. 

X

Author's note: Yes I'm back from the dead. LOL. I know that I have been neglecting this story for sometimes and many of you out there want to kick my butt back to kingdom come but I have a valid excuse, really. I had just settled into a new house, found a new job and college has me running around and studying non stop that I barely have time to sit down and watch the news. Now that everything had settle down a bit, I might have more time to write more chapters and update more. I also decided that this story would be my main focus from now on until it finishes. Warning: lots of drama coming up in the future chapters!

x

x

Sakura sat still as she observed the interaction between the father and daughter. After the initial shock wore off, Sakura had managed to paste on a smile for the benefit of the little girl. The brightly lit blue eyes and the curly blond hair tied up in a sleek ponytail framed her cherubic face as she flashed a smile that set of the dimples to work its charm at Sakura almost every thirty seconds. Sakura found it hard not to smile back.

She was more than shock after the introduction and still is at the moment. She could not picture Sasuke with a daughter nor could she picture him bring a father, not that he was not good at it. She had never seen him more patient or sweeter than at this moment. He'd sit and listened to Madison chatter endlessly, stopping her briefly to pat her on the head and gave her a dashing smile every time she looks up at him.

'_**Well missy, I told you that there's nothing to worry about from the start. I cannot believe you were actually jealous of a little girl. You are Pathetic.'**_ Her conscience scoffed.

'Don't know what you're talking about. Me? Jealous? Please!'

'_**You were too! I am your conscience; therefore, I know exactly what you were thinking. I can't believe you thought that we're meeting one of Sasuke's women or something.'**_

'Alright, I have heard enough for you. Feel free to shut up anytime now before I commit suicide.'

'_**Baka. I'm your conscience so I can talk you out of it.'**_

'Not if I tune you out.' Sakura argued.

'_**Whatever! For the record, you were jealous, weren't you?'**_

'Go away.' Sakura grumbled in her head. The voice inside her head chuckled before subtly gone quiet. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at her with pure amusement in the depth of his eyes. He was doing it again. Looking at her as if he knows exactly what she was thinking. His piercing gaze never wavers from her face as he continues to listen to Madison rambling. Sakura boldly arched one of her brow in question.

"So, did you think I did a good job?" Madison asked Sasuke with a smile on her face.

"Of course you did, honey. I'm just sad that I wasn't there to see it." Sasuke answered smoothly as he cut off eyes contact with her to his waiting daughter.

"So, is the pretty lady your new friend, Daddy?" Madison asked again as her gaze settle on Sakura.

"Yes. Why don't you get to know her a bit?" Sasuke suggested.

"I'd love too." Madison chimed as she hopped off her seat and went to stand next to Sakura. "My name is Madison Uchiha and I'm in the first grade." Madison said as she held up three fingers. Sakura could not help but smile. She gently lifted her own fingers and pull Madison's two fingers down.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I have five teddy bears in my bedroom." Sakura replied with a smile.

Madison laughed gaily. "I love teddy bears. Papa bought them for me every time he visits me in New York."

"That's very nice of him." Sakura replied as her eyes flickered toward the said man.

"He's the best Papa ever. Aren't you, Papa?" Madison said as she turned toward Sasuke with a bright smile on her face. "Don't you think so, Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura pondered for a minute before nodding. She found it very hard to disagree with Madison.

Sasuke chuckled as he lifted Madison onto his knees as she stifled a yawn. "I think you have enough fun for today. How about you go back to the penthouse and call it a day?"

"Mmm...Okay. We'll be doing something fun tomorrow, won't we Papa?" Madison asked excitedly.

"That was the promise. Can't go back on my words now, can I?"

"Of course not. Uchihas always keep their promise no matter what." Madison recited before she let out a giggle. "Good night, Ms. Haruno."

"How about you start calling me Sakura?" Sakura suggested with a smile on her face.

"I would love that." Madison replied sweetly before she struck her hand out in a handshake. "Want to be my friend?" Madison uttered out almost shyly. Sakura giggled before placing her bigger hand against the tiny ones.

"I would love that." Sakura replied with the same bashful smile that had them both laughing aloud. The three of them left the restaurant. Madison waved at them from the door as she and the nanny walked hand in hand out of the restaurant into the waiting black car.

Sakura and Sasuke watched until the car was out of sight. Sakura was at loss of words, as she finally comprehends what the heck was going on. Sasuke had a daughter out of nowhere, with whom she had no knowledge about and he had a soft side with children, especially girls.

It was surprising that she had seen this side of him tonight. She had always thought of him as one of the business sharks that have no time for kids.

"I thought you were going to swarm me with questions as soon as Madison left. What happen to that?" Sasuke said with a chuckle as they began walking toward the park. It was around twilight and the sky was covered in red and orange hues.

"Is Madison really your daughter?" Sakura asked curiously, as she kept pace with him easily.

"Is this not proof enough?" Sasuke answered with arched brow. "She's my daughter in everyway…except biologically." They had stopped before a pond with rows of benches to sit on to gaze into the horizon.

Sakura's brows scrunched as she watched him bend down to pick up a rock and skip it across the clear pond. "I found Madison when the building she lived in went on fire a couple of years ago. It was a total accident, but her family was caught up in the fire. Not many tenants had survived. Madison was the only lucky child survivor who had a wet blanket thrown over her as she ran out of the burning building just in time it collapses. It was a miracle that I happened to be caught up in the traffic. I remembered the way she had tears falling out of her eyes as she begged the firefighters to save her family. When they did not answer because they knew that, it was too late to save anyone in that building. Madison ran up to my car as she banged on the window demanding me to save her family. I couldn't do anything, and it hurt me so much to see a child in so much pain." Sasuke said as his voice took a complete turn as his eyes became distance. 

"In a way, she had reminded me of myself when my brother left me. We were so close, you know. People always confused us as twins and we loved fooling them." Sasuke shook his head to dispel the memories. "I stayed behind to until one of the social worker came for Madison. She refused to go with them. She kept telling them that her family would be out soon. They just needed to gather some clothes to move into a new place. However, I can see it in her eyes that she know what was going on. She knows that they are not going to come back for her. She started to breakdown completely. She held the blanket close to her as she cried her heart out. I have never felt so helpless in my life." Sasuke said with a grimace then he turned to her and smile. "The next thing I know, I had Madison in my arms as I walked toward the social worker that was supposed to be responsible for her. I asked for an adoption and Madison had stopped crying. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and said, "Really? You'd be my new Papa?" That night, she crept into my bed and curled up against me until morning. I have never felt so happy in my life."

Sakura was quiet, silently absorbing the story as Sasuke told her what happened. A part of her wanted to slap herself for feeling something as petty as jealousy towards the young girl. She had been through so much in her life that no one else deserve too. Sakura was glad that Sasuke had found Madison when she was in crisis. Sakura found herself thinking that she would have done the same thing if she were in his position.

"Tell me something. What were you thinking of when I told you that I was bringing you to meet someone special to me?" Sasuke asked with an amuse grin on his face.

Sakura immediately blushed as she turned away from him. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. Maybe he could read minds too. "Nothing." She managed to mumble out the answer.

"Liar." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "I knew that you were thinking of something else. I can feel it."

"No. I was not." Sakura maintained stubbornly.

"It was as if you were jealous." Sasuke jibed softly as his face split into a huge smile.

"I. Was. Not. Jealous." Sakura enunciate each word slowly as she wills herself not to blush. She was fighting a loosing battle as she felt her face exploded with heat.

"Whatever you say, honey." He finally gave in as he leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "You don't have to worry because I think I have a crush on you."

Sakura breath hitched as she became still.

'Did he just say?'

'_**Yes he did.'**_ Her conscience confirmed it.

Sakura dared to glance at him to see his face in a huge smile. _'He didn't even mean it, jerk!'_ she fumed. Letting out a 'humph', she stomped ahead not waiting to see if Sasuke had followed or not.

"What's with the attitude change, Sa-ku-ra?" he enunciated each word with a grin as he caught up to her easily, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his trouser.

Sakura resisted the urge to pout as she mumbled something similar to 'Drop dead, Uchiha', as she kept walking forward to the restaurant where the car was parked.

Sasuke watched Sakura go with a sense of peace about him. She looked incredibly cute when she spit insults at him and irresistible when she was annoyed at him. It seems that it were the only two emotions that he had brought a lot out of her since they met. He would not trade them for anything.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there gawking at the birds?" Sakura's voice washed over him as she stood not too far from him with a definite pout on her face.

"Yes madam." Sasuke replied playfully as he winked at her. "Whatever you want."

X

X

X 

Sakura opened the door to her apartment with a sigh. Today had definitely been full of surprises. Sasuke had suddenly showed up with a five years old daughter was a little bit overwhelming, but Madison was too cute to resist and Sakura had found herself liking the young girl more and more. Of course, her original thoughts of Sasuke already having a wife were gone only to be replaced by a man who gladly took in an orphan and raised it as his own daughter. He was really something. 

Throwing her Louis Vuitton bag onto the plush chair, she took off her ivory cioat and draped it over the back of the chair. A hot bath was what she needed to calm her taut muscles down and clear her head while at it. Walking towards the grand bathroom, she quickly shed her clothing, turned on the water into the bathtub to the right temperature, and poured in some scented vanilla bubble before getting in. 

Forty minutes later, Sakura emerged from the shower relaxed and rejuvenated. Her pink tress was wrapped in a white fluffy towel while her body was clad in a pink terry bath cloth. She made her way toward the vanity and sat down, pulling the towel away from her hair and absently picking up the brush to run it through her wet hair. Her thought went back to her work and the meetings for tomorrow. She made a mental note to send some flowers to Mitchell for his family emergency, and to reschedule the meeting for the upcoming week. In addition, Mizuki from the meeting committee had reminded her earlier on about the charity function she was to attend. Sakura has actually looked forward to attending the charity ball since she was on the board of the S.O.S. Orphan Foundation. It was a charity formed by her father ten years ago and he had gotten Sakura along with some of his friends and associates involved over the years as well. The foundation had been doing really well thanks to all of the donations given. The money went mostly into education and proper medical care for the orphans along with presents for Christmas and every other holiday. 

Sakura added the thought of scheduling a meeting with Mizuki the following day to get the full details. Glancing at the clock, it was close to eleven P.M.. It was time for bed, she decided. She has a long day ahead tomorrow. 

X

X

X

Sakura woke up earlier than usual the next morning. She decided to work out a bit before heading towards the shower and get ready for work. She got dressed in a black Armani trouser and a crisp blue dress shirt. Her hair was in loose curls since she went to bed last night without drying her hair completely and now, Sakura wrinkled her nose; she had to face the consequences of unruly hair. She clasped on a cross diamond necklace that her father had presented to her during her college year and three thin bracelets on her wrist before grabbing her white Chloe purse along with her Gucci Ivory coat and left the apartment. 

The guard smile and waved at her with a cheerful 'good morning' which she replied in kind. Locating her car, she got into the sleek white BMW and took off out of the lot into the busy morning traffic of Tokyo. It was a habit of her to get to the building before the traffic hit, but it seemed that every other thousands people had the same thought since the beeping of car horns and shouts could be heard. 

It took her a total of forty-five minutes before she pulled into the private parking for the staff. She had gotten here fifteen minutes late and did not have time to stop at the usual Starbuck near a few blocks from the building. Sakura let out a sigh. It seemed like that she has to make do without her morning coffee today. She walked through the giant revolving glass door of the building and instantly received a string of 'good morning's from the employees that come across her. Sakura bit back a grin when a few employees took a notice of her pink hair. True that she had gotten rid of the wig yesterday, but it seemed like not everyone had gotten used to the new her yet. 

Sakura got into the elevator and Larry, the elevator man in a uniform nodded at her before pressing the button to the fifty-sixth floor. It did not take long for her to reach the floor seeing that this was a private elevator especially for higher staff member. Murmuring a 'thank you' to Larry, Sakura stepped foot out of the elevator only to be greeted by a frantic Kira. The once normal happy looking woman now had a distressed look on her face. Sakura scrunched up her brow at her secretary's agitation. 

"Kira, what happened?" Sakura asked once she was a few feet away from her. 

"We have an emergency." Kira said worriedly. Sakura looked around the floor and nodded seeing that there were a few employees wandering around. 

"We'll talk in my office." With that, Sakura walked briskly towards her office with Kira trailing behind her. 

After closing the office door with a quiet 'snick', Sakura turned toward Kira. 

"Tell me." 

"I was checking the banking system this morning since tomorrow is the due date for the paying. I came across the financial record from the last month and the profit that we made barely covers the expenses." Kira said as she handed Sakura a manila folder. Sakura scanned the pages quietly. 

"I did not know we spent over half a million just ordering on new computers and systems." Sakura said with a worried glance. "Get Mr. Uchiha on the phone and tell him to meet me at the board room. We need to discuss this."

"Right away, ma'am." Kira said hurriedly. 

"And Kira, keep this quiet until we figure this out." Sakura said sternly and Kira nodded. 

After making sure that Kira left, Sakura dropped onto the leather chair with a sigh. How could something like this happened right under her nose and she did not even notice it? It was certainly a surprise considering how she thought she knew what was going on around the company. If there were really a sham going on in this company, she was the one to blame considering Sasuke had not hired any new people to handle the financial record. It was all of her old employees in that section and she trusted them. Was this the reason why she had almost ruined the company that her father sweats blood and tears over? 

Sakura felt the prickle of tears in her eyes and wiped it with the back of her hand quickly. This was not the time to be weeping around. She had to dig to the bottom of this and find out exactly what happened. She did not want to be pointing fingers and accusing random employees without having a good and solid evidence to support her claim. In all of her five years ruling this company, she had thought that she handled everything well, but realistically; she was blinded to all of the problems and wanted to see what she had minimally achieved. She was leading this business into destruction and she was not even aware of it. It showed just how incompetence she was as a leader. 

Sakura decided to continue berate herself later when she is all alone. Right now, she needs to find the underlying cause of of this and with Sasuke's help, they were sure to succeed. 

Sakura arrived at the boardroom minutes later and found that Sasuke had already seated at one of the chair. He was sipping coffee casually with a small smile on his face, but it disappeared once he took in her appearance. Placing the cup on the coaster carelessly, he was at her side in an instant. 

"What's the matter?" he asked a she guided her to one of the chair and she sat down heavily. 

"I just found out there might be a con running in the company." Sakura replied dejectedly. 

"Explain." Sasuke remarked as he handed her a cup of coffee as well. 

"Kira came in this morning and checked the record since it was close to paying the bank the loan that we took out. She accidentally looked into the record of merchandises and found that the price was way over. I did not have time to look things over since everything around here had been hectic for the last couple of months." Sakura said as she rubbed her temples tiredly. 

"How much are we talking about here?" Sasuke asked as he scrunched up his brows. 

"Two to three millions from the profit we made last month." Sakura answered. 

It was not a lot of money but it was still a loss and if Sakura's intuition was correct about the conning, Sasuke was willing to bet that this had been going on for sometimes now and it might have been the reason why the industries had not been able to stand on its own in the first place. 

"You're suspecting a foul play?" Sasuke questioned as his mind went into overdrive. 

"Possibly. I do not handle the finance directly and everything that required so went through the financial department."

"I think we need to do some snooping around. Who is the head of department?" 

"Jenichi Kimiharo." Sakura answered. She was almost afraid that he was the one that had been screwing her over these past years. 

"Is he trustworthy?" Sasuke inquired. 

"From what I have seen, he's not the kind to sneak behind anyone's back. My father hired him since he first graduated from college and he's been with the company ever since." 

"How many people are involved in the department?" 

"About one hundred and fifty." 

"Hm. So every one of them is a suspect." Sasuke said thoughtfully. Sakura rubbed her eyes with resignation. She hated to think that someone working under her was stealing from her all along. She could feel the earlier tears prickling her eyes again. It was preposterous! She was supposed to be strong. When something like this happen, she was supposed to charge head first into the situation and straightened them out. 

Sasuke was way ahead of Sakura. He had already pulled out the private number of Shikamaru Nara, the General of the Tokyo police Department. If anyone could get to the bottom of this, it was definitely Shikamaru. He was known for his skills for cleverly running through the investigation and having the result in less than a week. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost missed Sakura's muttering completely. She was sitting dejectedly on the chair with a hopelessness expression on her beautiful face. Her once smiling lips was now in a trembling frown and he could clearly see the tiny droplets forming in her emerald eyes. 

He felt a tinge of pain poking his chest. He hated seeing her down and about like this since he was so used to her up and fiery spirits. He gathered her into his arms and now she was sitting directly on his lap. 

"Hey, don't start with the waterworks yet. We haven't even pinpoint the exact situation yet." He soothed her in his soft tone, rubbing her cheek with the tips of his fingers. 

She looked at his with a downcast expression. "I just don't get how something like this could happen. I could have ruined the whole company, put thousands of people out of work for my careless mistake." 

"You're not ruining anything, Sakura. Trust me." Sasuke said firmly. 

"How would you know?" her eyes flashed anger instead of self-pity this time, and Sasuke know the better way to handle anger Sakura rather than Sad Sakura. He waited patiently for her tirade to start. "You have never failed anything in your perfect life. You succeeded in everything you do because you are so smart. You do not have any idea how ashamed it is to fail at something you desperately want to be good at, to make your parents proud to know that they raised a smart daughter, to know that they could definitely depend on you when the time comes. And what have I done so far? Nothing to make anyone proud that's for sure." She finished as streams of tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her whole body was stiff and she was breathing heavily. Sasuke never let her go once during her outburst. He only held her closely and nodded with understanding. 

"Feel better?" he asked a few minutes later when she had calmed down. She nodded slowly before composing herself once more. She could not believe that she had just rant and rave like that in front of Sasuke. It was more than embarrassing. It was pathetic. 

But on the other hand, he had quietly sat there listening to her flare-ups with definite calmness and he did not complain even once even when she had directly take pot shots at him. It was as if he could understand what she is going through and in a way he did helped her get her pent up feelings out in the open. His method was pretty effective too considering she felt a lot better. She wanted to originally cry and take self-pity to a new level. 

"Now that you got all of your frustration out, how about some breakfast?" Sasuke asked with a grin. Sakura tried to maintain her glare but her lips betrayed her as it stretched into a smile. 

"And there's the smile that brightens up my day." He added with a flirtatious wink when she burst out into laughter. 

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He patted her on the head and chuckled. 

"Don't you mean a handsome, awe-inspiring jerk?" he teased. 

"And so full of yourself too." She added. 

"But you love me just the way I am." He said. "You're going to confess your love to me and jump me afterward and we'll have hot passionate sex right here." 

Sakura laughed as she thumped him halfheartedly on the shoulder. "You wish." 

"I don't wish." He whispered hotly in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. "I know." He finished arrogantly and she remembered that line clearly well from their past encounters.

"Keep dreaming, Uchiha." Sakura retorted with a smirk of her own before climbing off him. 

"Party pooper." He said with a pout as he stood as well. 

Sakura smiled at him sincerely before leaning up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." 

He returned the smile and brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips. "You're very welcome." He said genuinely then his smile turned wicked. "Though I could have thought of some other ways to relieve you of your stress that could have benefited both of us." He said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively letting the innuendo slide in. 

Sakura slugged him on the shoulder again. "There you go ruining the moment again. Does Madison know that her Daddy is a pervert?" 

Sasuke grabbed her on the waist playfully though he did not let her go when she tries to wriggle out. "Maddy knows that her Daddy is a man of value and would never do anything to depreciate a woman's value." 

Sakura rolled her eyes at the remark. It was so typical of Sasuke Uchiha to twist her words around into something that is in his favor.

X

X

X

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews that I had received. Really, you guys are the best and I would do my best to update more frequently from now on. 

Drop me a review to let me know what you think! 


	11. Easy for who?

Chapter 10:Easy for who?:

X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.

X

AN: Okay, I've finally found the time to sit down and finished the chapter. I apologize for the long wait and I know that many of you PM me over the long months but with school and work, I barely have time to myself. Anyway, I really appreciate the support many of you out there for this story. There are some mistakes in this chapter, hopefully not too many to confuse any of you. Once again, many thanks to all of the readers out there. I love you guys!!

X

For a picture of Sakura's dress, please visit this website..shop./S/2976757/02376776237432723743316014187?mediumthumbnailY&origincategory&searchtype&pbo6014187&P3

X

X

X

The rest of the day progressed as usual. Sakura had put aside her worries and proceeded to continue working as accustomed. Sasuke had promised her that they would get to the bottom of this soon. Sakura was wary from all of this and she would hate to think that her trusted employees had been ripping her off for all of these years.

Kari had retrieved the entire file from the Financial Department quietly, making copies from the original computer and placed it neatly on her desk before going back to work normally. She had kept her part of the bargain and no one except Sasuke, Sakura and Kira knows about the situation. Sakura preferred to keep it that way until further notice. Sasuke had left assuring her that the person he was going to contact was the best in all of Tokyo and Sakura had trust him on it.

Aside from that, she found herself immerse in her work as usual. She had phoned Mizuki a while before confirming the charity event that is going to take place this weekend at the Tokyo Metropolitan Grand Ballroom. Every year, Sakura had encouraged the coordinator, Mizuki, to apply some theme for the event and this time, it was a masquerade with a twist towards the end, which allows single women to be auction on a date for the highest bidder. It sounded unethical at first but Mizuki assured that nothing unscrupulous would happen afterward and Sakura reluctantly agreed. The guests' lists had already been sent out weeks before and Sakura guaranteed that it was going to be another glittering event the paparazzi would go crazy about. She made a mental note to tighten up the securities as well as informing Sasuke about the event. It had totally slipped her mind. Better yet, she should do that now.

Lifting her hand to dial the phone, it rang and Sakura picked it up, marveling at the coincident.

"Sakura Haruno speaking." Sakura said clearly into the receiver.

"Hey babe. What do you say we skip lunch and go straight for dessert?" Sasuke's voice was coated with arrogance as Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. She was glad that he was not here to see his charms working on her.

"Unless you're talking about vanilla ice cream, no way." Sakura replied as she twirled the cord of the phone around her fingers.

"What if I promise to bring Vanilla Ice cream and whip cream?" he continued boldly.

"Shame on you. What happens to the value speech you told me this morning?"

"It went out the window with my heart." He answered daringly and Sakura held in her laugh. "So what do you say?"

"I'd say I had better get a restraining order against you." She answered wryly.

"Tease." He finally relented with a chuckle.

"So why are you calling?" Sakura asked as she propped her back against the comfortable chair.

"Just want to know what you are doing?" he asked in a dreamy tone that would melt the heart of any women. Too bad Sakura was immune to his charms. Or so she thought.

"Taking my clothes off." She said then paused for a few seconds. "I'm naked." She continued wickedly as she heard Sasuke choked on the other line, coughing madly.

"Fucking hell." He said with a rasp voice when he calmed down. "Can I get a private show?"

"Only if you're here in the next five seconds." She replied with a grin of her own.

"Make it ten and you've got yourself a deal." He said seriously and Sakura burst out laughing.

"You are such a pervert." Sakura said and he laughed too.

"Can't help it if you keep teasing me like this, babe." He remarked casually.

"Change of subject. Sorry to inform you so late, but we have an annual charity event coming up this weekend and everyone in the company is encouraged to attend and that includes you." She said.

"I should be mad that you telling me this now." Sasuke answered.

"Are you?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Yes I am." He replied in a hurt tone.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" she teased and knowing him she would not expect any non-sexual comment that is about to come out of his mouth.

"If not a striptease, can I still get a lap dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Goodbye Uchiha." Sakura said dryly as she hung up the phone. Well, that was certainly entertaining while it lasted. Sakura giggled. He never failed to make her smile with his ridiculous comments. At least she succeeded in telling him about the ball. Shaking her head, Sakura goes back to her work.

X

X

X

Sasuke chuckled when he heard the dial tone from the other line. He found it amusing that she got annoy at him that fast. Usually, women could not get enough of him, not that he was gloating or anything. Shaking his head, he picked the pen that he had tossed onto the pile of documents moments before calling Sakura. In truth, he was worried that she had taken the blame upon herself and probably thinking how this was all her fault. He could understand, really. On the contrary to what she said, he knew the feeling of failure all too well. How many times had be screwed things up the first couple of years as the CEO of one of the most prestigious business in the world. At least Kakashi, his mentor, had been there to support him as well as his father. He was not always this precise and knowledgeable despite what others may have led to believe. He know the feeling more than she gave him credit for, but he was not about to go and have a heart to heart conversation about his past failure, unless he absolutely had too.

The sound of beeping from the office phone interrupted him from his stupor. Leaning over, he tapped the button and Mai's voice rang out.

"General Nara is on line one. Would you like to take the call?" Mai asked.

"Yes please." Sasuke answered as he picked up the receiver and seconds later, Shikamaru's voice greeted him.

"I got your call. Sounds very urgent." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice. Sasuke mused as to how in the world did one of the laziest people he knew became a high rank police officer.

"Seemed like it. I need your help." He replied and proceeded to tell the General what he found out so far. Shikamaru agreed to meet with him and Sakura this evening for dinner before hanging up when the voice of his wife, Ino, shrilling loudly in the background about idiot husband who was so much in love with his job more than his wife. Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' remark and Sasuke heard a loud slap from the other line as he held in his laugh.

"Damn woman have no respect. I am the goddamn General, damn it. Show some respect." Shikamaru muttered before mumbled a quick goodbye and hung up.

Sasuke quickly called Sakura again; this time foregoing the teasing he usually banter her with and told her about the appointment with the General this evening.

X

X

X

Sasuke left the office an hour early today, much to Mai's surprise and made his way down toward the fifty-forth floor. It took him only a minute or so to get to his destination and found Sakura already in her winter apparel and waiting in front of the elevator.

"And here I thought I would surprise you." Sasuke said with a grin as he made room for an amused Sakura.

"All the more reason for me to stay away from you." She replied while taking her cell phone out of her pocket to check for any missed call. Li's number flashed on the screen and Sakura made a mental note to call him as soon as the meeting is over.

"Baby, you just think you need to stay away from me." He lamented playfully and Sakura shook her head.

"You're crazy." She mumbled to no one in particular.

"Crazy for you."

"You're plain crazy. Don't drag me into the picture." She said dryly but tried her hardest to hold in the smile that threatened to surface. Sasuke laughed as the elevator door slipped opened and they both walked out into the lobby. Neither one noticed but they presented a picture of a squabbling married couple with Sasuke making remarks and Sakura replying wryly to whatever before turning her face to the side and laughed. The employees however, did not miss it. There was even a betting pool going on around the company, courtesy of Kakashi, of course.

They exited the building and into the waiting sleek Mercedes. On the ride, Sasuke had filled Sakura in on what was happening as of right now and about Shikamaru. Sakura was a little uneasy and guilty since she had dragged Sasuke into this mess, not that she voice her worry out loud for the egotistical man to hear. The ride to the restaurant was a short one considering that Shikamaru had picked a place of convenience for them all.

They entered the restaurant and instantly the hostess guided them to their table by the window when she recognized the heir to the Uchiha fortune. Sakura tried not to roll her eyes and keep her smile in place when Irena, the hostess was outrageously flirting with Sasuke. The said Uchiha was more than happy to comply with the flirting and Sakura found herself thinking of removing the woman's hand if she did not kept it to herself and off her man.

Scrunching her nose, Sakura mentally kick herself for thinking of such things. The outrageous man could flirt with whomever he wants and it has nothing to do with her at all. The more she thought about it, the less sense it made, and the more confused she felt, the angrier she got. By the time they were seated with menus in hand, Sakura was all but throwing glares at Sasuke.

"You should try the Salmon Steak. It's the specialty here." Sasuke said with a radiant smile.

"Hn." Sakura replied but made no move to look at him as she kept herself busy by flipping the ten pages of menu over and over.

"But I guess you would want to try their salads as well. They make the best dressings." Sasuke tried again and he narrowed his eyes when Sakura didn't answer.

"The menus aren't going to change no matter how many times you flip through it." He commented in a teasing tone. Sakura just ignored him and acted like she didn't give a damn.

Fed up, Sasuke stifled a sigh and swiftly took the menu from her nimble fingers. He placed it on the side and leaned in closer to her. Despite the fact that he was half way across, his presence was undoubtedly crowded. "Want to tell me why you're ignoring me all of a sudden?" he asked in a calm tone, though his eyes said differently.

Sakura looked him in the eyes and shrugged nonchalantly. She sipped the water and replied, "I'm not ignoring you."

He took her fingers into his hand and held her. Sakura resisted and tried to take her hand back, but he simply didn't let go.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Ms. Haruno." He said quietly and Sakura glared at him viciously.

"Is that what I'm doing? Insulting your intelligence?" she snapped, her eyes spitting fire. "God, you are so full of yourself. Just because everyone else worshipped the ground you walk on, does not mean that I have to do the same."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, baffled by her outburst.

"You know, you are definitely one of a kind. I have never met someone who is so self-centered and vain like you." Sakura finished before picking up her purse and left the restaurant.

Sasuke sat in the chair absorbing everything that had just happened. Okay, so he got the feeling that she was ticked off at something he did? She had suddenly turned unreasonable and he was the one who had her temper unleashed upon him.

He knew that she was not the unreasonable type. God damn it, what the hell has gotten into her? He scowled. Well, whatever it was, she was not going to get away with it. Rushing out, he spotted her walking briskly down the street. He caught up with her easily with his long stride and in minutes, he snagged her wrist and pulled her into a narrow passageway, away from the public eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?" he hissed angrily at her.

Sakura twisted her wrist trying to free herself but he didn't budge. "Let me go." She snapped at him.

"Not until you tell me why the hell you just walked out on me back there." He said barely containing his own temper.

"I'm going to scream." She warned him and was surprise when he chuckled rather nastily.

"Go ahead and be my guest." He goaded her.

"You have no right to do this." She retaliated still trying to tug her hand free.

"I have every rights, Madam." He remarked. "Now, tell me why you're suddenly so bitchy."

"I'm not bitchy." She snapped angrily at him.

"Gee, so the whole ignoring me and biting my head off must have been my imagination after all." He remarked sarcastically.

"With a woman like her clinging on to you, I doubt you'd noticed anything at all." Sakura spontaneous remark slipped out and Sasuke frowned.

"What woman?" he questioned confusedly.

"God, are you for real? She was all over you. I'm surprise she didn't jump you right then and there."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when it finally sunk in what had ticked her off. Looking around, he spotted the limousine that had carried them here was still parked on the street. He dragged her towards the parked car and pushed her into the leather interior before commanding out the driver to take a walk. The older man grinned before he complied and left.

Sasuke's eyes were pitched black when he turned to face her. Sakura stood her ground as she glared back at him with all of her might. He looked back at her with those dangerous black eyes. Snagging her wrist again, he pulled her only his lap and held her there.

"You felt that?" he asked huskily as he cupped her neck in his palm and brought her face closer to his. Her breathing was erratic along with her heartbeat. It was jumping crazily inside her but Sakura didn't say a word. He didn't expect her to as he closed the inch gap between them. His lips were like she remembered. Hard and soft, inviting and temptation itself. She expected the jolt, but it was more than a jolt when it knocked her flat. It was more than heat that sizzled through her vein, burning her blood. She tried to resist at first, hell she was all but shut him out. But he was restless and seconds later, accepting the inevitable, she wound her arms around his neck. Still, his mouth did no more than play with hers, tormenting with nibbles, inciting the lazy stroke of his tongue, torturing with gentle nips along the curve of her jaws.

And finally, Sakura trembled against him.

His mouth took hers then. Hot and hard, strangling the air in her lungs, misting the reasons still struggling to surface in her brain. With a low purr of pleasure and surrender, she opened her hot cavern for him.

She flooded his senses. Tastes, scents, textures. When his hand fisted in her pink tresses, her head arched back, welcoming him to take them both deeper into the abyss. They met flash for flash now, mouths, bodies, needs fused into one. She strained against him, moved against him, sliding, pressing arousal to arousal.

Sasuke felt himself begin to slip. He heard the animal inside him snarled viciously, commanding him to take what is his. His hand slipped down from her neck, skimming her torso, the side of her breasts, then curved around her hips to bring her impossibly closer to him.

Sakura found that she needed to touch him, to touch his flesh. Her nimble fingers pushing each button of his dress shirt one by one until it opened up to revealed his muscular chest. Her hands roamed free, as if exploring undiscovered artifacts. The hot scorching flesh of his was burning her hands, his skilled mouth was well distracted her from right and wrong. She found that she could not breath and she broke free, but his lips were still trailing from her lips to her cheekbone, down her neck and finally to the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. He bit her there softly, eliciting a deep moan from her.

Sasuke's eyes were swirling with lust as he unbuttoned her crimson silk blouse revealing the black satin bra inside. Her perfect milky breasts were encased within and he was all but ripped the bra way from her body to seek the treasure within. Her skin was so soft and Sasuke barely contained himself from licking every crevice and nook he could find. She was like a nymph put on earth to purely tease him to his knees. Her nipples were hard pebbles as they pressed intimately against his chest. Unable to help himself, he bent down and took one sweet breast into his moist waiting mouth. He was unprepared to hear the sexy mewls escaped from her lips as her hands tightened on his hair. She was grinding her hips against his while he sucked greedily on her breast, leaving tiny love bites along the way.

It was the knocked on the tinted window of the limousine that had them both climbing down from the temporary high. Sasuke growled almost viciously as Sakura tried to control the sob that welled within her. The loss of heat of his mouth left her feeling cold. Cursing softly, Sasuke pulled away from her before switching his attention towards the unwanted person outside the limo. He leaned over with Sakura still on his lap and cracked opened the window a tiny bit enough to yell out his displeasure.

The face of an amuse Shikamaru Nara had Sasuke cursed out again. Sakura didn't know what to do except to bury her face deep into the crook of his neck as she tried to calm herself and her blushing while Sasuke had been sober enough to cover her bare upper body with his Armani jacket that he had left in the backseat of the limo.

"I have a suspicion that you'd be here." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone though his eyes spoke differently as he eyed the head full of pink hair in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. It took a lot of amuse the Chief of Police and this situation had him full of amusement. He realized that this was the first time that the cold Sasuke Uchiha had mauled a woman in the backseat of a limo which was parked illegally on the curb in the middle of the afternoon. "I've got things under control here with this situation so don't worry about it. I'll contact you if things come up. In the mean time, I'll keep you updated." Shikamaru said in the same bored voice. He didn't give neither of them to speak before he straightened and said, "Oh, and it's nice to meet you too, Haruno san."

Sakura now bared a resemblance of a hot tomato as she lifted her fingers and waved without looking up. The situation was humiliating enough as it was without her having to flash an officer of the law as well. Accidental or not.

Shikamaru nodded and left. He was well out of view before he let a chuckled slipped through.

Sasuke sat back and looked down at the woman still nestled against the crook of his neck and bent down to place a kiss on her pink head.

"Did that ease your mind or do I have to show you more?" he whispered huskily.

Sakura slowly pulled herself up despite her state of undress and looked at him with huge glassy emerald eyes. "Huh?"

He groaned when he caught sight of her enticingly bare breasts. His palms came up and cupped them gently and she arched into him naturally. "I don't want Irena. I don't give a flying damn if she was naked and jiggling her body at me." He continued in the same tone. "I want only you." He whispered hotly against her ear. "And I have more than enough proof." He continued as he pulled her palm down onto his swollen erection.

Sakura could feel her face explode with blush as her fingers came in contact with the rock hard erection. He was _huge_. If she hadn't noticed it before, she was more than aware of it now. Sakura abruptly changed the direction of her thought. This was entirely inappropriate. She was half naked in the backseat of a parked vehicle on a crowed street for heaven sake! And she was feeling Sasuke's…thing up. Not to mentioned that a police officer of the law was aware of what they were doing also.

"This is so embarrassing." She muttered out at last.

"What is? The fact that you're just molested me or that you enjoyed it more than you wanted to?" he asked slyly causing her to blush even more.

"No. the fact that I'm half naked and sitting on top of you is." She corrected before her features softened. "I'm sorry I jumped down on you like that. I didn't know what came over me."

Sasuke eyes become softer as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I did. Irena has always acted like that and maybe I'm so used to ignoring it before that I didn't realize it offended you."

"It's not your fault. I just overreacted…I mean we're not really anything to each other…so you don't have to feel…guilty…or explain anything…to…me…or…"

Sasuke's eyes darkened again and in a flash, he pinned her down on the seat, his body hovering over hers. "Do you really think that you're nothing to me after what we had just done? Gods, if we really are nothing to each other, would you let other men kiss you like I had? Touch you like I did moments ago?" to implicate his words, he bent down and gave her breasts a long lick.

"N—No." Sakura breathed out raggedly.

"Good." Sasuke replied in a softer tone as he laid his head on her heaving chest.

Sakura bit her lips as she tried to control her breathing. Silence roamed the air and Sakura found herself asking. "Sasuke, what are we?"

He didn't lift his head but she could hear him murmured against her chest. "What do you want us to be, Sakura?"

"I—don't know…" she answered at last.

"I already know what we are, Sakura. It's just a matter of time before you realize it too. Why don't you tell me when you figure it out?" he remarked instead.

"Can't you tell me first?" she complained. "Nudge me in the right direction." She insisted.

He chuckled. "Nope. You've got to do this by yourself. Just remember, you're one hell of a smart female. Probably the smartest I've ever met. You'll figure it out."

Sakura found herself thinking sadly. _'Will you still be here when I finally figure it out?'_

Sasuke buried his face in her scent and felt completely at ease. As if he heard her unsure question, he answered, _'I'll always be right here next to you.'_

X

X

X

Sakura busied herself throughout the week with work and more work. It was exhausting of course, but she welcomed the distraction with open arms. It stopped her from thinking over what had transpired between herself and Sasuke. It was mean on her part, that much she had acknowledge. She didn't ignore him for the past days, per se, but she hadn't spend more than five minutes in his presence without getting nervous or act like a completely love struck school girl. It was pathetic, she thought, but even unhealthier. Despite what had happened, she stilled agreed to be his date for the evening of the charity.

Blowing out a sigh, she flicked impatiently at her bangs that were now hanging down smoothly from her temple. Her pink locks had been arranged into an intricate French twist. Her face had transformed from an innocent angel into a seductress from the expert highlighting of make up. Sakura would never admit to anyone, but she had spent more time on picking out her dress than usual and she was glad of the result of it also. The pale champagne colored silk and lace was elegant and simple that it suited her taste perfectly. Since the charity event was something in between the company, she felt that everyone would try their best to outdo one another and she know for sure that she would rather stay in the background this time.

Taking out a simple diamond pendant and a thin silver bracelet, she quickly clasped it in place before taking out a Gucci clutch and waited for Sasuke to show up.

He was right on time, she mused. Eight thirty on the dot and she heard the rap knock on the door. Since she gave the maids a night off because of her outing, it was pretty quiet. As she got closer to the door, her nerves began jumping. Taking a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door, Sakura placed a polite smile upon her face and froze.

He was even more handsome than any other time she'd seen him. Messy onyx hair along with his piercing eyes, his gorgeous body encased in a trim black tuxedo and in his hand was a single red rose.

Sakura almost tear at the cliché. Really, how much more adoring could he possibly be?

"I think I have died and gone to heaven." He said with a pronounced sigh and she couldn't help but laugh at his antic.

"Typical." She replied before taking the red rose he offered to her. She noticed that the thorns were still attached to the stem.

"Thought you might want to take a ride on the dangerous side tonight." He joked but his gaze held hers.

"Hm." She smiled. '_I'm always in danger when I'm next to you.'_ She thought with a secretive smile before looping her arm through his.

"You look beautiful tonight." He murmured and as much as she might regret her action later on, she blushed anyway.

"Yeah…thanks. So do you." She said before he led her through the garden and into his waiting car.

The ride to the Hiroshima Ballroom was awkward. The easy attitude mere minutes ago had evaporated once Sakura realized how tense she was being alone with him after this afternoon. He didn't say anything which she found grateful. The thoughts that she had stashed away for the past few days regarding their situation had now flashed back to her like lightning. What was her answer? Did he expect an answer in return?

Sakura scrunched her brows. This was why she had avoided men like a plague. Once men were involved with feelings, she was instantly lost in the weird world of dating and relationships and complicated stuff. She had managed to avoid it so far in her past years, so why can't she do it again? It was easy enough, she supposed. Just walk away and never look back. She'd done it with Gregory, her old boyfriend, didn't she? So why was Sasuke any different?

Sakura risked a glance at the man in question. He was perfectly calm as he navigates his way through the traffic with ease. Face impassive, perfect control over his emotions and even more attractive and larger than life, and he was the type that she would go out of her way to avoid at all cost. Yet, here she was with him, had done things that she would never done with anyone.

Gregory had been the opposite of Sasuke. He was absolutely polite and considerate and everything every woman would want in their own Mr. Perfect.

'Except for the fact that he's a lying, cheating scumbag.' Her conscience snorted.

'Yeah, except that.' Sakura agreed as they came to a stop light.

'You know, I always thought there was something wrong with him the way he kept twitching every time you ask him about his so call business trip.'

'He has Epilepsy, a condition that'd not to be taken lightly and the twitching--'

'Was a reaction to every time he lied?' Her conscience finished up. 'For god's sake, even after everything he's done to us, you still defend him?'

'Am not. And he does have Epilepsy.' Sakura maintained stubbornly.

'Whatever. I'm over him and I'm the inner most part of your mind. If I say you're over him then you are. After all, who now you better than yourself?'

'Well, I think I'm going crazy for even talking to my inner annoying self. Maybe I should just take some medication.'

'Nah. You're not the only one. Take your dad's lawyer, Mr. Robinson for example. The man had mumbled to himself for the past _years_ and I heard he even use his dummy as a judge to practice his opening statement to. Does that mean he's insane? Nope. I don't think so.' The conscience said smugly.

'Whatever. Just leave me alone.' Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together and huffed out a breath.

Sasuke tried to hide in his laugh as he sneaked side glances toward the woman sitting besides him. He wondered if she ever realized how her every emotion showed on her face. She was like an open book to him. He could tell when she's angry or sad or confused, and right now she looked agitated and annoyed enough to spit fire. What on earth could she be thinking about?

He stepped on the break of the car when the lights changed. It ran smoothly once more but his mind was on something else. As far as he was concerned, Sakura had never been in any long term relationship before. She was inexperience that much he knew. He was fully aware that she was naïve when it comes to the whole relationship situation and he was being open- minded to let her figure things out by herself. He promised himself that he would not push her into anything she was not ready for, but it was so hard to just remain like this. She was so close yet so far away, but he also knew that this was the best way because he himself had no idea what his feelings were when it comes to the green eyed beauty.


	12. The Party

_Chapter 12: The Party. _

_X_

_X_

_X_

A/N: 1) Okay, I finally have time to sit down and finish this chapter after a long wait. I wanted to thanks all of you readers that still reviews this story and I'm really glad that many of you send me encouraging reviews to update.

2) I realized that some of you may not be able to view Sakura's dress because the web address was cut off. Sadly I also lost the picture so I was able to find another dress that was pretty close to the original one. Here's the web address_:http:(slash)(slash)__www(dot)edressme(dot)com(slash)sn8809iv(dot)html_

_Also, the song that's in this chapter is 'I want to take forever tonight' by __Peter Cetera/Crystal Bernard._

_X_

_X_

Sakura stepped out of the car onto the street and immediately broke into a grin. The entrance of the building was transformed into a Casino paradise with lights illuminating through the dark sky. Most of the people had already arrived, waiting in line to go into the party. She had recognized most of the faces of her employees and the excitement in their expressions were contagious that she felt it herself.

She was still grinning when Sasuke had subtly taken her fingers and laced it with his before going through the back door where the usher had nodded at them both before opening the door to let them through.

The inside of the room had transformed from the usual formal ballroom into a nightclub heaven from the famous movies she had always seen. Drinks and music echoed loudly from the speakers, the DJs and people dancing seductively to her music had her blushing and turning away from the scenes in seconds flat. She could felt Sasuke laughing silently beside her and she refused to look at his reaction._ She __was_ an innocent after all.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked suddenly before dragging her to the bar. Sakura was silently thinking if they offer water since she knows for a fact that her tolerant for alcohol was beyond negative zero.

"I really wish that you would stop dragging me around like a sack of potatoes." Sakura muttered over the loud music, a big feat for her since the blaring music was obnoxiously loud.

"Then you should keep up." He replied easily with a charming grin that had her stomach fluttering like butterflies.

"Humph." Was her reply as he sat her down on one of the many chairs and turned to the bartender to order them both drinks.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen a charity events that involved strippers." Sakura said dryly as she nodded at the few women across the floor. Sasuke chuckled as he scooted closer to her side.

"Yeah? I figured everyone is stress and you know what? Dressing up in stuffy suits and uncomfortable gowns are going to add more to it."

"Let me guess? You already know about the charity ahead of time, didn't you?" Sakura said shrewdly as she narrowed her eyes at him. His innocent smile said it all. "And let me guess again, this whole theme was your idea."

"Guilty." He replied with a grin before turning to accept the drinks from the bartender. He handed her a glass and took a sip from his own.

"Pink lady." He said with a smile and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked as she took a sip from the drink.

"Of course not. I appreciate your…pinkness very much." He replied with a shrug but she could see the twinkling amusement in his dark eyes.

"Whatever." she replied haughtily and he laughed.

"Haruno-san. We're glad you're here." Megumi said as she and a few of the co-workers came by the table. They were dressed in stylish tops and short skirts compared to Sakura's elegant dress.

"I'm glad to see you have fun." Sakura replied with a smile as she referred to their dancing.

"And we don't want to hog all the fun, so let's dance." Kira said with a wink. "What do you say Uchiha san, can we steal her for a dance?"

Sasuke grinned and gestured with his hand in a 'be my guest' way. "But make sure you return her." He added with a wink before the women burst into laughter and twitter before they dragged a helpless Sakura onto the waiting dance floor.

X

Sasuke took a sip of his cognac as he kept his eyes on the emerald eyes beauty before him. He knew her alcohol tolerance was next to zero and the fact that she seemed so lost amidst the crowded club presented the fact that she had never gone out into one before. Not that it was a surprise or anything to him. He could feel her anxiousness along with excitement radiating from her the moment they stepped into the barroom. It was like she had stepped into an alternate universe or something and from the way her muscle tense had alerted him that she was nervous. It was why he had stuck by her side closely. That and the fact that he didn't mind one bit holding her as much as he could.

She may not be aware of this, but she was reacting to his touch repeatedly. She seeks his warmth constantly whenever she was nervous or anxious or even excited. He knew that he was becoming a part of her life. He had made sure that he was a part of her life since he had gone too way to many troubles to instill a part of him within her.

As she had already guessed, he did go to a great length to plan this party like he wanted to with the hired party planner. As selfish as it may seem, he did want Sakura to enjoy another side of life aside from the constant paperworks of the office and scheduled meetings of clients, but he didn't want her to enjoy them without him. He want to be there when she first experience getting drunk or doing something new that she had never in her life done before. But he wanted them to be with him.

.

He came to realization that Sakura was a permanent part of his life now and as scary as that may seem, he wouldn't have it any other way. He had doubted himself on the way here simply because the novelty of caring for someone enough to make him give up everything he owned had sneaked up on him. He was involved in relationships before. But none had lasted more than a couple of months and none had made him want to do crazy things and feel like a possessive bastard. But she had changed that. She had waltz into his carefully organized life and with just a blink, she had carefully wormed her way in without even trying to. He guessed that because of her refusal to be one of the many women who had followed him because the size of his wallet, but it goes way beyond that. She was smart and strong and loyal to a fault. She was not afraid to speak her mind and her opinions on things had certainly interest him, especially when he was the subject. She seems to have an idea that he was this reckless playboy who breaks heart wherever he goes. He admitted that he did projected that façade purposely to prevent any females who had ideas of matrimony in mind, and regardless of how long he had stopped doing that, Sakura didn't seem to get it.

It was up to him to make sure that she does get it and that he wanted her to be a permanent part of his life. He will make sure that he will be a permanent part of hers.

Staring at the woman in question, his eyes darkened when she copied the move from one of the girls. She swayed her hips gently to the beat of the music, her long legs encased in heels were very seductive as she slide them against each other. At this rate, he was going to end up killing every single male in the room. Or at least fire them from their job.

Finishing his drink, Sasuke got up and headed toward Sakura. She was just too tempting for her own goods and she didn't even know it.

X

X

X

X

One moment Sakura was moving experimentally to the rhythm of the beat and the next, she was pressed up against Sasuke.

"Hello." He said before sliding his arm around her waist and holding her there.

"Hi." She breathed out breathlessly. Sakura told herself that her reaction was because of her first time dancing and not because she was holding her much closer than necessary.

"I figured that dancing by yourself can't be that much fun when a perfectly good me is wasting away right here." He said thoughtfully and Sakura laughed before she pulled back a bit to look at him.

"Who said I was going to be dancing by myself all night?" she teased back as he slowly placed her arms around his neck as the music changed it tones into something softer.

"And who said you were going to dance with anyone else beside myself?" he replied back just as smoothly as he swayed them both to the song of Dan Hill.

"Being overly confident as usual I see." Sakura said with a raised brow as she followed his lead.

"Baby, when it comes to us, I'm always full of confidence." He whispered back and Sakura was lost in the depth of his gaze. She didn't know how he does it, but whenever she thought that she managed to have the upper hand, he had reversed the role skillfully and surprised her just the same.

"Um…the party is going great." She tried to change the subject and by the light in his gaze, he noticed her tactic also.

"Hn."

"Everyone sure is having fun." She tried again.

"Hn." He replied back noncommittally as he continued to stare at her.

'What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked somewhat embarrassed.

"No. I just love looking at you." He said softly and her breath hitched. His fingers came up and traced her cheek softly and trailed down to her neck. He lowered his face closer to her and her gaze automatically lowered to his perfect lips. Hers parted in response as she stretched up slightly to match her height with his. She was anticipating the kiss and nearly cursed out loud with frustration when bright lights shined on them both.

"And now, by the request of all the employees of the company, Mr. Uchiha had promised us a song for the night." A voice from the stage announced as Sasuke chuckled.

"It's call timing, babe." He whispered against her lips as he let her go and walked toward the stage with applause from the audience around them.

"Oh yeah, he definitely knows how to get the upper hand." Sakura thought as she tried to slow her erratic heartbeat to normal pace. She glanced at him and he looked unaffected and smooth as usual.

"Jerk." She muttered underneath her breath.

Sasuke was trying his best not to grin as he was handed a microphone from the DJ and greeted the guests.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you all having fun." With that said, round of applause followed with appreciative cheering as well. "Well, as I had mentioned before, I'm willing to subject myself to humiliation of presenting a song for tonight. But like many of you already know, I'm only a part owner, so therefore I feel that the lovely Miss Haruno should share this moment with me." He said with a charming smile as Sakura tried to appear smaller into the crowd, but it was no use. The bright lights were once again on her, pin pointing her out from the crowd. The loud sound of clapping overwhelmed her and she could do nothing as she was bumped along until she reached the stage. She was still somewhat in shock as her feet took her up the few stairs until she was alongside Sasuke. He slipped his arm casually along her waist but there was nothing casual about his touch. He handed her another microphone and leaned down to whispered in her ear. "Follow me."

The familiar tune of her favorite song starts up and Sakura looked at Sasuke with bewilderment. He winked at her and brought the microphone to his lips.

Feel your breath on my shoulder

And I know we couldn't get any closer

I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love

As we move into the night I get crazy

Sakura stifled her giggled as she brought her own mike to her lips also following the steady rhythm of the song she knows so well.

into the night

I get crazy

Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby

I don't wanna play rough

I've been loving you enough

I wanna take forever tonight

Wanna stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

I wanna take forever tonight

Fill you up, fill you up with love

When we close the door all I need is in your eyes

I wanna take forever tonight, baby

Touch my lips, I'm on fire

You're the only one I'll ever desire

Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow

When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy

Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me

And to rush would be a crime

I just wanna spend some time with you baby

I wanna take forever tonight

Wanna stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

I wanna take forever tonight

Fill you up, fill you up with love

When we close the door all I need is in your eyes

I wanna take forever tonight

And when I'm here beside you

I wanna see what drives you out of your mind

I never wanna leave

I only wanna be with you'cause I love how you feel your love is so real

I wanna take forever tonight

Wanna stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

I wanna take forever tonight

Wanna stay in this moment forever

I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got'cause I can't live without you

The song ended and Sakura was brought back to the presence. The loud cheers from the audience had her blushing madly, though in the dim light of the club, it barely shows but she felt it nonetheless.

Sasuke had a grin on his face as he turned toward her and took a hold of her hand before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. That had resulted in few catcalls from the male employees and a 'aw' and sighs from the females. Unable to hold back, Sakura giggled as she dip a low curtsey before walking off the stage with Sasuke in tow.

"I can't believe I just did that." Sakura exclaimed as the excitement still showed in her eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. "I had to say Miss. Haruno that you indeed have a lovely voice."

"Not as lovely compare to yours." Sakura teased as she leaned in closer. "I would have never pegged you as a singer."

"That should teach you not to underestimate people." he replied back as he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. Sakura wrinkled her nose playfully as she pushed him away gently.

"Do you always go around kissing woman without their permission?" Sakura huffed out though she felt her heart skip a beat.

His eyes softened. Sasuke lifted his finger and tucked away the strand of lock that fell out of place behind her ear. "No. You're special." he whispered out before tugging her towards the dance floor. "Come on Haruno. Let see if you can dance to match your singing."

Sakura had actually stopped breathing the moment the words left his lips. Though it was barely audible, she heard it loud and clear and as much as she hate to admit it, it confused and excited the hell out of her.

He immediately placed his hands on her hips and Sakura found her arms automatically wound around his neck. The slow and calm beat of the song had them both swaying gently to the music. Sakura laid her head on his chest and she felt his arms tightened on her hips. At that moment, everything felt perfect. She wished that this night would last forever as she closed her eyes and let herself lost in the moment.

Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura's hair and tried his best to absorbed everything in.

'So this is the feeling of being in love.' he thought as he felt her warm breath on his neck. She fitted him so perfectly and he found himself thinking of how he had let other women held him like that in the past. Because at this moment, Sakura Haruno was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. She was strong and independent and loyal and he loved everything about her. He had always shied away from this foreign feeling and it was no trouble since he never felt this way about any woman before. Sure he'd seen his parents' love for one another and in truth, Sasuke had never once thought that he would find that blissful happiness that his parents had found in each other. Until Sakura came along and he had taken the tumble fast and clean.

The woman had drove him crazy with her sass and haughtiness since they met and he had let her. Sasuke knew that she was an innocent. Never been in love before and for that matter he had to tread carefully. She was like a delicate flower that could be crush easily. At this moment, she might not be aware of it, but he was even more vulnerable than her. She already had his heart in her palm and him wrapped around her fingers without even knowing it. He knew that falling in love meant that giving someone the power to hurt you at any time. He had trained himself never to exposed his weakness to anyone. He would never let anyone take advantage of his lack of strength and by falling in love with Sakura, he had done just that. He should be running the opposite direction but the thought of being alone and not having her there was bleak and miserable. He was through being alone all of these years.

Whether they both like it or not, he was thoroughly in love with her and he was going to make sure that she would feel the same.

'Alright. The game is on.' he thought wryly because when he play, he play to win it all.

X

X

X

It was past one in the morning when the party was finally over. Sakura couldn't be any more glad that she was finally out of the club. Though it was fun and exciting, she was starting to get headache from the loud blaring music and the scents of alcohols.

_'I think I'm drunk.'_ she mused.

_'You've only had two drinks the entire night.'_ her inner voice spoke reasonably. _'And barely had any alcohol in it at all.'_ Well, it truly sucked to have such a low tolerance on alcohols.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and inwardly smiled. He was conversing easily with the employees and they were hanging onto every word he was saying. It wasn't because of his power, she thought, it was the charisma and charms that pulled people to him like magnet. And she was undoubtedly one of those people.

"What are you smiling about?" his question cut through her haze and Sakura shook her head.

"The party was a success." she said as she watched the employees piled out of the club with smiles on their faces.

"I take it you didn't attend last year?"

Sakura shrugged as she pulled Sasuke's jacket closer against her skin from the chilled air. "I've never attended for many years. But I'm glad that the company decides to host it every year though. They all deserved it for their hard work."

"Well, I'm honored to be sharing this first experience with you." he said genuinely before his grin turned mischievous. "Though I'd be more than happy to share many more first experiences with you. Anything else come to your mind?"

Sakura felt her face flushed before hitting him lightly on the arm while muttering 'baka' underneath her breath. Sasuke laughed and pulled her closer tot his body.

"Come on. We better get you home." he said as he signaled the valet to bring the car around. Moments later, she was seated comfortably in the luxury car and Sasuke was once again navigating expertly through the early morning traffic toward her apartment.

The quiet and comfort of the ride had her dozing off. Sasuke glanced at the pink haired woman and a small smile formed on his lips. She was incredibly beautiful and he thanked every god he knew for sending her to him. He reached over to brushed a piece of lock from her face and she instantly snuggled up to his warm hand. Chuckling he left his hand where it was and drove with one hand to her apartment.

Sasuke pulled into the private underground parking with ease as he shut off the engine and climbed out. She was out like a light and he didn't bother waking her up for the short elevator ride to her apartment. He opened the passenger seat door and easily lifted her up in bridal style before closing the door with his foot. He nodded to the security guard before getting into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

Sasuke looked down to the siren in his arm. He was never going to get tired looking at her. Her sleeping face was so peaceful that it reminded him of a young child free from the cruelty of the world. He wanted to see that face forever and made a silent promise to himself that he would ensure nothing could ever come to harm her.

He was jolted when the door silently opened with a soft 'ding' announcing that they were at their destination. He rummaged through her evening clutch with his free hand and extracted a key before sliding it and unlocking the door.

He'd never been in her apartment before. Sure he had dropped her off at her mansion just last month but this was her private personal space. The room reflected her warm personality and eclectic taste. The walls were painted a soft mauve. There were comfortable couches on the far side of the room along with the entertainment systems. Many photos of her family were lined up against the walls, some were in frames displaying on the mahogany tables. He was particularly interested in a young Sakura with her pink hair tied with white ribbons and donned an elaborate frilling dress. The little girl in the picture was smiling widely showing her two missing front teeth while one of her arm slung casually over a younger looking boy with the same wide smile. His eyes softened as he looked at the image of the little girl and the sensual woman in his arm. He couldn't help but smiled when he caught sight of the many plants and flowers on the other half of the room arranged in their neat pots and a magnificent view of Tokyo skyline.

Sakura moaned softly and Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. He located the bedroom easily enough since it was the first door down the hallway. He laid her on the pale pink bed gently and stepped back. She was like an angel among the satin sheets and something tightened in his chest. He realized that he never wanted something so much in his life and yet can't reach out and take it. Rubbing his face tiredly he turned to leave the room when a tug on his hand stopped him.

He looked down into her piercing emerald gaze and thought he'd never seen such a beautiful color before.

"Stay with me." Sakura murmured. Sasuke didn't answer as he tried to come up one. How in the hell can he stay with her the whole night and not be able to touch her? He was an honorable man but the torture might just be too much for him to handle.

"Please." she whispered and with a resolved sigh, he nodded and took his shoes off along with his belt and tie before laying down beside her on the bed.

'_Whatever you wish, Sakura.'_

He spooned her from behind and she automatically moved closer to his heat, turning her body around so that she could take in his warmth. "Thank you." she said softly.

"You're very welcome." he said with a smile before kissing her hair softly as she closed her eyes. "Good night baby."

It was a long time when Sakura heard the his even breathing that she dared to opened her eyes, and touched his lips softly with her fingertips with a smile at the man beside her. "Good night, Sasuke."

X

X

X

X

And that's the end for this chapter. I haven't been writing for a while so there bound to be endless mistakes after mistakes and plus the fact that English is not my first language, well...

Always looking forward to your thoughts on the story!!


	13. The Morning After

Chapter 13: The Morning After

* * *

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

Sakura woke up to the numerous pillows she had always kept on the bed with her. Dazed beyond compare, she wondered who had left the blinds open since rays of sunshine been pouring into the bedroom. Shaking her head wildly, her pink curls were loose and knotted beyond redemption and she briefly remembered the previous night party. She knew there was a good reason she didn't drink, particularly because she could never handle her alcohol well enough or at all. Just a few cocktails the night before had her in this state. She mentally shiver to think what she would be like if she drank more. Tossing the blanket aside, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She was a mess alright. Her rumple dress was more than an indication that she did not even bother to change into her pajama, yet her hair was free of the numerous bobby pins she had on and her face was free of makeup. Her crystal strappy heels were neatly placed at the foot of the bed. Who had been in her apartment last night?

Sasuke.

Speaking of which, she moaned when she remembered she had voiced that he stayed the night with her. She was no vixen but that sounded more than an invitation even to her untrained ears as anyone. What must he be thinking of her now? Since he was nowhere in sight to prove otherwise, Sakura panicked. What will their relationship be like from now on? She had acted like an all high and mighty person from the start and then this happened. He was probably thinking poorly of her behavior and was probably so disgusted that he left.

"I'm never going to drink again as long as I live!" she said with a moan as she covered her face with both hands. This was humiliating enough as it was already and now she has to face the consequences.

"Well, then you're a smart girl. Although I think I'll miss the compliant drunk Sakura from now on." An amused masculine voice that had Sakura whipped her head to the door so fast that she almost strains her muscle.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" her surprise tone reflected her emotion well on her face. He was still in last night dress shirt and slacks but the tie was missing and a few top buttons of his shirt were undone as well as the rolled up sleeves. He looked relaxed and homely yet totally sexy nonetheless. How in the world does the man always looked perfect while she was a mess was a mystery to her.

"Ouch." He said with a mock wince and walked toward her. "To be forgotten so quickly. This is the first time that's ever happened to me." He said with a chuckle. "You asked me to stay over, and I, being the gentleman that I am, complied."

"Um…about last night." Sakura began hesitantly. "I hope you didn't think I was being coy or anything." "Not that I know how to behave coy in the first place." She mumbled, "But I hope that you didn't think I was inviting you into my bed for a…um" she trailed off and see that he was smirking. The man was smirking at her while she was trying to explain to him of her intentions!

"That you were inviting me into your bed for a night of pleasure and rutting?" he supplied helpfully and she instantly blushed.

"Must you be so crude so early in the morning?" she complained with a pout and Sasuke laughed. "But yes, that is the general idea."

"More the pity that you didn't and as disappointing as I am, I do know what you were saying which was why we weren't on the same bed the whole night." He replied as he toyed with her pink strand.

"The whole night?" she echoed confusedly.

"Darling, you are beyond temptation." He said and leaned in to give her nose a peck. She wrinkled her nose and Sasuke chuckled. "I was solely tempted to take the offer and stay the entire night with you on that same bed, but I don't think I could restrain myself." He didn't add that he had spent half an hour in agony spooning her from behind and got instantly hard as soon as he touched her. He might have an iron clad control over his body, but to endure the torture of touching her but not really having her was too much for him to handle. The sofa then had became more and more appealing as he grudgingly drag himself away from the sleeping form and spent the rest of the night alone on the sofa.

The same crimson blush was back on her face at his implication and as much as she glad he hadn't, she almost wished that he had. Suddenly, her face bloomed into a smile.

"You know, this proved that you are not a playboy as you like people to think." She said.

"And what do you think it prove instead?" he asked with a raised brow.

"That you're a good man." She answered, raising her eyes to meet his, and laughed as he made a face.

"Don't go around spreading rumor like that, woman." He grumbled and she laughed harder.

"You so are. Don't even pretend to act like you're not!" she teased and he gave her the same devilish smirk.

"Want to find out?" he asked before tackling her and they both fell backward. He shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush her as she wriggled around trying to push him off while laughing.

"Get off, you oaf. You're crushing me." She said between laughter.

"Not a chance, Miss Black Belt." He tossed back a replied before pinning both of her arms to her side.

Her emerald eyes sparkled with surprised. "How did you know?"

"Hard to miss when you look extremely intimidating in your _tobok _"He said with a laugh.

"Then you should know it's not just for show" she replied wickedly before expertly rolling them over so that she was the one on top now.

"All right. I concede." He allowed as he held up both palms to show that he surrendered.

"You're so easy, Uchiha." She teased.

"Can you blame me?" he asked with a boyish grin. "It's not every day I get straddle by a sexy as hell woman."

Sakura blushed and wrinkled her nose. "You're such a pig." She complained before easing off of his body.

"Hey now, there's no reason to stop. I happen to enjoy the view very much." He said and gestured her to come back.

"I swear you must have been dropped on your head as a baby. There's no way you're this twisted for no apparent reason." She shot back before bursting out laughing.

"Probably." He agreed easily. "Maybe you should ask my mother when you meet her. I'm sure she's more than happy to tell you." His grin was more than contagious and Sakura found herself smiling more at his ridiculous antics.

"I think I will." She replied. "Since you're the loser, you should make the coffee while I shower." She suggested cheekily before grabbing her bathrobe and heading toward the bathroom.

"Need some help in there?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and Sakura threw a pillow at him which he caught easily. She slammed the bathroom door while muttering 'Hentai' under her breath. Sasuke chuckled and placed the pillow on the bed before marching out to brew some coffee whistling as he had not been in this good of mood for a while now.

* * *

Turning on the shower to the right temperature, Sakura stepped under the warm water and can't help but smile at how this morning turned out. She was used to quiet mornings where she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and then her daily routine of getting ready for work, reading the Tokyo Times while checking her blackberry for messages from her office. She was used to it. It was necessary that she was on top of paperwork t all times wince she hated crunching in last minute write ups as much as her secretary hated having to file it before certain due dates. She had always been matriculate because she liked having things organized and in proper place. She needed everything to be like that, which was why she was totally coming to a standstill where Sasuke and she was concern.

He was like a whirlwind coming through her life and leaving everything behind a mess. She was unsure where he was concern because he was not someone that she had spent years knowing or even become acquainting with. As far as she was concern, he was still a stranger, yet this stranger had quickly invaded her work space as well as personal. He had come into her life without warning and she was unprepared for his landing. She was young, inexperienced in the field which he was an expert in. Three years her senior was not something that should bother Sakura, but the fact that he was living the life she was so new in made her feel that he would always have the upper hand. He had been through the dealings and wheeling of new companies, breaking and entering new contracts before breakfast while she had been starting out just intern at her father's company. Sakura was proud of what she had accomplished, yet it didn't seem to be enough. She was inexperienced. In the business world as well as the world of casual dating.

She was not ashamed to admit that she had never had a boyfriend during school, but the fact that she was not interested in men had worried her father quite a bit because he was concerned that she would missed all the experience that most girls her age were going through. She had been studying for exams while her friends talked about their crushes or she would read books for fun while her friends would shop until they drop as a hobby. It had never bothered her before but why now?

The answer was Sasuke.

He was bigger and better and it was always in the back of her mind why he would even bother to spend his time with her while there are tons of women who would die to gain to attention. Women who are more sophisticated and more beautiful with sultry voices and a body that would put her to shame are the ones that most men would be attracted to. She was ordinary, never had a sexual encounter in her life until recently and has no experience in the field of relationship.

Sakura had thought that he would still hold on to the grudge about what happened at the governor's ball, but he didn't seem like the petty type that would hold on to something like that.

'Maybe because you are different. You didn't fall at his feet like many did in the past, and that's what got his attention.' Her conscience added. Sakura had always been annoyed at her conscience for popping out at the least unwanted time, but most of the time she did listen to it.

'How long will this last? Sooner or later he's going to get bored and move on.' She mused as she poured shampoo into her palm and rubbed it into her hair.

'And you?'

Sakura paused mid action and frown. She had to admit that she was getting use to his presence, however annoying it was she amended quickly. She was not an interesting person or not interesting enough for someone like Sasuke Uchiha to waste more than a few months on. She had prepared herself mentally when the time comes; she will hold up her dignity and move on just as well as he. 'I will continue on like before. Sasuke did not shake up my world beyond repair you know.'

'But he did shake it up enough. Face it Sak, we're going to miss that gorgeous face.' Her inner part sighed and Sakura rolled her eyes. Rising the bubbles away from her face, she applied conditioner before rinsing off and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. 'Although we can't say he didn't open our eyes to some wicked things.'

Sakura face exploded into a hot blush. He had promised that they will sleep together, eventually. Sakura hoped that he wasn't making it into one of his goals or something. She was an emotional person. Intimacy didn't come easy to her. She was not the type to seep around and not get affected like her friends which was the main reason why she didn't bother going down that road in the first place. She wanted to share her body and mind with someone whom she was truly in love with. Some might call her idealistic and naïve but she refused to give into something less than she really deserve.

'You know, you're vaguely implying that you're in love with Sasuke.' Inner Sakura was on a roll today.

'Drop dead, will you?' Sakura scowled as she slipped into a pair of dark trouser and white button up shirt with pearl buttons.

'Yeah yeah. Just so you know I'm a part of you so I really know what we're thinking.' With that parting, Sakura sighed loudly.

She really hated her conscience.

* * *

Sasuke brought the coffee mug to his lips and took a satisfying gulp to calm his ranging hormones. He should not imagine Sakura and water together as those two things brought images that sent his brain into overload. He was still getting over his sleepless night from the way her soft body molded into his and just recently, she was on top of him. Sasuke was seriously thinking that she was trying to make him lose control or kill him altogether if not for the fact that she was so damn innocent.

He really didn't know how long he could hold on anymore. Sasuke smiled ruefully to himself. He was the master of self control, or used to be before he met Sakura.

Just the name had him smiling. Draining the rest of the coffee, he placed the mug in the sink and turned on the tap. He could hear her footsteps behind him and he turned around to see her picking up the second coffee mug and brought it to her lips. Every little thing she does enthralled him to no end and he was force to think when exactly he fell in love with her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked.

"Just a smudge. Come here and let me kiss it off." He replied and started towards her. Sakura laughed and pushed his hand away.

"No way. What time are we leaving for the office?"

"In a few minutes. Unless you have something else in mind?" his brows wagged suggestively. Sakura tried to hold in the smile that was threaten to bloom.

"You are by far, the most perverted man I have ever met." she drained the rest of the coffee and placed it in the sink.

Sasuke grinned and wrapped her arms around her waist. " And this perverted man knows all kind of tricks to turn you on." he whispered hotly against her ear and Sakura swore her knees had gone weak. Sakura dared to look into the endless abyss of his dark eyes before she mentally swore.

'How am I suppose to keep this strictly business when he's obviously trying to make it personal?'

* * *

The ride to the office took longer than she had ever expected. Sasuke had drove through the most ridiculous twists and turns that prolonged their mere fifteen minutes drive into an hour drive, not to mention he had gotten them stuck behind a series of accidents. At the rate he was going, she didn't think they were ever going to make it to the office on time at all. Besides the obvious lateness, which she had minded very much, Sasuke was nothing short of amusing and charming. He had entertained her through his boyhood anecdote while he was navigating his way through Tokyo traffic, driving with a speed that spoke he had all the time in the world to spend.

Sakura was amused that she secretly thought she would prefer this to a day in the office any day. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of a creature by the name Uchiha Sasuke. He was reeling her in like a fish and if she wasn't careful, Sakura thought while staring at his ever-oh-so-perfect profile, she was going to get hooked.

"Frowning tends to cause permanent wrinkle lines you know." His voice cut through the haze in her mind. shaking her head lightly, Sakura turned to him with a raised brow.

"You sure know how to make a lady feel special, Uchiha." she murmured.

"Ouch. Back to last name basis, Haruno?" he said with a wince before silence. "What are you thinking?" he asked while making a right hand turn stopping before a yellow lights.

"Just wondering how you manage to get the ladies to fall for you with lame lines like that." she replied with a grin. One that didn't reach her twinkling emerald eyes.

"Lying doesn't become you sweetheart." he chuckled. He leaned in closer to her sudden flushed face, covering the space between them. "You know, you really are adorable in the morning." he said softly. _'That I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.'_

Sakura held in her breath as he leaned in closer, his perfect lips a mere millimeter away from her face as she felt his hot breath. The pull was strong. All she had to do was tilt her lips a bit and she would be able to taste him. Her tongue flickered out to wet her dry lips and Sasuke followed the soft organ like it was a life line. The sudden blast of car horns broke the spell and Sakura jerked back and closed her eyes. She could practically feel Sasuke's amused stare as he smoothly pushed on the pedal.

They couldn't get to the office fast enough, Sakura thought as an image of fish on a hook flashed through her mind. Annoyed with herself, she silently count down until the vehicle reach the parking lot. As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Sakura bolted out the door and was half way to the ground private elevator that would take her to her office. She would have gotten away with it if she hadn't counted on Sasuke's long stride. In seconds, he was behind her, hands inside his pockets as he observed the pink haired woman and her refusal to meet his eyes. He was silently smiling. She really was adorable, this Sakura of his.

They got into the elevator nodding back at the security from his post. Sakura pressed the button for the fifty six floor and tried to ignore the man next to her. It was extremely hard since she could feel his gaze burning on her face.

'Only a few more seconds.' she thought was the fifty six floor was coming up. the Elevator bell dinged as the door slid open silently. Stepping out, she didn't miss the fact that Sasuke had also followed suit. Turning toward him, she scrunched up her brows.

"This is not your floor." she stated as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded and replied. "No, it is not."

Sakura raised a brow and waited for him to go on. "I forgot something." he said before pulling her closer and claimed her lips, swallowing her surprised gasp as he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her sweet mouth. He had waited long enough to do this and she had tasted even more Delicious than he had remember. pulling back slightly, he smothered a grin at her shock face.

"Now this is a good morning." he said before strolling back towards the waiting elevator leaving behind a shock/flustered/embarrassed Sakura who looked very much like a fish out of water. Turning her heels, she tried to control her red face before coming to face with the employees who was just as shock at the display as she was, though somehow expected.

Sakura muttered a 'Good morning.' before rushing into her office, but not before she heard instant buzzing of squealing from her female her flushed face in her hand, she shook her head.

"He's going to be the death of me."

* * *

Author's Note: It took me a while, but I finally got the chapter out. To those of you who are waiting for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please excuse any mistakes I made since English is not my first language. As always reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
